<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life is unexpected, but beautiful. by sunflowergillz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595897">Life is unexpected, but beautiful.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowergillz/pseuds/sunflowergillz'>sunflowergillz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Victorious (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bade - Freeform, Childbirth, F/M, Jori Friendship, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, cade friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:22:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowergillz/pseuds/sunflowergillz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade becomes sick, when it starts lasting more for a week. She becomes suspicious, she finds out news that will change her and Beck’s life forever. How will she handle it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andre Harris/Tori Vega, Jade West/Beck Oliver, Robbie Shapiro/Cat Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sickness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was around January in Los Angeles, California. The weather wasn’t warm, it was in the middle, around 50-60 degrees everyday. It usually had a breeze to it, which made people wear winter clothes. That wasn’t common at all in a state like California, but it was better than wearing short sleeves and shorts everyday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The school of Hollywood Arts was absolutely thriving, planning their plays and musicals for students to audition for. Kickbacks happened almost every other weekend, it was an exciting month for everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Except one of Hollywood Art’s most known students, Jade West. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>People feared her, cowered when she walked down the halls in fear of being pushed around and/or yelled by her. But right now, in her current state, she didn’t have the energy for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jade had been sick all weekend, with some sort of stomach flu. She was pissed about how her plans with Beck were cancelled that weekend, but things happened for a reason. Her parents made sure she stayed rested all weekend so she could go to school, they paid for school, so they made sure she went everyday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jade didn’t feel any better by Monday, she had felt worse than she did all weekend. This wasn’t like any food poisoning or stomach flu she had before, she couldn’t keep any food down, not even a bite and 5 minutes later she’d be rushing to the bathroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She drove to her school, feeling sick the entire time. When she got there, she shoved some books inside her locker and took the ones she needed, putting them in her book bag. She sat down on the floor, burying her face in her hands. Her head was pounding from the nausea she felt. She hoped no one would approach her, until…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jaaade!!!!” Jade’s red-haired best friend, Cat, screeched loudly. “How was your weekend with Beck??? Ohmygod, did you check the slap?? Robbie and I went to the park with my brother and then he started trying to play with the ducks but then they bit him and he started screaming and-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“CAT.” Jade groaned loudly, “I’m not in the mood, and no, I didn’t have my nice weekend with Beck.” Jade said, standing up and crossing her arms. She felt a little dizziness overcome her, but quickly shook it off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Jade?” Cat pouted, standing next to her polar opposite friend. “You don’t look so good. Do you need to go to the doctor?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t need the doctor, Cat. I just have a bit of a stomach bug, that’s all.” Jade said, hearing the first bell ring. “Lets just go to class, OK?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kay-Kay!” Cat squealed happily, walking in front of her friend.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Jade was sitting down in a chair next to Beck in Sikowitz’ class, listening to him go on about something she didn’t care about. She felt that rush of nausea enter the pit of her stomach and start rising, having no time to ask to go to the bathroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She rushed up from her seat and exited the classroom. Basically sprinting to the bathroom, she swung the door of a stall open and slammed it behind her, falling onto her knees and emptying the contents of her stomach into it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This lasted for a good 15 minutes, until she heard a knock at the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck off. If you’re gonna ask if I’m OK, then no, I’m not.” Jade growls, grabbing some toilet paper and wiping her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jade, it’s just me, Tori.” The brunette said, giving Jade a small smile, even though she couldn’t see her. “Can I come in?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever.” Jade rolled her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tori walked in, looking down at Jade. She didn’t look well at all, sweat drenched her forehead, her lips and skin were paler than usual. And her eyes were filled with pain, not just physical pain, mentally, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god, Jade. You look horrible!” Tori exclaimed, “How long have you been sick like this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gee, thanks a lot, Vega. As if I didn’t already know that.” Jade says, managing to stand up. Tori puts a hand on Jade’s shoulder to keep her balanced, smiling softly at her. “I’ve been sick the entire weekend, but it’s not a big deal, really.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cmon, Jade. We need to get you home. You need proper care and rest.” Tori suggests, “I got a ride to school. I can drive you home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. I need to get back to class. My parents will kill me if I skip school.” Jade says, going to the sink so she can splash cold water on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not skipping school if you’re sick.” Tori tells her, having that pleading look on her face. “Please just me drive you home. I know we’re not technically friends but… I can make you tea, and get you some proper medicine.” She says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jade thinks for a moment, maybe she really did need to go home. It wasn’t healthy pushing herself like this. Jade West never gave up, but if she felt this awful. Than she had no choice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine.” Jade sighs, “Just don’t get pulled over.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Tori drove Jade home without anything bad happening, except for Jade almost puking in the car. They made it home just in time so Jade could go throw up. Tori held her hair back for her the entire time, waiting a good 30 minutes until she was done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once she finished up, Tori brought her upstairs. Waiting outside so Jade could change into something more comfortable, she entered the room once she was done. Helping her lay down and get comfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have tea in your home?” Tori asked her, “I can make you some, you should try to get something in your system.” She says, “Or water, I don’t want you becoming dehydrated.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tea is fine, thanks.” Jade mumbled, rolling over on her side, sighing. “I feel like shit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. I’m sorry.” Tori frowned, “You’ll get better with time. I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jade nods, “Will you go make me that tea now? I think it could help.” She says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course. Do you want something to eat? Like crackers?” The brunette suggests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, sure, I don’t care.” Jade shrugs, “Saltines is fine. We have a lot of those.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perfect. I’ll be right back.” Tori says.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Tori comes back with her tea and crackers, Jade is nearly asleep when she comes up, but she sits up when she’s aware Tori’s in the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tori places the tray in her lap, sitting beside her on the bed. “You don’t mind if I sit here, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you are in my house, so I guess it’s not too bad.” Jade shrugs, picking up a cracker and taking a bite. When she realizes her stomach is okay with the food, she finishes it. Taking a sip of her tea. It’s piping hot, but she can handle it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it too hot? I can cool it down if you want.” Tori offers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Jade says, taking another sip, then a bite of a cracker. “You didn’t have to take care of me like this, you know. You can leave if you want too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jade, don’t worry about it. I’m your friend- well- at least I think I am. I don’t mind taking care of you. Seriously.” Tori offers her a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jade barely makes eye contact, but a smile forms on her lips. </p>
<p>“Thanks.” She says, very quietly. “I know I don’t treat you well, but… You’re a good friend, Tori.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re a good friend too, Jade. I don’t mind when you insult me. It’s just part of who you are.” Tori says, “You’re just honest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess I am.” Jade says, finishing up her crackers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Tori had left a while ago, which left Jade to take a nap. It lasted a good 5 hours, until her mom barged into her room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jadelyn! Honey!” Her mom exclaimed, making Jade jump up in her bed. “Oh my god. Thank god you’re okay.” Her mom says, rushing over and pulling her daughter into a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom… Please. I’m fine. Tori drove me home because she found me puking my guts up in the bathroom.” Jade admits, hoping her mom wouldn’t freak out. “I took a nap. I’m sorry I didn’t answer your texts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay, love. As long as I know you’re okay.” Her mom smiles, cupping her daughter’s cheek. “How are you feeling now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Better, actually.” Jade says, it felt so good not to feel nauseous for once. “I think I’ll be able to go to school tomorrow.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, Good. I’m sorry I didn’t let you stay home today. If you ever feel sick again, tell me. I’ll stay home and take care of you.” Karen says, “I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t have to, mom. I can take care of myself, I’m 17 years old.” Jade reminds her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, I know. I just don’t like seeing my baby girl sick.” Karen says, hugging her daughter again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine, really. I’ll be okay.” Jade reassures her, picking up her phone. The first thing she saw were her mom’s missed texts, and then Beck’s missed calls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit.” She says under her breath, lifting her mother’s arms off her. “It’s Beck. I totally forgot, he doesn’t know I left school today.” She says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh dear. Here, I’ll leave so you can call him. Let me know if you want dinner.” Her mom says, blowing her a kiss before leaving the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jade smiles, calling back Beck. He answers quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Jade? Oh my god, are you okay?” Beck answers anxiously. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jesus christ, Beck. I’m fine. I’m just sick, that’s all. I went home and rested. It’s not like I died.” Jade rolls her eyes. “Did someone tell you I died?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>No. Cat told me you were really sick though, she can be dramatic like that.” Beck chuckles.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. That’s how she is.” Jade says, “Well. Just so you know. I’m okay. I promise.” She smiles, even though he can’t see her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Good. I love you so much. Call me if you need me.” Beck says. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too.” Jade mumbles, her lips curling into a smile. It always made her heart melt whenever he said that to her, it’s like he always knew what to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Have a good night.” Beck says before hanging up.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jade puts her phone to the side. Smiling, god, what would she ever do without Beck?</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jade finally tells her boyfriend about this. How will he react?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a few days later, Thursday. Jade was still experiencing her sickness, in fact, it seemed to have gotten worse. At first, on Monday night, she thought she had gotten better and had dinner with her family. But in the middle of the night, she was throwing up. Her mom had to comfort her and hold her hair back while she threw up. She barely slept that night.</p><p> </p><p>Jade managed to make it to school through Thursday, where she sat in the bathroom stall again, throwing up. This time, Tori hadn’t come in there. And Jade was starting to figure out what was wrong with herself.</p><p> </p><p>All week, she had felt more hormonal and emotional than usual. It was so weird to her, when Beck said he loved her on that Monday. Her reaction was more loving than usual, which was so unlike her. She also craved foods she didn’t like, like Oreos and certain fruits she never ate, mango, for example. All of that plus her vomiting constantly was starting to add up. And she realized she may be pregnant.</p><p> </p><p>Once Jade finished up, she ran a hand over her stomach, which was still flat at the moment. She knew exactly how this happened, in early November, her and Beck had sex without protection. She must of forgotten to take her beforehand. Leading up to her pregnancy situation.</p><p> </p><p>Jade desperately needed to talk to someone about this. She thought about the people she could talk to, first, Cat came to mind. But she quickly realized that was a bad idea, Cat couldn’t keep her mouth shut for the life of her. It would probably end up her accidentally telling everyone, even Beck, about her little secret.</p><p> </p><p>She than thought about Andre, but he was a guy, he didn’t understand what she was going through, nor did Robbie, or Beck, her boyfriend, who was also responsible for the life growing inside of her. Which only lead up to one person.</p><p> </p><p>Tori.</p><p> </p><p>Tori had helped her get through her being sick in the past couple days, and was probably thinking the same thing Jade was, that she could possibly be pregnant. Tori usually could read people easily, which annoyed her, but it was also good in a way. Tori could know exactly how Jade was feeling, and talk her through it. That was exactly what she needed right now.</p><p> </p><p>Jade took a deep breath, deciding to go and talk to Tori. She headed out of the bathroom, going over to Tori’s locker, where she was gathering her books for the next class.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Vega.” Jade said, getting the brunette’s attention. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Jade. Hey.” Tori smiled, “What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold out your wrist for a moment.” Jade said.</p><p> </p><p>Tori held her wrist out, Jade grabbed onto it and pulled her into the janitors closet. Shutting the door behind her, Jade stood on the opposite side of the door, crossing her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“So… Why’d you drag me in here?” Tori asked, looking at Jade, who wasn’t making eye contact with her. “What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s something I need to tell you. And you can’t tell anyone else. Got it?” Jade said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I won’t tell anyone.” Tori said.</p><p> </p><p>“Vega, I swear if you tell anyone-“</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll make my life a living hell. Yeah, I got it. Now, tell me what’s up.” Tori asked her friend. </p><p> </p><p>Jade stayed silent for a second, taking a breath before saying what was on her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I might be pregnant.” Jade says, looking over at the cleaning products on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Tori was quiet for a second, she couldn’t say she wasn’t surprised, knowing that thought had crossed her mind while she held back Jade’s hair in the bathroom. But she needed to be supportive for her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Jade…” Tori said, pulling her friend in for a hug. “Come here.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade didn’t hesitate with hugging her back, wrapping her arms around the brunette and burying her face into her shoulder. She didn’t want to cry, but the tears were already falling.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so scared, Tori. I don’t know what to do.” Jade admitted, sniffling. “What’s Beck going to say? He’s probably going to break up with me and expose me in front of the whole school as the freakish goth who got pregnant at 17! Then I’ll have to leave the country for good.” She sobbed, holding Tori closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, Shhh. Jade. Take deep breaths, everything is going to be okay.” Tori promised her, rubbing her hand up and down her back. “Beck is gonna support you through this. And so am I. All of your friends are going to be here for you.” She says, “But you do have options, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Jade pulled off of her, wiping the dripping mascara off her face. “I know I do. But… I can’t bring myself to get an abortion, Tori. It doesn’t feel right.” She admits.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you might say that.” Tori says, “There’s always adoption, too. You can find a loving home for the baby if you don’t think you can do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what? Grow a baby inside of me for 9 months just to give it away to someone else? No way.” Jade shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade… That only leaves you one option.” Tori told her. “And you know what that is, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Jade hesitated, but nodded. “Keeping it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that what you want, Jade?” Tori’s tone softened. “Do you want to keep the baby?”</p><p> </p><p>Jade thought for a second. She was 17 years old, a junior at hollywood arts. She had a whole life ahead of her, she wanted to star in movies, be an actress. But this baby could take all of that away. But… Was that really the worst thing in the world? Life doesn’t always turn out how you want it. This baby could be a miracle, it could be good for Beck and Jade. </p><p> </p><p>“Y- Yeah… I think that’s what I want.” Jade nodded, “But… I don’t even know if I’m pregnant yet, Tori. I need to take a test.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well. You’re lucky I brought one just in case you came to me.” Tori said, grabbing her bag and taking the brand new pregnancy test out of it. “Here.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade took it out of her hands, looking at it. She sighed as she tucked it into her bra. “I need to take it now.” She tells the brunette. “Will you come and wait out of the stall for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I will. You didn’t have to ask.” Tori smiled at her friend. </p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jade sat on the toilet, waiting for the results of her test. It had almost been 5 minutes, but it felt like an eternity to her.</p><p> </p><p>Once the 5 minutes were up, she took a look at the test. </p><p> </p><p>Positive.</p><p> </p><p>Jade didn’t know what else to expect, but it was still shocking to her. She looked at the test for a good few seconds, until she rolled it up in toilet paper and tossed it into the trash can. She walked out of the stall, Tori still standing there.</p><p> </p><p>“So..?” Tori awaited a response.</p><p> </p><p>“Positive. We were both right.” Jade said, “God, I’m gonna get so fat.” She sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy for you, Jade.” Tori smiled, pulling her friend into a hug. “Everyone’s here to support you, no matter what. Beck won’t be angry with you, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade smiled, hugging her back. “I’m gonna tell him tonight. I hope it goes alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“It will. Don’t be scared.” Tori assures her. “Should we get going to lunch now? I’m starving.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, me too.” Jade says, “Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was around 5:00 PM. Jade was driving to Beck’s place to tell him the shocking news. Tori had told her not to be scared, but it was hard not to be nervous about this. She was telling Beck that she was pregnant, how could that not be scary? She was trying to tell herself everything would be okay. But the other side of her mind was telling her the opposite.</p><p> </p><p>She arrived at her destination, parking her car outside of Beck’s RV. She took a few deep breaths before exiting her car. Going up to the door of the RV, she knocked a few times.</p><p> </p><p>Beck heard the knock, he was currently doing his homework, but he could put it aside for now. He put his books aside, getting up and opening up the door. Only to see his girlfriend standing there.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, babe.” Beck smiled, he quickly realized something was off about her, his smile slightly fading. “Come in.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade walked inside, looking around before sitting on his bed. The rims of Jade’s eyes were red, which made it obvious that she had been crying. She cried in the janitors closet, in the bathroom of her school, and her room before she drove over her. This was all so hard for her, she needed Beck there to support her. But she had no idea what he was going to say.</p><p> </p><p>Beck sat down next to his girlfriend, putting his hand over hers. </p><p>“What’s the matter? You can talk to me.” He assured her, putting his other hand on her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Jade looked over at Beck, quickly pulling him into a hug as she began to sob. She buried her face into his white shirt, feeling his strong hands being placed on her back, she snuggled closer into his grip as she bawled her eyes out, she was barely consolable, but Beck was doing everything he could to comfort her.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh, shhh. Jade. It’s okay.” Beck told her, kissing her forehead gently. “Everything’s going to be OK. I promise.” He said, it’s as if he knew what she was going through. But it wasn’t. He had no idea what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>Jade cried some more for a good 10 minutes, until her cries just turned into sniffles and tears. She didn’t want to let go of Beck, she wanted to stay there and just never let go of him. But she had to face the music and tell him.</p><p> </p><p>“Beck… I…” Jade started out, but more tears came flowing. “I’m sorry…”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say that, babe. You have nothing to be sorry for.” Beck tells her, wiping her tears away with his thumb. “You can talk to me about anything, you know that?” He assures her. “I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade sniffles, “I love you too.” She snuggles into him more, letting him hold her. Beck runs his hands through her soft hair, frowning at how broken his girlfriend looks. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me, babe. What’s on your mind?” Beck tells her. “I’ll listen. I’m always here for you.” He reminds her, “You’re the love of my life.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re always gonna be here for me?” Jade looks up at him, “No matter what?” She asks, her voice cracking. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course I’m always gonna be here for you. I would never lie to you, Jade.” Beck assures her, “What’s upsetting you? Is there anything I can do to fix it?”</p><p> </p><p>Jade sighs, she wishes he could fix but, but sadly, Beck isn’t the solution to this problem. “No… This is something that can’t be fixed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you cheat on me?” Beck asks, that surprises Jade.</p><p> </p><p>“What? No! Of course not!” Jade shakes her head, “I’d never cheat on you, Beck. I’m not that much of an ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, babe. I’m just teasing you.” Beck says, kissing her forehead again. “Tell me what’s wrong. It hurts to see you this upset.” He admits, “I’ve never seen you cry like this before, Jade. That’s how I know something’s up.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade stays quiet for a few seconds, before she sighs and finally says it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pregnant.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Beck stays silent. When it finally sinks it, he pulls his lover into a tight embrace. He knows how hard this is for Jade, having to go through all of the symptoms of a pregnancy. It must of been so scary for her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Beck.” Jade begins to cry again, “I- I understand if you just want to turn around and leave me. I won’t be mad, it’s OK.” She sniffles, snuggling up to his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“What? Jade, I’m not mad. I’m not going to leave you. I promise.” Beck says, “It’s going to be OK.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not mad? But… But… I’m pregnant at 17! We had a whole life in front of us! How are you not mad?!” Jade exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade, babe. Please… It’s okay.” Beck cups her cheek gently, “I’ve always wanted kids with you. I don’t mind starting our life with children a little earlier than expected. And, knowing you. I know you don’t want to give the baby up for adoption. That’s not like you.” He tells her.</p><p> </p><p>“You know me too well…” Jade smiles at him, “I don’t want to get an abortion, either. I guess our only choice is keeping it.” She says.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you feel about that?” The tanned male asks. </p><p> </p><p>“If it’s with you, I don’t mind.” Jade says, kissing his lips softly. “This baby is going to be loved by the both of us, and not punished for it’s actions.” She smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my girl.” Beck kisses her back, Jade smiles through their kiss. Wrapping her arms around him tightly, rolling over onto the bed. Looking each other in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Jade.” Beck says, putting a hand on Jade’s stomach. “And I love our baby, so, <em>so </em>much.” He smiles. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, and our baby so much, too.” Jade purrs, kissing him passionately, she pulls away. “You’re gonna have to deal with a bitchy, fat Jade for the next 6 months.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind. You’ll always be my Jade. No matter how you look.” Beck smiles, “You’re my entire world.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re mine.” Jade says, laying against his chest. It starts to rain, the sound of the rain against the RV top relaxes Jade, and she falls asleep, right in Beck’s arms.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First checkup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jade gets her first checkup on the baby, then, her and beck do some shopping</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the past few nights, Jade had been staying at Beck’s RV. She couldn’t face her parents knowing that she was pregnant, and was afraid she’d accidentally tell them. She knew Beck’s parents were sick of her being at the table for breakfast every morning, and having to leave because she needed to throw up. But Beck’s RV felt like home, and he was comforting towards her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That morning, they had an appointment at the clinic to get their first ultrasound. Jade was nervous, but she wanted to know how her baby was doing, and when this horrible morning sickness would end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jade was getting dressed in Beck’s RV, while Beck was in the house getting changed so she could have her privacy. She changed into a black t-shirt that read “BITE ME” and a pair of ripped tights, with her black combat boots. She was taking advantage of the time she had left wearing her usual clothes, before she had to switch to maternity clothes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beck walked into the RV, wearing a collared gray shirt and a pair jeans. He smiled at how beautiful his girlfriend looked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look beautiful.” Beck commented, “But you should wear a jacket or something, it’s kind of cold.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be fine.” Jade says, “Let’s get going.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I don’t want you complaining that you’re cold later. Come on, you can wear one of my flannels.” Beck offered, opening up his drawers and finding a red flannel for her. “Here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jade was about to object, but she sighed and took the flannel, putting it on. She’d definitely be wearing more of these once she was later on in her pregnancy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>They arrived to the clinic, waiting in the waiting room together as Jade filled out a paper on a clipboard. She brought it up to the front, handing it to them. She was incredibly nervous about her first appointment, because now, this all felt so real. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jade West?” A nurse called out, looking down at her clipboard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s me.” Jade stood up, Beck standing up with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come with me, we’ll get started.” She smiles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jade follows the doctor into a separate room, they instruct her to lay down on the chair, she does so, and the doctor introduces herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Doctor Rose, and I’ll be your doctor throughout your pregnancy.” Doctor Rose says, “Now, why don’t I ask a few questions, then we can get started with the ultrasound.” She says.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Sounds good.” Jade says, holding Beck’s hand for support.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“First off, have you been experiencing discomfort while wearing bras?” She asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jade thinks for a moment, then nods. “Yeah, I have. Is that normal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s completely normal. Breasts normally get bigger during pregnancy, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.” She says, “I’d go shopping for some maternity bras soon enough, it can get pretty uncomfortable.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll take her shopping soon enough, don’t worry.” Beck assures the doctor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Glad to hear it.” Doctor Rose writes something down on her clipboard, “On a scale of 1-10, 10 being the worst, how would you rate your morning sickness, and when does it usually happen?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d say it’s about an 8. If I’m lucky, it’s a 6. I usually wake up with it- hence the name, and I usually have it after lunch, then after dinner. It’s pretty vicious after dinner.” She sighs, “I sometimes get it in the middle of the night, but it’s not very common.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see. Well, that should be over with soon enough.” The blonde assures her, “Are you experiencing more emotional behavior?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. I get teary eyed at things I usually never cry over. These hormones are so weird.” Jade admits, “I feel like I’m not even myself anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll get used to them, hun. Don’t worry.” Doctor Rose says, “That’s enough questions. We can do the ultrasound now.” She says, “Mind rolling up your shirt?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jade rolls up her shirt, the cold jelly she had heard about being applied to her stomach. She gritted her teeth, not liking the feeling of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll get used to it, don’t worry.” She smiles, looking up at the screen. “Well, look at that. You’re about 11 weeks in, Jade. You’re almost out of your 1st trimester. Which means your morning sickness should be over with.” She says. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank god.” Jade sighs in relief, squeezing Beck’s hand. She looks up at the screen, shocked at how small her baby is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s so… small.” Jade says, “I wasn’t expecting that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your baby will grow over time, due to your smaller figure. You should start showing a bit more within a week or two.” Doctor rose says, “Would you like to hear the heartbeat?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Absolutely.” Jade smiles softly, looking over at Beck with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The heartbeat echoes throughout the room, and Jade can’t keep her tears in anymore. She never had felt this emotional in her life, this baby was <em>hers</em>. It was hard to believe she was growing a life inside of her, even Beck was in tears too. It was so beautiful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they were done, they printed a picture of the ultrasound out for them. On the car ride home, Jade couldn’t stop staring at it. She thought they were just heading home, too, but turns out Beck was taking her shopping.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Beck! Are you serious?? I didn’t want to go bra shopping with my <em>boyfriend</em>! I wouldn’t mind doing this with Cat or even Tori, this is just weird!” Jade complained as they headed into the mall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, Jade. It’s not gonna be <em>that </em>bad. I’m gonna shop for something else, you can do the bra shopping on your own. Is that okay with you?” Beck said. “I know you like your privacy during your ‘girl’ shopping.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually… That sounds nice.” Jade smiles slightly, “Can we get something to eat afterwards?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course we can.” Beck smiles, “I think that’s the right shop over there. I’ll be on my way now.” He says, kissing his girlfriend on the lips. “Love you.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Jade entered the store, she was nervous to be doing this on her own. But she began to look at some bras, most of them were gross colors she didn’t like, like pink, purple, blue… She just wanted something plain, like black, gray, or even red. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is there anything I can help you with?” A worker approached her, she seemed friendly, so Jade decided to go along with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually, yeah. I was wondering if you could measure me. I’m… expecting and I need some new bras.” Jade said, it felt weird telling a complete stranger about being pregnant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course. Let’s go.” The worker smiled.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Jade ended up getting measured, finding out her size and picking out 3 bras. She paid for them, getting a discount since this was her first time shopping. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She told Beck she was done shopping, and he meet her outside the store. Carrying something in his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did you buy?” Jade asked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a surprise. I’ll show you when I get home.” Beck winks at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know I hate surprises.” Jade sighs, crossing her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, but let’s go get some food. It’ll take your mind off it.” Beck offers, and she accepts immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>They got back to the RV. Jade changed into something more comfortable and sat down on the bed, waiting for the little ‘surprise’ Beck got.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s this surprise you got for me?” Jade asked him. “Don’t keep teasing me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, alright.” Beck says, taking a box out of the bag. Walking over and placing it on Jade’s lap, sitting across from her. “Open it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As you wish.” Jade rolls her eyes, unwrapping the little silk bow that was on it. Opening it, she couldn’t believe what she saw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a little navy blue onesie, with the print of cute little fireworks on them. It was so small, she could hardly believe this could fit a human infant. Before she knew it, tears came to her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Beck… You didn’t have to buy this for me.” She said, wiping her eyes. “It’s adorable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanted to buy it since our baby is due around July 4th.” Beck smiled, moving his hand to Jade’s stomach. “I know it’s not your favorite holiday, but… I thought this was absolutely adorable, and I couldn’t resist not buying it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jade picks it up, holding it in her hands as she admires it. “I can’t believe I’ll be holding a baby in my arms.” She admits, “It’s crazy to me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too. I’m still in shock that this is all real.” Beck says, running a hand through his hair. “We’re gonna have a real baby, Jade. One we can hold and love forever.” He smiles at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, I can’t wait to do this with you.” Jade says, kissing him lovingly. “I love you, Beck.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too, Jade.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Telling everyone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>beck and jade tell their friends and parents about the exciting news</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m nervous, Beck.” Jade admitted on the car ride to her parents house. “What if they kick me out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then you can live with me in the RV for the time being, while we look for an apartment.” Beck says. “Your parents are lovely, Jade. I’m sure it’ll be okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been 2 weeks since their first scan, now 13 weeks pregnant. Jade was starting to feel a bump forming, and she didn’t want people to find out by just looking at her. Her friends were next to be told, but her parents were much more important.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know. They can be unpredictable.” Jade said, “And we’re 17, Beck. I don’t think we can get an apartment. Unless your mom moves in with us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You forget that I’m 18 since I got held back.” Beck said, “We can get an apartment easy peasy. It’s like I’m your parent, except that I’m your boyfriend.” He smirks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop being weird and focus on the road.” Jade crosses her arms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wonder what we’re having.” Beck says suddenly, “I don’t mind what we have. But a boy would be nice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want a girl.” Jade says, “Boys are weird. I don’t think I could handle it.” She says, “And no, we aren’t waiting until the baby is born to find out the gender. We’ll find out when we can.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds good to me. I didn’t want to wait.” Beck says, “I hope we get a boy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, we’re having a girl. They’re growing inside of me, I think I should be able to tell what gender they are.” Jade rolls her eyes. “Don’t try and fight me on this one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever you say.” Beck chuckles at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>They arrived at Jade’s house, they were all having small talk on the couch until Jade couldn’t take it anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guys, enough with the small talk. Beck and I have something really important to tell you.” Jade says. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh? Okay, honey. What is it?” Karen, her mother, says. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re listening.” Her father, Zachary, says. “No matter what, we’ll always support you.” He tells her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jade smiles at her dad’s comment, hoping that stays true. She takes her wallet out of her purse, looking through the flaps and taking out the picture from her first scan. Showing it to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take a guess.” She says, waiting for their reactions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jade… You’re pregnant?” Her mom asks, shocked as she looks at the picture. “How… How did this happen?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think you know the birds and the bees, Mom. Do I really have to explain it?” Jade rolled her eyes, “I forgot to take my pill one day.” She sighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Jade…” Zachary sighs, “You had a whole life in front of you, a possible acting career, and this happens?” He sounds more disappointed than angry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, Dad. I’m so sorry.” Jade frowns, “I didn’t do this on purpose, none of this was planned. But… We are keeping it, we’ve made our decision already.” Jade said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jade. I love you so much and you’re always going to be my baby girl.” Karen says, “I’m disappointed in you, since I have told you multiple times to be very careful when it’s come to sex. But… This baby could be a blessing to our family. And I’m willing to help you out along the way.” She smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really…?” Jade’s eyes widen. “You’re going to help me? Even after everything I put you through?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I am. You’re my daughter, Jade, no matter what.” Karen says, hugging her. “And your father is going to help out too, isn't that right, Zach?” She glances up at her husband.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.” Zachary doesn’t hesitate, hugging his daughter. “We love you two so much. Beck is like our family, too. I’m happy to do anything I can to help you two out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you so much, sir. You have no idea how much that means to us.” Beck smiles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s my pleasure, you two are perfect for each other. I’m so happy you guys are going to have a child that’s half jade, half beck.” He smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beck and Jade drove back to his house, where they were going to tell his parents. Beck was especially nervous for this one, fearing they’d kick him out. His parents were amazing people, but also unpredictable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were sitting at the dining room table. Beck’s parents patiently waiting for what they had to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well? What do you have to tell us?” Beck’s mom, Jen, asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well… I think Jade should be telling you.” Beck glances over at his girlfriend, who’s overwhelmed with everything going on today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh god…” Jade murmurs, “Well. Beck and I have been dating for almost 3 years, right?” She says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Correct.” Beck’s dad smiles. “We consider you a family member, Jade. Although you’re tough, we love having you around.” He says. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, thank you.” Jade says, “I hope you consider keeping me around because… Well. I’m pregnant.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Jen gasps, “Beck, I told you to be careful and use protection!” She snaps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not his fault!” Jade quickly steps up, “It’s my fault, I forgot to take my pill because I was so eager to have sex. I’m so sorry, Mrs. Oliver.” She quickly apologizes, something she never does. “Please, don’t be mad at him. Be mad at me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, kiddo.” Beck’s dad, John, says. “I’m disappointed in both of you. You should of been much more careful, it’s so easy to get pregnant nowadays. Especially around your age.” He sighs, “But. You’re lucky we have a trust fund for you, Beck. We were going to use it for your acting career, but, now that’s out the window. We can use it towards your baby, and an apartment for you two to live in.” He says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad… Are you serious? You don’t have to do this.” Beck tells him, “This is our baby, not yours.” He says, putting a hand on Jade’s stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I insist, son. We love you so much, and want you two to be happy. If you’re really going to be keeping it. We want a home for the two- well, eventually three of you.” John smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you so much.” Beck pulls his dad into a hug, “This was so unexpected.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Beckett. We love you two so much, Jade is like our family.” Jen says, “And I cannot wait to have a grand-baby around.” She says, eyeing Jade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jade laughs nervously, quickly being pulled into the hug by Beck. The family hugs for a little while, until Beck’s mom starts asking Jade questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So… How far along are you?” Jen asks Jade, sitting next to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“13 weeks. I’m finally out of my first trimester and the morning sickness hasn’t been as bad.” Jade says, sounding relieved. “I’m still hormonal though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re gonna be hormonal throughout the entire pregnancy, Jade. Get used to it.” Jen teases, “Do you have an ultrasound picture?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jade nods, taking the picture out of her wallet. Jen gazes at it in awe, giving Jade a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so happy for you, dear. This is such a blessing.” She smiles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that night, the gang, Jade, Beck, Andre, Tori, Cat and Robbie, all went to Nozu. Beck and Jade were going to tell them all about the pregnancy, it wasn’t right keeping it a secret for any longer, and they needed to know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guys, we have something we need to show you.” Beck says, glancing over at Jade, who was picking at her food nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, right.” Jade gets out her wallet, taking out the scan picture and placing it on the table. “Take a look.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andre picks up the picture, looking closely. “What am I supposed to be looking at?-“ He quickly realizes, “No way… Beck, you’re gonna be a dad!” He exclaims.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beck smiles, nodding. “That’s right.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat begins squealing, “Ohmygod!! Jadey!!” She pulls her best friend into a hug, “I’m so happy for you!! I’m gonna be an auntie!!” She jumps up and down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cat, settle down.” Jade says, “Don’t crush the baby.” She reminds her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry!!” She quickly squeaks, “Tori, did you hear?? Jade’s having a baby!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tori smiles, acting like she never knew. “Congratulations, Jade. You’re gonna be an amazing mom.” She says as the boys are giving each other hugs, congratulating Beck on this great accomplishment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, Vega.” Jade smiles, giving the brunette a hug. “You’re a good friend.” She whispers in her ear, then pulling away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you guys know when the baby’s due?” Andre asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“July 4th.” Jade tells them, “Get ready, you guys are gonna have to deal with an even more bitchy Jade.” She chuckles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you guys going to raise the baby in your RV? It’s a little small.” Robbie speaks up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Jade and I are going to get an apartment. We don’t know when, but hopefully soon.” Beck says, putting an arm around Jade. “My parents are opening their trust fund in order to get enough money for the baby. So there’s nothing we have to worry about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Glad to hear.” Robbie smiles, then goes back to talking to Andre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See? That wasn’t so bad.” Beck tells his girlfriend, pecking her lips.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Talking names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jade tells jasper about her pregnancy, then, her and Beck talk names</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since Jade announced her pregnancy to her parents and friends. Since then, she had been going to school with no issue. She hadn’t been staying with Beck as often, now that her parents knew. Her parents treated her like normal, although, her little brother, Jasper, who was 11 years old, had no idea that his sister was expecting.</p><p> </p><p>Jade wasn’t showing much yet, she was 14 weeks pregnant. She could feel a tiny bump but it wasn’t showing just yet. She wasn’t excited for when her clothes would stop fitting, and where she would be showing like crazy. </p><p> </p><p>“Jade. I need you to drive your brother to school today. Is that alright?” Jade’s mom asked her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s fine, mom.” Jade accepts, she was ready for school, so it wasn’t much of an issue. She walked out of her room, going to Jasper’s, she knocked. “Jasper! Are you ready to go?”</p><p> </p><p>Her brother walked out of his room, dressed for school, backpack on his back. Nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, lets go.” She says.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jade let Jasper sit in the front, he was silent the entire time they drove. Jasper was terrified of Jade, and wasn’t used to her being nice to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so quiet? I’m being nice to you.” Jade says, “Don’t be awkward.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry… But…” Jasper began to speak, “Why are you being nice to me?”</p><p> </p><p>Jade didn’t know what to say, did she tell him about what was going on, or just stay quiet? She didn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>“Jasper. I have something I need to tell you.” Jade says, “Don’t tell mom and dad that you know this yet, OK?”</p><p> </p><p>Jasper nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to be an uncle, Jasper.” Jade smiles. “Exciting, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? You’re pregnant?” Jasper gasped. “Is Beck the dad?”</p><p> </p><p>Jade sighed, “Yes. Beck is the father.” She says, “Mom and Dad already know, but I don’t know when I was supposed to tell you.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s OK. If it comes up, I’ll act like I don’t know.” He smiles, “Does this mean you’re gonna be nice to me for 9 months?”</p><p> </p><p>“More like 6 months, but close enough.” Jade says, “Don’t think I’m gonna stop tormenting you, though. I’m still your big sister.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Jasper sighs, “Do you know what you’re having? I want you to have a boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“God, Beck said the same thing.” Jade rolls her eyes, “I don’t know yet, I’ll find out in about a month or two.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to have the baby at home? Or at the hospital?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hospital.” Jade says simply, “They’re due around July.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s so long from now.” Jasper pouts, “Do I really have to wait <em>that </em>long?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, bud. You do.” Jade says, “It’ll go by fast I promise.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to move out?” Jasper asks.</p><p> </p><p>Jade stops for a second, signing. “Yeah, I’m sorry. Beck and I are getting an apartment together.” She says, “I’ll come visit you all the time though, I promise.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Jasper says simply, “I’ll miss you when the time comes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Jade says, realizing they’re at the school. “We’re here. Go get your backpack.”</p><p> </p><p>Jasper nods, grabbing his backpack from the back seat, exiting the car. “Bye, Jade!” He waves.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye.” Jade waves back, looking at the wheel. She drives off, already feeling tears running down her face.</p><p> </p><p>“God, Jade. You’re gonna ruin your makeup and you’re not even at school yet.” She says, wiping her eyes. The thought of leaving her brother behind really hurt her. But, if this baby was going to be her main priority. It was going to have to be done.</p><p> </p><p>Jade parked at school, fixing up her makeup and taking a few deep breaths so she wouldn’t cry in front of people. She walked inside, stopping at her locker to put books in there.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, babe.” Beck greeted her, kissing her forehead. “I missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade smiles, “Missed you too.” She says, shutting her locker. </p><p> </p><p>“How are you doing? Are you feeling alright?” Beck asks, his voice got quiet, “How’s the baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re okay. I’m feeling okay.” Jade says, “Our 16 week scan is coming up.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s exciting.” Beck says, “I can’t wait to see our little bug again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Little bug?” Jade makes a face, “Beck, that’s such a weird nickname.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was looking at nicknames for unborn babies, and bug just stuck.” The tanned male said, “We can change it if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no. I don’t mind.” Jade shakes her head, “Just make sure you’re quiet about it. I don’t want our friends catching onto the name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it.” Beck smiles. Hearing the bell ring. “Want to walk to class together?” </p><p> </p><p>Jade nodded.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lunch rolled around, Beck had gone to get coffee for him and Jade. Jade sat there, picking at the food she had gotten from the grub truck. Her old meal didn’t appeal to her anymore, so she got something else to make up for it.</p><p> </p><p>Beck came back with the coffee, sitting her cup down in front of her. She smiled at him, picking up the cup and taking a big swig.</p><p> </p><p>Jade quickly spit the coffee out onto a napkin, “What the hell??! Beck, you got me the wrong kind!”</p><p> </p><p>“No I didn’t.” Beck shakes his head, “I got you decaf.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s the <em>wrong </em>kind!” Jade hisses. “Take it back, Beck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jade. You can’t have caffeine, remember?” Beck says, raising an eyebrow at her.</p><p> </p><p>Jade sighs, remembering she was carrying a life inside of her. Caffeine wasn’t good for the baby. And she couldn’t risk their health. “Fine. I guess I’ll drink decaf.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. And don’t go sneaking caffeine, OK?” Beck reminds her, putting a hand on her lower back. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too.” Jade rolls her eyes, taking a sip of her coffee. </p><p> </p><p>“If it’ll make you feel better, I’ll stop drinking coffee.” Beck suggests, “It’s like how the husband will gain weight during their wife’s pregnancy to make her feel better.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s gross.” Jade says, “Keep drinking coffee. I don’t care. It doesn’t bother me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? You seem pretty bothered.” Beck tells her. “Be honest. I’ll stop drinking coffee if you want me too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care, Beck.” Jade grits her teeth. “Stop pushing me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay.” Beck stops, going back to his food.</p><p> </p><p>“Hiii!” Cat approaches the table, sitting down next to her friend. “Jade!! Hi!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Cat.” Jade gives her red-haired friend a small smile. </p><p> </p><p>“How’s the baby??” Cat said, being loud as ever.</p><p> </p><p>“CAT! Shh!” Jade hushes her friend, hoping nobody is staring. “The baby is just fine, you’re forgetting I’m only 14 weeks pregnant.” She says.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. But I’m just so excited!” Cat says, bouncing in her seat. “I hope you’re having a girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too, Cat.” Jade says, “I won’t find out for another month or two, so be patient.” She reminds her friend. </p><p> </p><p>“Kay-Kay.” Cat says sadly, going back to eating her food.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>Jade and Beck were laying in the RV together, Beck was finishing up his homework as Jade was scrolling through the slap on her phone. She laid on her back, while Beck sat up. He glanced at her constantly to make sure she hadn’t fallen asleep, as she tended to be more tired than usual.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been thinking about baby names.” Beck speaks up, “I know we don’t know the gender yet, but it’s good to have names in mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Jade raises a brow, “Share.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ashton for a boy?” Beck suggests. “It’s cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I know you want a boy but it’s not happening.” Jade smirks, “Ashton is cute, but give me some girl names.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Beck shrugs, “Elizabeth?”</p><p> </p><p>“No way.” Jade shakes her head, “Too girly. Next.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm…” Beck puts his pen to his chin, “Jada?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s too close to my name.” Jade rolls her eyes, “Next.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. How about Lucinda?” Beck says.</p><p> </p><p>“Ew. You’re awful with names, Beck.” Jade says, sitting up. “Let’s come back to this topic another day. When we actually know the gender.” She tells her boyfriend, kissing his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Will do.” Beck says, kissing his girlfriend on the lips. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Maternity clothes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jade goes to her 16 week appointment, gets maternity clothes, and talks with lane about her future at hollywood arts</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 weeks had passed. Jade had her 16 week appointment that day, and she wasn’t too hyped about going. Her moods had been constantly off and on, from angry to sad to lovey, it was a complicated mix Beck had to deal with. </p><p> </p><p>Jade was in her room, going through what clothes she could wear to the appointment. Some of her clothes were starting to be tight around her stomach, due to it constantly growing. And it was frustrating to toss her favorite clothing items to the back of her closet, it brought her to tears many times.</p><p> </p><p>Jade grabbed her favorite shirt and tried putting it on, but to her surprise, it wasn’t fitting. She hissed under her breath and tossed it in her closet, sitting down on her bed, she crossed her arms. Trying to cool off.</p><p> </p><p>Beck entered the room, checking in on her to make sure she was okay. “Babe? Are you done changing? We should really get going.” He says, noticing her looking upset.</p><p> </p><p>He frowned and sat beside his girlfriend, putting an arm around her. “What’s wrong?” He asked, “Talk to me, Jade.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade sniffled, wiping her eyes. “My favorite shirt doesn’t fit me anymore.” She says, “I’m so fat, Beck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jade… Don’t say that.” Beck tells her, “You’re beautiful, and not fat in any way. I think your baby bump is beautiful, Jade. I don’t want to see you putting yourself down anymore.” He says, kissing her forehead. “We can go shopping for clothes after our appointment, how about that?”</p><p> </p><p>She wipes her eyes, nodding. “What am I going to wear, though? I don’t have any good shirts left.” She says.</p><p> </p><p>“I brought some extra clothes with me, let me see what I have.” Beck tells her, “I’ll be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>Beck comes back with 3 shirts, all different colors, thankfully ones that Jade didn’t absolutely hate. He laid them down for her, waiting for her to choose.</p><p> </p><p>Jade picked up the black t-shirt, throwing it on and looking at herself in the mirror. She didn’t mind the way it looked, it was quite big on her. But it would do for now.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that good?” Beck asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.” Jade nods, grabbing her leather jacket and putting it on. “We can go now.”</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They arrived at the appointment, Jade was laid down in the usual chair where the nurse applied the cold gel to her stomach. Jade still wasn’t used to the feeling, but the doctor always told her it would feel better overtime.</p><p> </p><p>Doctor Rose moved the doppler over Jade’s stomach, looking at the screen where the baby was being shown, the baby was shown moving around, Jade couldn’t feel it yet, but it made her so happy knowing her baby was incredibly active.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor asked if she wanted to hear the heartbeat again, which Jade quickly accepted. Once Beck and Jade heard the heartbeat, tears came to their eyes like the first time they heard it. Knowing their baby was alive and well made them feel incredible.</p><p> </p><p>“The baby looks great. And great news, at your 20 week scan. We can find out the gender of your baby.” Doctor rose smiles. “Or do you want it to be a surprise?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no. We want to find out.” Jade tells her, holding Beck’s hand. “Right, Beck?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.” Beck nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect. I’ll see you two in a month.” Doctor rose says.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The two drove to the mall to start shopping for maternity clothes, usually Jade would of out right refused to do this. But wearing the same clothes nearly everyday was getting tiring, and people were starting to question her. </p><p> </p><p>They went into the maternity clothes store, looking at sizes for pants and shirts, sweaters, too. A worker helped them pick out a few pairs of pants, that were stretchy and comfortable to wear. Two black sweaters, a red sweater. A couple of plain colored t-shirts, and some long sleeved shirts. They matched her style perfectly, and Jade was happy with the results. </p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>The next week at school, Jade was starting to get stares and whispers from people. Usually consisting of ‘Did she gain weight?’ or ‘Is she pregnant?’. Due to Jade’s small figure, she was starting to show a lot quicker. She could easily hide it, but chose not too.</p><p> </p><p>She was putting books in her locker, getting ready for lunch, she didn’t look forward to lunch anymore since that’s where people stared the most. All Jade wanted to do was hide in the janitors closet and disappear, but that wasn’t an option.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, babe.” Beck approached his girlfriend, kissing her forehead. “How’s your day been?”</p><p> </p><p>Jade shrugs, putting another book in her locker before putting her bag over her shoulder. Beck frowned, he could always read Jade like a book.</p><p> </p><p>“Talk to me, what’s bothering you?” Beck asks, hoping not too upset her with that question. “You can talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“People are starting to stare.” Jade says blankly, “It’s making me uncomfortable. They’re already making assumptions, I thought it would take a while for this to happen, but it’s happening so quickly.” Her voice cracks, trying to hold back tears. “I don’t know what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have to ignore it, babe.” Beck says, putting his hand on her cheek. “You’re Jade West. Nothing ever bothers you, right?” He smiles at her. “You’re tough, nothing ever gets through to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s usually the case, but these hormones are killing me, Beck.” Jade groans, “I don’t feel like myself anymore. I feel like a completely different person and I hate it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re still the same Jade to me.” Beck reminds her, kissing her. “I don’t mind that things are different now, change is hard, I understand. But you’re even more perfect now than you were before.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade blushes, “You think so?” She asks him. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course. You’re carrying our baby, Jade. How could you not be perfect?” Beck smiles at her. Pecking her lips once more. “I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.” Jade kisses her boyfriend. “Can we go to lunch now? I’m starving.” She says.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, lets go.” Beck takes her hand, both heading to lunch.</p><p> </p><p>Jade gets her favorite salad from the grub truck, sitting down with her friends. Cat’s already beginning to bombard her friend with questions about the baby, when they’d be born, the gender, etc.</p><p> </p><p>“Cat, I’ve told you this a hundred times. The baby isn’t due till July.” Jade sighs, picking at her food, “And can you quiet down? I don’t want other people to hear you.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long are you going to be going to school?” Tori asks her. “Will you be around for finals?”</p><p> </p><p>“Finals are in June, of course i’ll be around.” Jade says, “I’ll be huge, but i’ll be there. Then I’m out of school for who knows how long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jade and I don’t exactly have a plan for how long we’ll stay home with the baby.” Beck says, “This is something we need to talk to Lane about. Which, by the way, we should do soon.” He tells Jade, who nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Once it’s discussed with Lane, we’ll update you guys, how does that sound?” Jade asks, putting some food into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Her friends agree, and they go back to eating.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After lunch, the couple goes to Lane’s office to start discussing their plans for the future. Lane seems surprised when both of them come in, as they’re unexpected guests.</p><p> </p><p>“Beck, Jade.” Lane says, rubbing his hands together with the lotion he was using, “Take a seat.”</p><p> </p><p>Beck and Jade take a seat next to each other, Jade sinks into the couch immediately, admiring the comfort of it. Her fatigue from the pregnancy started kicking in as soon as she sat down.</p><p> </p><p>“What can I help you guys with?” Lane asked, sitting in his chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we have some news.” Beck says, glancing over at Jade, giving him the approval to say it. “Jade’s pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, wow.” Lane’s eyes widen. “Congratulations, you two, that’s so exciting.” He smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Jade says, “It definitely wasn’t planned, but we’re excited.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good, good. It’s always good to make this into a positive situation.” Lane says, “We should discuss your future here at hollywood arts.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what we came here for.” Beck says, “Jade is due in July, and it’s nearly the beginning of February. We have time to discuss options.” He says, “Jade, what do you want to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well.” Jade sits up, “School goes up to the 25th of June. By then, I’ll be around 37 weeks, maybe less.” She says, “I want to be able to do my finals peacefully, and be able to walk around the school without people questioning what’s going on in my life. I want the teachers to know I’m expecting, since I won’t be able to hide it for long. But I want them to treat me normally.” She tells him. “Can you get that done for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can.” Lane nods, writing something down in his notepad. “As for maternity leave, how long were you thinking? 3 months?”</p><p> </p><p>“3 months is good.” Jade nods, “Is it possible to go longer if I need to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely, just talk to me if you need an extension. You can take as much time as you want. We can send you work online to do at home, is that alright?” Lane asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect.” Jade nods, “Thank you, Lane. I really appreciate it.” She smiles at him.</p><p> </p><p>“My pleasure.” Lane nods, “And congratulations, again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Jade says, taking Beck’s hand, they walk out together, feeling satisfied with their answers.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Moving in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beck and Jade move into their apartment</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 weeks had passed. Jade was 18 weeks pregnant and each week her stomach was growing, she was starting to become more noticeably pregnant. Beck admired it while Jade was more scared, because of people at her school knowing and gossiping about her. But Beck constantly reminded her she was beautiful and not to care about what people think.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the day that they were moving into their apartment, they had picked out a big apartment in an apartment complex, it had enough room for the couple and the baby. They planned out a certain room for the nursery and had their own master bed room, it was perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beck’s parents were helping them unbox and set everything up, and by the end of the day, the apartment was looking great. Beck and Jade were satisfied with the place, and couldn’t wait to start their family here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think we did pretty good today.” Beck says, getting into bed next to Jade. “I already feel at home here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too.” Jade smiles, putting a hand on her expanding belly. “I’m excited to start our family here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beck smiles back at her, kissing her cheek lightly. He moves next to her, running his hand over her stomach. “I’m so excited to find our what we’re having.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I really hope we’re having a girl.” Jade admits, “I won’t mind if it’s a boy, but I’ve always wanted a girl.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?” Beck raised his eyebrows. “I never knew this. Why didn’t you tell me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I don’t want to be wrong if we end up having a boy. That would be embarrassing.” Jade chuckles, letting out a yawn. “I’m exhausted.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too. We should get some rest, school’s tomorrow.” Beck said, hearing Jade groan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hate going to school.” Jade sighs, “Everyone stares at me and whispers. I’m so sick of it. I wish they’d just shut up and mind their fucking business.” She rolls her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, language. Little bug has ears.” Beck reminds her, “But they don’t define you, J. You shouldn’t care about what they say.” He kisses her temple, “I’m here to defend you and so are our friends, don’t worry about them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jade stays silent, but nods. “Okay, fine.” She says, “Can we sleep now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The next day, lunch time rolled around and Jade was starving. She got her food from the truck, sitting down and beginning to eat in peace. Beck was right next to her, minding his business as the rest of his friends and girlfriend ate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laughing erupted from behind them, Beck glanced over and saw Ryder Daniels with his friends, glancing over at Jade and whispering something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Beck, don’t acknowledge it. They’ve been doing this for a week now.” Jade says, stabbing at her food angrily. “I’d kick their asses if I wasn’t carrying your child.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then I’ll do it.” Beck mutters, standing up. “Hey!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryder turns around, facing Beck. “Oh look, it’s the sluts boyfriend.” He grins at him, “How does it feel being the father of a big mistake?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jade cringes at their words, Cat quickly wraps her arms around Jade to make her feel comforted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s OK, Jadey… Don’t listen to them.” She says, clinging onto her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine, Cat. But thanks, I guess.” Jade shrugs, trying to pull away from Cat’s grasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did you just say about my child?” Beck hisses, grabbing Ryder by his shirt collar. “Don’t ever speak of my baby like that, got it?” He says, gritting his teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what happens if I don’t stop, hm?” Ryder threatens him. “Let’s see what you can do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beck feels like punching him, but knowing Jade doesn’t want him to do anything about this, he doesn’t want to disrespect his girlfriends wishes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This isn’t over, Ryder.” Beck says, letting go of his shirt. He goes back to the lunch table, but sees Jade is gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s Jade?” Beck asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She ran off. We tried stopping her but she was really quick.” Tori says, “I’d go check on her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh god.” Beck says, taking his things before he heads inside. He asks a bunch of people if they’ve seen Jade, but a lot of people say no.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beck thinks of the first spot she’d always go to, the janitors closet, it was pretty obvious. He walked over to the door, opening it, and to nobody’s surprise, Jade was sitting there, burying her face in her knees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jade…” Beck frowns, he sits across from her. Putting a hand on her thigh, “Talk to me, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything.” She mumbles, looking up. Her face is drenched in mistake. “I can't take this anymore, Beck. It’s only been a week since they started and I’m already at my limit.” She says, sniffling. “I can’t ignore them when they keep going.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jade, babe. Everything’s going to be okay.” Beck says, putting a hand on her cheek. “If they ever do that again, I’m gonna take care of them for real. I know you don’t want me too, but they can’t get away with this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jade stays quiet, she shuts her eyes for a second and sighs.</p>
<p>“Did we make a mistake, Beck?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Beck asks, her words feel like daggers knowing she feels this way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean… The baby. Should we have kept them? Or are we fucking up our lives?” Jade says, “Should we consider adoption?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jade, what are you talking about? This wasn’t a mistake. Not one bit. You should know this.” He frowns, “We’re going to be a family, babe. A happy family. Our baby is coming sooner than we anticipated, but that’s OK.” He reminds her, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “Please never talk like that again. It breaks my heart knowing you’re feeling this way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jade let’s a tear slip down her cheeks. “I’m sorry.” She chokes back sobs, pulling Beck into a hug. “I want to go home.” She sniffles, burying her face in Beck’s shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, we can go home.” He tells her, taking her out of the janitors closet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Jade got home, she changed into a tank top and sweats, getting into bed. She wanted to disappear from the world and never come back, but giving up wasn’t an option right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jade fell asleep for the next couple hours, but was woken up but someone who was not Beck, which upset her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get the hell out. I don’t want to talk to anyone.” Jade says into her pillow, grasping it angrily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cmon, Jade. Cat and I are worried about you.” A familiar voice says. It’s Tori. Who’d come along with Cat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jade sits up, her hair a mess. She couldn’t be mad that her two friends were here. She sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You didn’t have to come here.” Jade says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes we did, we brought you cookies!” Cat says, holding out a bag. “They’re oatmeal raisin, since you’ve been craving those recently.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jade takes the bag, opening it and taking a cookie out. They look pretty good, she takes a bite, and to her surprise, they are good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks.” She says, “You guys can go now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Jade. We aren’t leaving.” Tori takes a seat next to Jade, Cat joining her. “We’re here to make you feel better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t need to feel better. I just want to be alone.” Jade says, “I even told Beck not to bother me, so that really means I want my alone time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine. We’ll go.” Tori sighs, “It was nice to see you, though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye, Jade.” Cat waved as they both left. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jade waved to them, once they were gone. She laid back onto her pillow, munching on the cookies her friends had brought her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later on, Beck came into the room, with Jade’s permission of course. He sat next to her, running his fingers through her dark locks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Being 17 and pregnant sucks.” Jade says, sighing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.” Beck kisses her cheek. “But we’ll get through it together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Jade agrees, breathing out, “I hope so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re almost halfway through, babe. You’ve got this.” Beck reminded her, “You’re the strongest woman I know, you know that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks.” Jade shrugs, “I don’t know about that, though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m right and you know it.” Beck says, “You’re so strong, Jade, and because of that, our baby is going to be strong.” He tells her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did I do to deserve you?” Jade says, “You’ve stuck around for nearly 3 years, through thick and thin, our breakups, and now my pregnancy.” She says, “You’re amazing, Beck.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you so much, Jade.” Beck says, “And I’m never going to leave you. Ever.” He promises her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold me.” Jade politely asks, “Please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.” Beck smiles, wrapping his arms around her, putting one hand on her belly. The two fall asleep together peacefully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Gender reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beck and Jade find out the gender of their baby :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Jade’s 20 week appointment. The most important one of them all, it was the one where’d they find out that the baby is healthy, and the gender. Jade was incredibly nervous about the baby being healthy. What if they had some life-threatening disease and she had to deliver right away? The thought scared her, but she did her best to push it to the back of her head.</p><p> </p><p>She was silent the whole car ride there, Beck knew she was nervous and didn’t want to upset her by saying anything. He let her relax and think to herself, until they got to the clinic of course.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Jade. Your baby is perfectly healthy. There’s no issues internally or externally, which is perfect. You’re growing a healthy life in there.” Doctor Rose assures her, which makes Jade sigh in relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Now’s the big moment, are you ready to find out what you’re having?” The blonde asked, Jade and Beck nodding.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor takes a look, smiling, looking back at the couple. “It’s a girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade quickly tears up, and Beck is ecstatic that Jade got just what she wanted. Beck kisses his girlfriend on the temple, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re having a baby girl, Jade.” He says, kissing her again. “I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Beck.” Jade says through her happy tears, letting him hold her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next day at lunch, Beck and Jade were contemplating if they should tell their friends or not, or sneak it into a sentence. Since their friends were oblivious to nearly anything, they decided just to tell them.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, we have news for you.” Beck speaks up, getting everyone’s attention. “It’s important, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up?” Andre asks. “Is it about the baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, what else would it be about.” Jade says under her breath, but nobody hears her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it is.” Beck replies, “First off, our baby is perfectly healthy and has no issues. Jade is at the healthy weight for her stage, and so is the baby.” Beck says, “But enough with the boring stuff, Jade, do you want to say the big reveal?”</p><p> </p><p>Jade nods, smiling at her friends. “We’re having a girl.” She tells them, watching her two friends start to squeal in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Yay yay yay!” Cat squeals, giving Jade a hug. “I’m so happy!! I’m gonna be an auntie to a baby girl!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes you are, Cat. Now stop hugging me, you’re crushing her.” Jade says, Cat quickly pulling off.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt her!” Cat begins to pout, genuinely thinking she’d hurt her friend’s baby. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t actually hurt her, Cat. I was just joking.” Jade smirks, “Tori, now it’s your turn to get off me.” She says.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Tori sighs, getting off of Jade. “But that’s so exciting, Jade. I’m so happy for both of you.” She smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Vega.” Jade says, “She’ll be excited to meet you, I’m sure.” </p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jade was looking at her phone that night, in bed while Beck was beside her, reading a book. Jade never understood why Beck loves to read so much, but she wasn’t in the mood to question him.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that we know the gender, we can start discussing names.” Beck says, putting his book down. “Do you have anything in mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not yet.” Jade says, “I need more time to think about the perfect name. We have 20 more weeks to go, it shouldn’t be too hard to think of a name.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it shouldn’t.” Beck says, “But knowing she’s a girl also means we can do more shopping.” He smiles at the thought, “Cute onesies, blankets, stuffed animals. We can start prepping the nursery whenever.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Beck. I just don’t want to rush into it.” She tells him. “In a few weeks we can start prepping, I promise. I’d like to feel her move first at least.”</p><p> </p><p>“She hasn’t moved?” Beck questions.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Jade shakes her head, “It should be any day, now. It’s normal for her to move late in the first pregnancy.” She says.</p><p> </p><p>“She can hear us though, correct?” Beck asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.” Jade responds, running a hand over her belly. “I’m excited to feel her move. That’s how I know she’s really real. And that this isn’t some dream.”</p><p> </p><p>“Our life is going to be so perfect, Jade.” Beck smiles. “I know this seemed like a nightmare at first, but it’s turning out so well. I couldn’t be happier.” </p><p> </p><p>Jade leans over and kisses him, smiling through their kiss. “I’m happier than I’ve been in months, and it’s all thanks to you, and our little girl.” She says, “This whole pregnancy is really making me not take life for granted, and how I should of enjoyed living before. It’s going to be hard not being an actress when I’m older, and being a teen mom is going to be hard, but. I know I can do it with you.” </p><p> </p><p>“We can do it together, Jade. I promise.” Beck gives her a promising smile. “I love you both so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I love you.” She smiles.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>About a week later, Jade was in bed, around 3 in the morning. Wide awake. She kept tossing and turning because of the annoying fluttering that had been in her stomach that had started a few days ago, it was making her feel nauseous and she hated that feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Beck felt her tossing and turning, it woke him up, that wasn’t the problem though. He needed to make sure Jade was alright.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade?” Beck said quietly, sleep still obvious in his voice. “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s this fluttering in my stomach that won’t go away, it’s making me nauseous.” Jade says, “I just want to sleep and I can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you wake me? I could of helped you.” Beck says sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want to bother you, you need your sleep.” Jade tells him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Your sleep is more important than mine.” Beck says, “Here, let me try this.”</p><p> </p><p>Beck reaches his hand out and places it on Jade’s protruding stomach, he rubs it in circles, hoping to relax Jade and the baby. </p><p> </p><p>Jade relaxes at the feeling of Beck’s hand on her stomach, letting out a deep breath she’d be holding in. She was relaxed for a good few minutes, until she felt something besides the fluttering. Making her eyes fly open.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Beck asked, sensing the fear Jade was feeling. “Do we need to go to the doctor?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, No. We don’t.” Jade shakes her head, “I think the fluttering was the baby moving, and I felt her actually kick.” </p><p> </p><p>Beck was speechless, he didn’t expect this milestone to come so soon. But before he knew it he was trying to feel the baby move around, once he felt the swift kick against his palm. He couldn’t believe it, this was all so surreal feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god…” Beck smiles, wiping his eyes. “That’s our baby girl moving.” </p><p> </p><p>“It is.” Jade smiles, “I can’t believe it. She’s really alive and in there.” </p><p> </p><p>“This was the best thing to wake up too.” Beck kisses her softly, “I’m so happy.” </p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Jade kisses him back. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Beck fell asleep with his hand on Jade’s stomach, hoping to wake up to one of his baby’s possible movements. And that was what happened, around 10:00 AM. Beck was woken up to the small kick of the baby.</p><p> </p><p>Beck smiled, moving closer to his girlfriend’s stomach. He began to talk to the baby.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, baby girl.” Beck started off, being quiet so he wouldn’t wake up Jade. “I hope you slept well last night, I know you like keeping your mom up, but you need your rest too.” He says, “I’m gonna make your mom some breakfast, so you can both eat. How does that sound?”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t get a response, but he took it as a yes. Getting up, he went to go make Jade a perfect breakfast in bed meal.</p><p> </p><p>He ended up making her a couple of chocolate chip waffles, bacon, no eggs since those made her feel sick, and a piece of toast with butter on it. Along with some decaf coffee and strawberries on the side.</p><p> </p><p>Beck brought it into the room on a tray, whispering her name to wake his fast asleep girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade, wake up.” He said softly, “I made you breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade groaned, sitting herself up. Seeing the big plate of food made her mouth water, and she couldn’t believe how sweet of Beck this was.</p><p> </p><p>“Here.” Beck places it on her lap, “Eat up. It’s all yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Beck… You didn’t have to make me this.” Jade says, “You’re treating me too well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t that a good thing?” Beck asks as he sits down.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but it’s all too much. I don’t deserve it.” Jade says, “I always try to start fights. Why would you want to make me breakfast?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I love you, that’s why.” Beck kisses her cheek. “Don’t ever question this, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“... Fine.” Jade gives in, starting to eat her bacon first. She was hungrier than she first though, and ended up eating it all.</p><p> </p><p>“That was amazing, Beck.” Jade says, snuggling up to her boyfriend. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Beck kisses her temple. “Do you want to go back to sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please.” Jade nods.</p><p> </p><p>Beck smiles, letting Jade fall asleep in his arms. He cradles her stomach as she falls asleep, the baby was asleep, but he still loved the feeling of cradling his baby girl.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Shopping trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jade, beck and her mom go on a shopping trip</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal tuesday in Sikowitz’ class, he was going on about method acting and how you should take it seriously. It was hard to take this teacher seriously due to the way he dressed, but it was an acting class how serious could it possibly get?</p><p> </p><p>Jade was nearly falling asleep during that class due to her fatigue still kicking in, Beck had his arm around her while she was nearly falling asleep against his shoulder. Sikowitz never said anything about her falling asleep, since he knew about Jade’s situation.</p><p> </p><p>Once the bell rang, Sikowitz spoke up as Beck and Jade tried to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Beck, Jade.” He started, “Stay for a moment.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade froze, but Beck squeezed her hand to reassure her that it was okay. The two walked over to their favorite teacher, waiting for what he had to say.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard the news.” Sikowitz said, “I wanted to congratulate you guys on the pregnancy. That’s quite exciting.” He says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. It was definitely unexpected, but we’re really excited.” Beck says.</p><p> </p><p>“I also heard from a certain red-head that you two are having a girl. How exciting!” Sikowitz claps his hands together, “Which means I just had to get you a gift for your little girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t need to do that.” Jade tells him, “Seriously, don’t worry about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, I insist!” The teacher says, grabbing a white bag with pink polka dots. “I know you don’t like pink, so I did my best to get as less pink as possible.” He smiles, handing Jade the bag. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Jade smiles softly, she opens up the bag, inside was a blanket and a stuffed animal, the blanket was white with a pink little bunny head at the top. The stuffed animal being a gray elephant that was incredibly soft, she was overwhelmed with emotion once seeing the items, but put it behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“This is… amazing.” Jade says softly, “Thank you so much, Sikowitz. This means so much to the both of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, and if you two need anything. Please come to me. I’m willing to help as much as I can.” Sikowitz says, “I have to admit, you two are my favorite out of the gang.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s surprising.” Jade mutters, “Again, thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to us.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s my pleasure. Now, go get some lunch. I don’t want you two starving.” Sikowitz teases, watching the two walk off.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jade was home in her bed after school, laying the small elephant stuffed animal on her swollen stomach. She wanted to start decorating the nursery soon, getting a crib set up, a dresser, paint it, etc. She was currently 22 weeks that day, and wanted to start officially planning when she hit 6 months.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised Sikowitz gave us a gift.” Beck says as he gets into bed with Jade, “That was nice of him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.” Jade says, something on her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up?” Beck raises a brow.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to start decorating the nursery soon.” Jade says, “Not now, it’s a little early, I still have 4 months to go. Maybe around 6-7 months?” </p><p> </p><p>“That sounds perfect.” Beck says, “We’ve already got a head start for the nursery, with the blanket and stuffed animal.” He smiles at the thought of his baby girl with the blanket. “She’s gonna love these.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know she will.” Jade smiles at the thought of her baby, “We should pick out a name before we design the nursery.”</p><p> </p><p>“For sure.” Beck agreed with her, “Do you want to go shopping tomorrow? We can pick out some outfits for her, maybe start looking at cribs.” He offers. “And a baby swing, of course. I’d love to have one of those so we can just gaze at her.” </p><p> </p><p>“That sounds perfect.” Jade says, leaning over and kissing her boyfriends cheek. “Let’s not go too crazy. We don’t have a lot of money. My mom should come with us, she’s good with this kind of stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Then it’s a date, including your mom.” Beck says, shutting off the light in their room. “Goodnight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Night.”</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next day, Jade’s mom pulled up to her place. Knocking on the door to their apartment, Jade opened it. Happy to see her mom.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, mom.” Jade smiled, pulling her mother into a hug. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.” She admits.</p><p> </p><p>“Gosh, me too.” Karen says, patting her daughter’s back, pulling back. She admires how beautiful her girl looks with a baby bump.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade, you’re absolutely glowing!” Karen says, “Your bump is so cute.” She coos, reaching out to touch it.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, please.” Jade blushes with embarrassment, “I’m only 22 weeks pregnant. It’ll be a while before I’m actually fully showing. Just wait.” She winks.</p><p> </p><p>Beck walked over, seeing Jade’s mom, he quickly greeted her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Mrs. West.” Beck holds out his hand for her to shake, which she does. “It’s so good to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh honey, you don’t need to shake my hand. Come here.” Karen pulls Beck into a hug, “And call me Karen, ‘Mrs. West’ makes me sound old.” She chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, Right. Sorry.” Beck laughs, hugging her back. Pulling away, “Are we ready to go? Jade’s eager to get this shopping trip done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, of course. Are we taking separate cars?” Karen asks Jade, who nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect. Let’s go then.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The three of them make it to the mall, they head to the baby store and all start looking around together. They look in the gender neutral section and the girl section, seeing all sorts of cute things.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh wow, I love this. Come here, Jade.” Karen says, calling her daughter over. Showing her the baby swing she found, “It’s got a little mobile thing too, for when she’s older.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s cute, yeah. But look at the price.” Jade points to it, “There's no way we can afford it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, this is on me.” Karen smiles, “I’ll buy you a few things, how's that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, you don’t have too, it’s fine. We can just look.” Jade says.</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense. I insist. This is a shopping trip. Not a looking trip.” She giggles, “Is that a no on the swing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet. I just want a few outfits for her, we already have one at home stored in the soon-to-be nursery.” Jade says.</p><p> </p><p>“Do we have a name for the little girl?” Karen asks, Jade shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. We should get a name book, too. Right Beck?” Jade turns to her boyfriend, who agrees with her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go find one while you two look.” Beck says, kissing Jade’s temple. “Love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too.” Jade says softly, going back to looking around with her mom. “There’s so much to choose from, it’s almost overwhelming.” She admits.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, hun. I have two kids. I remember what this was like.” She smiles, “I always got you these giraffes to chew on when you were teething, this is definitely a good start.” Karen says, putting the ‘Sophie the Giraffe’ in the cart.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay… What else?” Jade asks, “We need things for newborns too, mom. This is what we’re going to be dealing with first.” </p><p> </p><p>“Right, right. This is just so exciting, sorry!” Her mom apologizes, “Okay, newborns. Newborns… Hm…” She leads Jade to the newborn section, “Here, how about this onesie? It’s not too pink or girly.” </p><p> </p><p>The onesie was white with some light purple polka dots, it wasn’t too much for Jade. So she nodded and put it in the cart, it was newborn to 3 months, so it would be lasting her a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to be breast feeding?” Jade’s mom asks quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I hear that’s what’s best for the baby to grow properly.” Jade nods, “Should we get a breast pump?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm. It’s good for when you’re going out, breastfeeding is natural and beautiful. But people are awful when it comes to it. It’s disgusting.” Karen says, picking out a breast pump for Jade. “Here, hows this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need a designed one, just plain is fine.” Jade says, picking out the most plain one she could find. “It’s not like I’m picking a dress for prom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I know.” Karen gives her a patient smile, “Pacifiers. You’re going to need a few of those. It gets the baby to sleep quick.” She says, gazing at a few of them. “Is there any color you want specifically?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really, I don’t mind.” Jade shakes her head, “Maybe blue? Purple? I don’t know what she’ll like.”</p><p> </p><p>“She can’t tell you what she likes, Jade. You need to go with what your instinct tells you.” Karen says, “What’s it telling you now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.” Jade thinks, “I think blue and white will be good, with a purple one, too.” She says, picking out the ones that appeal to her the most. </p><p> </p><p>“Perfect. Oh, and there’s Beck with the book.” Karen says, watching him place the book in the cart. “C’mon, let’s keep going.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After a couple hours, the three finished their shopping trip. They’d gotten a couple more onesies, some stuffed animals, another blanket, and books with parenting advice. The next shopping trip, Jade wanted to bring Tori and Cat, knowing they’d have the time of their lives picking out stuff for the baby.</p><p> </p><p>Beck and Jade got home, putting the stuff they got in the room that would be the nursery. They couldn’t wait to start decorating soon and see the nursery finally come alive. Their friends were going to help with the nursery, which would be a fun project for all of them. </p><p> </p><p>“Beck?” Jade looked up at her boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up?” Beck asked her. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine. I just…” Jade looked down at her feet, then back at him. “I think I want the baby to sleep in our room for a few months.” She says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that’s fine.” Beck smiles at her, “Do you still want a crib for this room?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.” Jade nods, “We can have a bassinet and a changing table in the corner of our room. Then when she’s older we can move the changing table to her room.” She says, “It’ll make me feel better knowing she’s close to us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand.” Beck kisses her cheek. “I love that you want her close to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just want her to feel safe.” Jade shrugs, “You must think I’m going soft with this whole baby thing, but I want you to know, that’s not true.” She smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I know.” Beck grins, “You’re still the same Jade. Just with a little more softness.” He says.</p><p> </p><p>“I said I wasn’t becoming soft.” Jade crosses her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. That’s why I said a little more softness.” Beck says, “You’re not completely soft. You’re still tough. You just have a soft side for the baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s…” Jade tries to fight him on that, but just smiles. “I wish I could say that wasn’t true, but it is.” She sighs, leaning her head on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” Beck kisses her head, “You’re amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop that.” Jade says, “You’re way too nice to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have the right to be. You’re my girlfriend.” Beck smiles, “I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade sighs, leaning into his touch. “I love you too, you sap.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Name reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>beck and jade finally pick a name for their baby :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jade was now 6 months pregnant. She was getting close to her third trimester which was when she was going to have to start taking things more seriously. Which meant she couldn’t stress herself out, carry heavy objects, make sure she ate enough food, drank enough water. Beck had done his research and was going to make sure he took good care of his girlfriend, which started out by carrying some of her books for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do we really have to start doing this now? I’m not even in my third trimester yet.” Jade rolls her eyes as Beck takes a couple books from her locker, putting them in his bag. “I can handle this myself, Beck.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but I’m just looking out for you. All of your friends are going to start doing the same, so look out for that.” Beck says, “We’re just trying to help you, it’s nothing personal. I promise.” He smiles, kissing her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Jade sighed, she didn’t want to be treated like a 6 year old. She had 3 months to go and knowing she had to deal with this was obnoxious, but maybe it was best for the baby.</p><p> </p><p>“I already can’t have caffeine, I’m up most of the night because my daughter just loves being awake at night. And now I can’t carry more than 2 books?” Jade scoffs, “This is such bullshit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jade, don’t be like that.” Beck frowns, “We’re doing this because carrying too much isn’t good for the baby. You want the best for her, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>Jade sighed, knowing he was right. “Yeah… I guess.” She shrugged, “I hate it when you’re right.” Jade groans.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you do.” Beck laughs, hearing the bell ring. “Come on, lets get to class.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Beck, Jade and Cat had their math class together. Cat sat next to Jade while Beck was right behind them. Jade always had to help Cat with her work since she wasn’t amazing at math, but she didn’t mind. Cat had tried doing the work herself since Jade was usually always exhausted. Jade insisted that she was okay with helping, though.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade, I have a question that’s not math related.” Cat pipes up.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Jade says, looking up from her work.</p><p> </p><p>“When’s the baby coming?” Cat asks rather loudly, Jade quickly hushing her.</p><p> </p><p>“Cat! Stop being so loud.” Jade says, her teeth gritted. “Her exact due date is July 7th. But I think she’ll be here earlier, hence why Beck bought 4th of july themed pajamas for her.” She tells her friend. </p><p> </p><p>“Ooooh, okay!” Cat smiles, satisfied. “Do you have a name for her?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Cat. That’s one thing Beck and I need to decide on.” Jade says.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? I heard my name.” Beck looks up from his paper.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m telling her how we need to decide on a name. You know, for our daughter.” Jade raises a brow at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, right. That’s something we should discuss soon.” Beck says.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure is.” Jade says, “Cat, what do you want us to name our baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…” Cat thinks, “Can you name her Mrs. Purple? Like my giraffe?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh… I’ll think about it.” Jade says, rolling her eyes at the bubbly red-head. “Might have to take a look in the name book instead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kay-Kay!” Cat says, going back to doing her work.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Beck and Jade were in bed together, looking through the name book Beck had picked out 2 weeks ago. It was honestly harder than they thought picking out a name, there were so many choices, good and bad, but none of them sounded perfect yet.</p><p> </p><p>“How about Melissa?” Beck says, “I really like that one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ew. That’s gross.” Jade scoffs, “Next.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…” Beck keeps looking, finding yet another one he liked. “Oh, I really like this one. How about Lexie?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, but it doesn’t sit right with me.” Jade says, running a hand over her swollen stomach. “She doesn’t like it. Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know that?” Beck narrows his eyes at her.</p><p> </p><p>“She just kicked. That’s how I know.” Jade says, as if the answer was obvious. “Keep going.” She says, keeping her hand on her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, this one is really cute.” Beck says, being as sappy as usual, “Kendra?”</p><p> </p><p>“You think that’s cute?” Jade makes a face, “No thanks. I’ll pass.” </p><p> </p><p>“This is going to take all night, babe. I know we have 3 months to go but 3 months goes by fast.” Beck says, “And we really need this name if we’re going to start decorating the nursery in a couple weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know. It’s just hard because we don’t know exactly what she looks like. I know we can do a 3D scan but I want to be surprised.” Jade says, “We just need to find the perfect one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I understand.” Beck says, putting his arm around her, kissing her cheek. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too.” Jade smiles, watching as Beck starts going through the book again. “This ones good, you want to hear it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Jade says.</p><p> </p><p>“Evelyn.” Beck says, “It’s a beautiful name.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is.” Jade agrees, something inside her tells her that that’s the one. “I really like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do?” Beck raises his brows. “Seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Seriously.” Jade says, “Can we sleep on it? I’m exhausted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Beck nods, shutting off the light. “Goodnight, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Night.” Jade says, quickly falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jade was having her coffee in the living room that morning with Beck, it was decaf, to be exact. Beck made sure of it. Jade was still thinking of the name Evelyn, and after sleeping on it. She was sure that it was the one she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“Beck?” Jade spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Beck put his mug down, “What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking all night. About the name you suggested.” Jade says, “And… I think it’s perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do?” Beck smiles at her, “So, you’re saying you want to name our daughter Evelyn?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. It was actually my great grandmas name.” Jade says, “I only met her once or twice, but we had good memories together. I want that name to be remembered in our family. So, I thought it was right to give our little girl the name.” She smiles, putting her hand on her belly. </p><p> </p><p>“I love it.” Beck kisses her softly. “I think the name is perfect. And, I think we should make her middle name Jade. After her beautiful mother.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love that.” Jade smiles, “Evelyn Jade Oliver. It’s perfect.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oliver?” Beck tilted his head, “I thought we were doing West.”</p><p> </p><p>“As much as I love my family… I want her to take your last name. It just feels right.” Jade says to him, “Maybe in the future we can decide to hyphen it, but for now, I want her to have Oliver.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand.” Beck nods, “I love it. It’s the perfect name. I can't wait to start our family in 3 months.” </p><p> </p><p>“That means you have to deal with me in labor. I hope you’re ready for that.” Jade smirks at him, kissing him softly. “I want to do it drug-less. I know it’s going to be painful, but I truly want to experience it. I don’t want to be all drugged up when I meet my baby for the first time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? You’re going to feel everything, Jade. I’ve read about it. It’s really painful.” Beck tells her, “I won’t care if you change your mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, seriously. This is what I want. It’s going to hurt like hell, but I know it’ll be worth it in the end.” Jade says.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’ll be there the whole time. I promise. I won’t ever leave your side.” Beck promises her. “Is there anyone else you want there?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Just us.” Jade says, “I like our privacy. And I don’t need my mom and friends seeing me scream in pain. That’s for your eyes only.”</p><p> </p><p>Beck just smiles, kissing her again. “Are you scared at all?”</p><p> </p><p>“About giving birth? Yeah. Terrified. But I know I’ll have my little girl at the end. That’ll motivate me to get me through it.” Jade says, stroking his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Beck smiles, “She’s going to look just like you, I can feel it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not the one incubating her.” Jade says, “I think I should be the one who decides what she’ll look like.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah? Tell me what she’ll look like then.” Beck says to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm… My eyes, your nose and lips, my pale skin, and a mixture of our hair.” Jade says, running fingers through her boyfriend’s hair. “I hope she gets some of this beautiful hair.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sure she will.” Beck says, smiling, “I’m so excited.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Jade kisses him, “I love you, and our baby, so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you both too.” Beck kisses her back.</p><p> </p><p>They couldn’t wait to be a family.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jade goes over to tori’s house for a sleepover</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was around 4 PM on a friday. Jade was laying in her bed trying to take a nap, she had a long week because every night she couldn’t sleep due to the baby moving around, Evelyn had become a lot more active over the week and although Jade loved her baby’s movements, it was hard to sleep through.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Jade’s phone started ringing. She let out an angry sigh, reaching over and grabbing it. She answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” Jade said, her voice sounding tired.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade!! Hi!” Cat said happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Cat… Why did you call me? We just saw each other like an hour ago.” Jade groans, rubbing at her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I know!! But Tori invited the both of us to a sleepover at her house and she wants me to ask if you wanna come!” Cat said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…” Jade thought for a moment, she could use some time with her friends. Although she was exhausted, she decided why not. “Sure. What time?”</p><p> </p><p>“7:00 PM. We’ll watch movies, paint nails, and so much more!” Cat exclaimed, “And we can talk about Evelyn!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. We can.” Jade agrees, “I’ll see you around, I’m gonna try and get some rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kay-Kay! Bye!!!” Cat hung up.</p><p> </p><p>Jade laid her head back on the pillow. Sleep quickly taking over her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jade woke back up at around 6:30. She needed to start packing for the sleepover, she rushed out of bed, packing a pair of pajamas and changing into a set of temporary clothes. She put her toothbrush in there, along with other essentials too, in her bag. Tori’s house wasn’t too far and Cat was probably already there, so it probably wasn’t a bad idea to head out now.</p><p> </p><p>She walked downstairs, telling Beck about her plans, giving him a kiss goodbye before going to her car. Driving to Tori’s.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jade arrived at Tori’s house, she was greeted by Holly Vega when she opened the door. Thankfully, Tori’s mom was aware of her pregnancy so she wasn’t questioned. She got asked how she was doing, how was the baby, etc. </p><p> </p><p>Jade made her way upstairs once she was done talking to Tori’s mom, she went into Tori’s room and saw that her two friends were already in their pajamas. Tori was painting Cat’s nails when she walked in.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Was I supposed to come in pajamas?” Jade asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re fine.” Tori smiles, “I’m so glad you came. Take a seat.” She says, patting beside her.</p><p> </p><p>Jade sat down per request, Cat already starting to bombard her with questions about the baby.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade!! I’m so glad you came.” Cat said excitedly, “How’s the baby doing? Is she active right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, she’s asleep right now.” Jade says, “She’s awake at night. She’s basically nocturnal.” She says.</p><p> </p><p>“Awww, is she going to be an owl?” Tori teases her friend. “That’s cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ew, no. She’s not going to be an owl.” Jade rolls her eyes at the stupid question, “Was I invited here just to be asked about my daughter?”</p><p> </p><p>“No! We’re going to watch a movie once I’m done with Cat’s nails. I promise.” Tori says, “I’m doing her toenails too, but it shouldn’t take too long. Unless you want your nails done.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, thanks.” Jade says, “I’ll stick with my black nails.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you insist.” Tori says.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tori finished up Cat’s nails, Jade changed into her pajamas and sat down in front of Tori’s bed, where Cat and Tori were sitting. Tori had put on some stupid comedy that Jade was barely paying too, she was way too tired to pay attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade? Are you okay?” Cat asked, pouting. “You’re not paying attention.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.” Jade says, “I’m just exhausted. I barely slept at all this week.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can sleep now, Jade. I don’t mind.” Tori says, “It’s a sleepover, after all.” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Jade lays her head back, closing her eyes. She falls asleep within minutes</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>Jade woke up suddenly, a pain in her lower abdomen. Both Cat and Tori were fast asleep, she didn’t think anything of the pain that she felt. So she shut her eyes again, but once she felt the pain start getting stronger. She began to get worried.</p><p> </p><p>She went to the bathroom to check if she was bleeding, there was nothing in her underwear. Jade went back into the room, feeling the pain come back stronger. Her knees buckled and she let out a groan of pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade?” Cat whispered, hearing her groan. “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” Jade answers honestly, “Something’s wrong. Can you wake up Tori?”</p><p> </p><p>Cat nods, nudging her friend. “Tori. Wake up. I think there’s something wrong with Jade.” She says, worry obvious in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Tori wakes up, seeing Jade grimace in pain. She feels the sleep leaving her body quickly. “Okay. I think we need to call Beck. Let’s bring her to the hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kay-Kay.” Cat says, “Let’s help her up.”</p><p> </p><p>Tori and Cat help Jade up onto her feet, Jade has her arms around the both of them as they go down the stairs. Tori sits her down on the couch quickly, needing to go tell her mom what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>Cat sat next to Jade, trying to comfort her as best as she could.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Jade. Don’t be scared.” Cat says.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not scared.” Jade says, “I’m just in pain. It’s not a big deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? You can tell me if you’re scared.” Cat assures her, rubbing her friend’s back. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not- Fuck!” Jade grabbed onto her friend’s shoulder, trying to breathe through the pain she was feeling. She hummed to herself to try and settle it, but nothing seemed to be working.</p><p> </p><p>Tori came back, with her mom. “My mom’s going to drive us. I hope that’s OK.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever, just get me to the hospital. Did you call Beck!” Jade looked up at her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, he’s going to meet us there.” Tori tells her.</p><p> </p><p>They bring Jade into the car, Tori sits in the backseat with Jade. Trying to comfort her as best she could, she didn’t know what to tell her in this situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, do you know what’s wrong with her?” Tori asks her mom. “You’ve been pregnant twice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jade, how far in are you?” Holly asks Jade.</p><p> </p><p>“25 weeks.” Jade says, “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you may be having braxton hicks. It’s normal, don’t worry. But I’m going to bring you to the hospital to get checked just in case.” Holly says. “You’re going to be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just in case of what?” Jade questions.</p><p> </p><p>Holly stays silent for a moment, then sighs. “You could be in early labor. But that’s highly unlikely. I assure you it’s just braxton hicks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm.” Jade bends over, feeling the pain ripple through her body. “Why does it hurt so fucking bad?!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just not used to it, dear. Trust me, normal contractions are much more painful.” Holly says, trying to lighten the mood. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They arrive at the hospital, Beck is already there. He’d been waiting there for a few minutes, once he sees Jade, he rushes over to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade! Oh my god, are you okay?” Beck asks her, Jade quickly clings to him, wanting his comfort.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m OK. Mrs. Vega says it could be braxton hicks, but I’m not sure.” Jade says, “I’m scared, Beck.” She finally admits.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, you’re going to be okay.” Beck kisses her temple. “Let’s check you in.”</p><p> </p><p>They checked Jade in and she was put into a room, dressed in a hospital gown with an IV hooked up to her. A machine tracking the contractions she was having. Beck held her hand and comforted her, telling her it was going to be okay.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to go home, Beck.” Jade groaned, “I’m sick of being here.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve only been here for 15 minutes, Jade. We’re gonna have to come back when you go into actual labor.” Beck reminds her.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Jade sighs, “When are they coming to examine me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Soon, babe.” Beck says, “How are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>“Better. They’re slowing down.” Jade says, “Can we get food when we leave?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see.” Beck laughs, seeing Doctor Rose come in.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Jade. It’s good to see you again.” Doctor Rose says, smiling at her familiar patient. “You seem to be having braxton hicks?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm. I think that’s what it is.” Jade nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. When did they start?” The blonde asks, putting on gloves to start her examination.</p><p> </p><p>“Around 30 minutes ago.” Jade tells her.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Let me take a look.” Doctor rose says, beginning to examine her patient. She sees that she’s not dilating at all, and it definitely has to be braxton hicks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, definitely braxton hicks.” She says, “Those are normal for 25 weeks. You’ll get more used to the feeling each time it happens. It’s just your body preparing you for actual labor, it’s nothing to be scared of.” The blonde doctor says.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank god.” Jade breathes a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you guys want to see the baby? I can grab the ultrasound machine.” Doctor Rose offered, Beck and Jade happily accepting.</p><p> </p><p>Doctor Rose brings in the machine, she hooks it up and puts the doppler on Jade’s belly. The heartbeat echoes through the room, and it shows the baby on the monitor, moving around as always.</p><p> </p><p>“There she is.” Jade smiles, looking over at Beck. </p><p> </p><p>“Our nocturnal little girl.” Beck smiles, kissing his girlfriend’s cheek. “Do you know how much she weighs?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, around 25 weeks, babies are usually over a pound.” Doctor Rose says. “Does it feel that way to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm. I can feel her becoming heavier.” Jade says.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. That means she’s growing the way she should.” The blonde says, “I think you two are all set to be discharged. Unless Jade wants to stay overnight.”</p><p> </p><p>“No thanks, I’d like to sleep in my own bed tonight.” Jade says. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Let’s get you discharged, then.”</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>Jade gets discharged from the hospital, and is driven home by Tori’s mom. She apologizes to her friends for having the sleepover be ruined like that, but Tori assures her it’s fine, and that they can do it another day.</p><p> </p><p>Jade and Beck get into bed together. They fall asleep holding each other, it was a scary night for the two of them, but they got through it.</p><p> </p><p>As a family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i’m sorry if this chapter isn’t as good :( i’m tired today</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A day at the park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>beck surprises jade with sometging at the park ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a sunny Saturday morning, Jade was downstairs having her coffee with Beck working on something in the kitchen. She was 26 weeks and was living as best as she could, school was close to being over. Her summer was going to be amazing with raising a baby, although she could of been spending that time swimming and going out, she would much rather be raising her child with Beck.</p><p> </p><p>She received a text from her mom, saying that something with her and her dad came up, so they need her to watch Jasper. Jade was perfectly okay with that, and asked her mom to bring a bag of his stuff so they could have fun. Even though Jade wanted to spend her Saturday relaxing, seeing her brother sounded even better.</p><p> </p><p>“Beck. My brother is coming over.” Jade says to her boyfriend, “My parents had something they needed to do. I hope you don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I don’t mind. I love your little brother.” Beck says, “We can bring him to the park if we want. And get him some ice cream, treat him a little before he’s not the youngest in the family anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good idea.” Jade smiles at him, “You’re going to be an amazing dad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’re going to be an amazing mom.” Beck says, kissing her temple.</p><p> </p><p>Jade blushes, hearing the doorbell. She walks over to the door, seeing her parents with Jasper.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Jade says simply, “Beck? Can you come get Jasper’s bag?” She calls over to her boyfriend, who agrees and takes it into the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for watching him, honey. It means a lot.” Zach says, “We should be back in a few hours, maybe later.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine. I don’t mind watching him.” Jade says, “I’ll see you guys later.”</p><p> </p><p>They say goodbye, Jade goes into the living room where Jasper had gone. Seeing him starting to take his video games out.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Jasper.” Jade smiles at him. “It’s been a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Jasper says simply, “I miss you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I miss you too.” Jade says, “Beck and I were thinking about taking you to the park for some ice cream. Are you up for that?”</p><p> </p><p>Jasper’s face quickly lit up, “Yeah! Can we go now? Please??” He begs his older sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I just need to get changed, Beck, can you keep an eye on him?” Jade asks him, he agrees.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jade gets changed into a simple gray t-shirt and light jeans, combat boots were starting to hurt her feet, so she put on some flip flops to ease the pain. Jasper was all ready once she came out, he was super excited to go.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we feed the ducks when we get there?” Jasper asks her.</p><p> </p><p>“You know how I feel about ducks.” Jade says, grabbing her purse. “But I don’t care, as long as they don’t come near me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, Beck and I will feed them then.” Jasper says, “Right?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right.” Beck smiles at him. Patting his back, “Let’s get going before it starts to get crowded.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They arrive at the park, Jasper sees the ducks and starts basically dragging Beck towards them. Jade finds herself a bench and takes a seat.</p><p> </p><p>She goes on her phone and checks the slap, instagram, etc. She sees Beck coming back after 5 minutes, Jasper had gone to play on the playground and would come back when he wanted ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>“You look beautiful today.” Beck says, admiring his gorgeous girlfriend and her protruding bump. </p><p> </p><p>“You say that everyday.” Jade says, rolling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, and I mean it everyday. You’re stunning, Jade. I can’t believe how lucky I got with you.” Beck smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Jade tries to hide her blush and smile, but can’t help it when he’s always this sweet to her. She pulls him in for a kiss, kissing him softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” Beck says, pulling away. “And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Jade.” He says, pulling out a small box.</p><p> </p><p>“What…?” Jade’s eyes widen, seeing the small box in his grip. “Beck…” </p><p> </p><p>“I mean it, Jade.” He takes her hand, “You’re the absolute love of my life. I know we’re in highschool, and that we have another year to go. But I just couldn’t wait anymore. We’re starting a family in a few short months. I couldn’t ask for a better life.” Beck says, his eyes become teary. </p><p> </p><p>“Beck…” Jade begins to tear up, she couldn’t believe this. </p><p> </p><p>“Jade August West.” Beck says, taking the beautiful diamond ring out. “Will you marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>Jade doesn’t even hesitate before she pulls him in for a kiss. Their kiss was long, beautiful and passionate. Between kisses, she was smiling. “I love you.” They whisper at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Beck takes Jade’s hand, sliding the ring onto it. It was a beautiful ring, and it fit her finger perfectly. They were going to get married, Jade couldn’t believe it.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much, Jade.” Beck kisses her again. “I can’t wait to marry you. And I’m so happy I get to call you my fiancé.”</p><p> </p><p>“You really want this, Beck? You’re not just doing this because we’re having a baby, right?” Jade questions.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I want this. I’m madly in love with you, Jade. And our baby just adds to my love for you.” Beck says, “You’re the love of my life.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the love of my life, too.” Jade smiles, “Our wedding may be far away, but I can’t wait for the day it happens.” She says, kissing him again.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe our baby girl can be the flower girl if she can walk by then.” Beck chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.” Jade says, laughing with him. “Is this why you wanted to bring me to the park? To propose?”</p><p> </p><p>“Possibly.” Beck smirks, “And, I know how much Jasper loves this park. So I thought I could treat the both of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re amazing.” Jade drapes her arms over his shoulders, pulling him in for a long kiss. They passionately kiss until Jasper approaches them.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we get ice cream now? I’m hungry.” Jasper complains.</p><p> </p><p>Jade quickly pulls away from Beck, smiling at her little brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course we can. I’m hungry too.” Jade says, standing up. “Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade and Beck hold hands as they walk to the ice cream stand. They watch as Jasper skips ahead of them eagerly, laughing as he does so. </p><p> </p><p>They order their ice cream, Jasper gets a banana split while Jade gets a chocolate n vanilla cone, Beck getting strawberry. They sit at a table and enjoy their treats.</p><p> </p><p>Jade eats her ice cream rather quickly, she seems to always be hungry nowadays so it’s no surprise to anyone. </p><p> </p><p>Once Jade sits back down, Jasper notices her ring.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a pretty ring, where’d you get it?” Jasper asks, pointing to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, um.” Jade glances over at Beck, “Beck gave it to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Jasper raises his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Cause I love her, that’s why.” Beck says, holding Jade’s hand. “Haven’t you heard of an engagement?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, why?” Jasper asks. “Wait… Are you guys getting married?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.” Jade smiles, “You’re the first one to know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cool! Can I come?” Jasper asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you can, bud. It won’t be for a while but you’re gonna love it.” Jade assures him. </p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>Later, Jade’s mom came over and picked up Jasper. She was thanking Jade for watching him, but Jasper spoke up quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom! Dad! Guess what? Beck and Jade are getting married!” Jasper says.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Karen questioned him, looking at both Beck and Jade. “Is this true?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Jade glances over at Beck, than back at her engagement ring. “Yeah, we’re engaged.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god!” Karen gasps, pulling the two of them in for a hug. Zachary quickly joined the hug.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so excited for you guys! First a baby and now a wedding? How exciting!” Zach says.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.” Jade smiles, pulling away from the hug. “We don’t have a set date yet, obviously. But it should be in the next year or two.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s so wonderful, baby.” Karen gives Jade another hug, “I’m so proud of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Mom.” Jade hugs her mom back. “Your support means the world to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, dear. Your father and I are always going to be here for you.” Karen says, “We love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you guys too.” Jade says.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>Jade laid in bed, moving her hand around her stomach to feel the movements of her baby. Beck walked in, seeing her.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she moving?” Beck asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, come feel.” Jade said, feeling another movement as she said that.</p><p> </p><p>Beck sat next to his fiancé, putting a hand on Jade’s belly. He felt a kick right away, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“It feels so amazing.” Beck says, “You’re so lucky to incubate her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not when she’s keeping me up all night because she’s awake, no.” Jade says, “It’s pretty alright besides that.” She shrugs. </p><p> </p><p>“Pretty alright? Jade, what you’re doing is amazing. It’s more than pretty alright.” Beck assures her, “It’s incredible, Jade, seriously.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know. A woman’s body can do incredible things. I get it.” Jade says. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’re not wrong. Your body can do incredible things.” Beck says, running his fingers through her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Periods aren’t exactly incredible, but whatever.” Jade rolls her eyes, “Keep doing that, it feels good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Beck smiles, running his fingers through her hair continuously. Her hair was black with purple streaks in it, and he wondered if she was going to replace the color, or get rid of it entirely with this whole mom thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you keeping the streaks in your hair?” Beck asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I am. Piercings are staying, too.” Jade says, “I know I’m gonna be a mom. But this is a part of me, and it’s gonna stay until I’m 18. Then I’ll go a dark brown.” </p><p> </p><p>“I can't wait for that. You’ll look beautiful.” Beck says, kissing her cheek. “You’re beautiful no matter what.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a sap.” Jade rolls her eyes, “You’re lucky I love you.” She says, kissing him softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, babe.” Beck kisses her back, “And I’m happy to call you my fiancé.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Jade says, “Goodnight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Night.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Nursery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jade and the gang decorate the nursery together</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jade was 28 weeks pregnant today. Which meant she only had 2 months to go, and she was officially in her 3rd trimester. She had to start taking things easy now, it was already starting to bother her that Beck tried to help her out with everything. Carrying books to class, walking, even though she could walk just fine. </p><p> </p><p>Jade and her friends were going to start designing the nursery today. Beck’s mom had gone out and bought them a dresser to paint, while Jade’s parents got the crib, changing table and bassinet. The changing table and bassinet were put in the corner of Beck and Jade’s bedroom, while they put the crib in the nursery itself. </p><p> </p><p>There was a rocking chair in both Beck and Jade’s room and Evelyn’s room. The rocking chair was a light blue color, and it was nice and comfortable for Jade to sit in while she rocked the baby, or nursed her. </p><p> </p><p>Jade sat in the rocking chair that was in the nursery while her friends decorated it. Beck was telling her to take it easy and not stress herself with it, the nursery had been painted a light cream yellow color days before. A nice gender neutral color that Jade liked, even though she wasn’t fond of the color yellow. </p><p> </p><p>“Relax, Jade. We’re taking care of it. You’re in your third trimester. I want you to take it easy.” Beck says, kissing the top of her head. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not 6 years old, Beck.” Jade groans, “I can handle tasks by myself. I can walk fine, sure, it’s a little heavy but I’m fine.” She insists. “I know how to take care of myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you do. I’m just looking out for you.” Beck says, “You helped pick the color for the dresser. And look, it looks nice. You helped out in some way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Barely.” Jade scoffs, “Picking out colors is barely helping.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can tell me where you want something placed, how about that?” Beck says, hoping to compromise with her. “I just don’t want you carrying anything too heavy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Jade says, “I’ll show you what specific stuffed animals I want in the crib.” She says, getting up.</p><p> </p><p>“Put the elephant and the rabbit in there. We can bring them into our room if she ever needs something to cling onto.” Jade says, “And the rabbit blanket, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it.” Beck says, setting up the blanket and stuffed animals nicely. “Is this good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect.” Jade says, satisfied. From the corner of her eye, she saw Robbie and Andre setting up the mini couch. For if either Beck and Jade wanted to rest with Evelyn in her room, Cat and Tori were hanging up letters that spelled out the baby’s name. It was all coming together.</p><p> </p><p>Once it was all done, Beck and Jade gazed at it together. It was the perfect room for their baby. Even though it was a little bright for Jade’s style, she still thought it was cute.</p><p> </p><p>“Cat, Tori.” Jade approached her two friends, who were getting ready to head out.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Jade!” Cat says, “Thanks for letting us help you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem.” Jade smiles, “How about we do a little shopping spree for the baby tomorrow? To make up for the sleepover.” She offers.</p><p> </p><p>“That would be great, I’ll be there.” Tori says, “I can’t wait to pick out cute clothes there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yay!! I can’t wait to come!!” Cat tightly hugs Jade, jumping up and down.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, Cat. It’s not that big of a deal.” Jade rolls her eyes, “And stop crushing my daughter!” She pushes Cat off of her.</p><p> </p><p>Cat pouts, but quickly goes back to smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Jade!! See you tomorrow!” She says as she leaves.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jade was picked up by Cat and Tori later the next day, she was wearing a short black dress that was nice and stretchy so she had enough room for her expanding bump. </p><p> </p><p>She sat in the back seat with Cat as Tori drove, Tori had gotten her license a few weeks back so she was now able to drive. It was super convenient since Jade wasn’t as comfortable driving anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh-my-god!! Jade! I love your dress!” Cat says, admiring it.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, it’s my most comfortable maternity dress right now.” Jade says, “I can’t wear any of my original clothes. It sucks.” She sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“You can wear them once you’re not pregnant anymore!” Cat tells her.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not how it works. I’m still gonna have some weight after I give birth, then I have to lose that weight.” Jade says, “It’s not that easy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Cat frowns, “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, Cat. Don’t worry about it.” Jade says, looking out the window. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They arrived at the store, Tori grabbed a cart and they started looking around. Jade was getting weird looks from the older women around her, but she just death stared them until they stopped looking.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Tori asked her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, people are staring.” Jade scoffs, “It’s cause I’m a teenager, that’s why.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Jade. It doesn’t matter.” Cat tells her, “You look pretty with a belly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Cat.” Jade smiles at her friend, even though that wasn’t the point. It was still nice to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh! Look at this blanket!” Cat says, pointing to a pink blanket with a bunch of clouds on it. “It’s so cute!”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh. It’s alright.” Jade shrugs, “It’s too pink for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, fooey.” Cat pouts, walking alongside Tori as they keep looking. Tori finds an appealing outfit she thinks Jade will like.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’ll like this, it’s simple.” Tori says, showing her a onesie with light grey stripes. “It’s cute, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like it. Put it in the cart.” Jade says, Tori doing as told.</p><p> </p><p>“What about this teething toy?” Cat asks, showing her a cute fox chewing toy. “It’s a fox!”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, it is cute.” Jade says, “We can get it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yay!” Cat puts it in the shopping cart.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh, Jade. Look at this.” Tori gets Jade’s attention, picking up a little bear stuffed animal. “I think she’ll like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Put it in.” Jade says, Tori putting it in the cart.</p><p> </p><p>They head over to the section where it had clothes for when the baby was older, like 6-9 months, Jade put some of those in the cart, and bought a few cute dresses and headbands for her. They weren’t too pink or girly for Jade’s taste either. </p><p> </p><p>“Jade! Jade! Look!” Cat called her friend over, Jade walked over to see a gigantic strawberry themed dog stuffed animal. It wasn’t too expensive, but Jade didn’t want to carry it.</p><p> </p><p>“No way, I’m not carrying that thing to my car.” Jade crosses her arms, “Unless you two want to haul it over to the car.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine with it.” Tori shrugs, reaching up to the shelf and grabbing it, hauling it over her back. “It’s not too heavy. Should we keep going?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s got plenty of toys and outfits already, we need some essentials.” Jade says, “Like a bath, or diapers.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good idea.” Tori agrees.</p><p> </p><p>They walk over to the essential section, Jade picks out a few things of diapers, a bath to bathe the baby in, and some baby cream to avoid diaper rash. </p><p> </p><p>Tori, Cat and Jade got some food once they were done, and they went back to Jade’s place to help set up the new stuff they had gotten. The bath was put in the bathroom, the stuffed animals were put on certain places for decoration. They put the outfits inside of the dresser and hung a few up in the closet, and finally, they stored the blankets and diapers away.</p><p> </p><p>“The nursery looks amazing.” Beck says, putting his arm around Jade’s waist. “I think we all did a good job.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s gonna love it in here once she can crawl and play.” Jade says, “I don’t really know what to expect as a mom, to be honest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that good or bad?” Beck asks her.</p><p> </p><p>“A bit of both. I want to be surprised but at the same time I don’t want to do anything wrong.” Jade says, “What if she does something that I don’t know about and have no idea how to react?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Jade.” Beck kisses her temple. “We have books to read if she does anything unexpected. And we can always ask our parents for help. We were babies once too.” He says.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true.” Jade says, letting out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding in. “I don’t know. I just don’t want to disappoint her.”</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t, babe. I promise. You’re going to be her whole world, you know that?” Beck tells her.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, it’s going to feel amazing.” Jade says, “That’s why I don’t want to disappoint her.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re not going to, I promise.” Beck says. “You’re going to be an amazing mother, Jade. I can’t wait to experience our life as parents.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Jade says, leaning into her fiancé’s touch. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Baby shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the gang throws jade a baby shower</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jade was now 30 weeks pregnant. Almost less than 3 months until her due date and time seemed to be going by faster everyday. It was crazy how soon her baby would be coming into the world, and it seemed like only yesterday she found out she was pregnant.</p><p> </p><p>Beck and the gang were organizing a baby shower for her, they wanted it to be a surprise so Beck sent Jade to go hang out with her mom for a while. She didn’t think it was a set up so she went and did it. Beck knew she could come back at anytime, so he tried to hurry up the process of setting up the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>They put a bunch of purple streamers and decorations around, along with white and pink balloons in certain areas. In the living room by the couch were some of the gifts that were brought for Jade, they knew Jade wasn’t a fan of games so they didn’t set anything up that had to do with playing a game. They’d just be opening gifts, having cake and hanging out. </p><p> </p><p>Cat had baked a chocolate and vanilla cake with white frosting and purple squiggles on the side, it said “Congrats on the baby, Jade!” in purple lettering, and was sat beside the cupcakes and cookies.</p><p> </p><p>Beck suddenly got a text from Jade saying that she was on her way home, thankfully they were all done setting up, and his parents were on their way, Jade’s parents would be coming after she arrived, so the surprise wouldn’t be spoiled. </p><p> </p><p>They were all hiding behind furniture so they could jump up and surprise her. Jade opened up the door, and was shocked by everyone jumping up.</p><p> </p><p>“SURPRISE!” All of them yelled, Jade’s eyes widened in shock. She walked into the kitchen, only to see all the decorations and gifts, she didn’t know what to say. Parties weren’t exactly her thing, but her friends knew her so well, this was probably just going to be a small get together.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god.” Jade says, eyeing Beck, “Did you plan this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.” Beck smirked, “It wasn’t just me, it was all of us who set this up. And don’t even worry about a bunch of people showing up. It‘s just going to be my parents and your parents, and all of us, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank god.” Jade sighs in relief, “But you didn’t need to do this, seriously, I don’t need any more gifts.” </p><p> </p><p>“Let us treat you, Jade. This will be fun.” Tori assures her, “There won’t be any games, I know you hate those. We can just hang out and have fun.” She says.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess that sounds alright.” Jade says, “Can I get changed into something else at least? This dress is a little tight.” She admits.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, babe. We aren’t going anywhere.” Beck kisses her temple, she smiles, and goes upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Jade comes back downstairs wearing something more casual. A grey long-sleeved shirt and a pair of mom jeans, she still couldn’t believe her friends had done all this for her. It was incredible.</p><p> </p><p>“You look great.” Beck smiles, “Come, sit down. You can pick out a cupcake or cookie, or both. It’s your baby shower.” He says.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Jade says, she grabs a cookie and sits down at the table in the kitchen, Cat and Tori were sitting there, and they seemed excited to see her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Jade!” Cat says, “Isn’t this awesome?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it is.” Jade smiles, “I didn’t expect to be having a baby shower at the age of 17. But it’s nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you’re enjoying it.” Tori smiles, “Cat baked the cake, and I made the cookies and cupcakes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. When did you get all of this done? And how’d you manage to do it behind my back?” Jade says.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t easy, I had to bribe her with bibble to get her mouth shut.” Tori laughs, “Thankfully, it worked. But it was hard to deal with her being so hyper.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can only imagine.” Jade sighs, finishing up her cookie. “I have to admit, Vega. These are pretty good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, it’s my grandma’s recipe.” Tori winks.</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting.” Jade says quietly.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>Later on, Jade was practically begged to go open gifts. She finally gave in and sat on the couch with Beck, Andre and Tori. The others sat in chairs spread across the living room to watch, and everyone would get up to hand Jade their gifts.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Anyone want to go first?” Beck asks, Cat quickly piping up.</p><p> </p><p>“Me! Me! I’ll go first!” The red-head says, going to the corner and grabbing her present, placing it in Jade’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, let’s see.” Jade opens up the present carefully, inside was a white thin box, she opened it slowly and saw a cute onesie with a rabbit on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, Cat…” Jade smiles, “It’s super cute. Thank you.” She says, putting her arms out for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Cat gives her a quick hug, then sits back down. Beck takes the present from Cat and puts it aside, waiting for the next volunteer.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, this one’s from me.” Robbie says, giving the present to Jade. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Rob.” She gives him a small smile, opening up the present, it was a sling that she could put the baby in and walk around the house. It made her heart melt a little.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t expecting this from you, Robbie, thanks.” Jade gives him a smile, and a small hug. “And thank you for coming, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Robbie gives her a shy smile, sitting down with Cat. </p><p> </p><p>“My turn.” Jasper says, grabbing the present he had wrapped himself. “Here. I wrapped it myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… can tell.” Jade gives him a small smile, opening it up. It was Jasper’s stuffed animal that he had kept since he was a baby.</p><p> </p><p>“Jasper, why are you giving me this?” Jade asks him, “You’ve slept with this thing every night for 11 years.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but it’s time I move on.” Jasper says, “It’s raggedy and old, but my niece deserves it. It made me feel comforted, so I hope it can do the same for Evelyn.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s so sweet, thank you, Jasper.” Jade gives him a hug, “I’m sure she’s gonna love it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yay!” Jasper smiled, going back over with his parents. </p><p> </p><p>Andre got up, getting his present and giving it to Jade. “Here, Jade. This one’s from me.” He smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Jade gives him a small smile, opening it up, it was a pillow Jade could put up against her chest and rest the baby on it. It was super convenient.</p><p> </p><p>“Andre, I love it. Thank you so much.” Jade gives him a hug, “This is super helpful for if my arms get tired.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. It was my grandma’s idea to get it for you.” Andre says.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, she has good ideas.” Jade gives him a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Me next.” Tori says, grabbing her present. She gives it to Jade, who begins to open it.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, Tori. This is adorable.” Jade says, admiring the onesie she was given. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. It’s from both me and Trina, since she couldn’t make it.” Tori says.</p><p> </p><p>“... Tell her I say thanks, and to not come near my daughter.” Jade says, “I don’t need her corrupting her.”</p><p> </p><p>Tori laughs, “I won’t tell her when you have the baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Jade says.</p><p> </p><p>Jade’s mom walked over, putting the gift she had gotten for her daughter on her lap.</p><p>“Here, it’s from me and dad.” She says.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I told you guys not to spoil me.” Jade raises a brow at her mom.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but… I couldn’t help myself with this one.” Karen winks, sitting down with her husband.</p><p> </p><p>Jade opens her gift from her parents, smiling once she saw it. It was a set of headbands for the baby to wear, each having its own color to match with an outfit.</p><p> </p><p>“I love these.” Jade says, “She’s going to look adorable wearing them.” </p><p> </p><p>“I used to put those on you all the time. I have plenty of pictures, if Beck ever wants to see them.” Karen laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, don’t.” Jade says, she couldn’t hide her smile, though.</p><p> </p><p>Lastly, Beck’s parents gave her a gift. It was a pair of a couple dresses the baby could wear on special occasions, like a party or at a restaurant. Jade was very thankful for all the gifts she received, even though she felt like she didn’t deserve all of them.</p><p> </p><p>Jade was relaxing on the couch while everyone was in the kitchen talking, she had a hand on her belly. Feeling her baby’s movements always made her day, even when she was feeling exhausted. </p><p> </p><p>Cat came into the living room, seeing Jade touching her stomach like that concerned her.</p><p>“Jade, are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, Cat. She’s just moving around.” Jade says, “Do you want to feel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Can I?” Cat’s eyes lit up.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Come here.” Jade says, Cat gets on her knees besides Jade, letting her take her hand and put it where Jade’s hand was previously. Cat waited for a second, and finally felt a kick.</p><p> </p><p>“Woahhh. That’s so cool!” Cat gasps, “Do you feel this all the time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.” Jade nods, “I’m up most of the night because of her, but I don’t mind as much as I used to.” She says.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait for her to come.” Cat says, “You always looked tired and I don’t want you to be tired anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cat, I’m still going to be tired when she comes. Even more so, babies don’t just sleep on command.” Jade says, “As much as I wish they did, that’s not how that works.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fooey.” Cat frowns, “Can I come over to help you with the baby when she comes?”</p><p> </p><p>“You really want too?” Jade raises her brows.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! I want to be apart of her life, Jade!! Please?” Cat gave her puppy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, you can come over if Beck and I need sleep. But remember we need our privacy with the baby too.” She says, “We need to bond.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand.” Cat nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Jade smiles, “She’s gonna love you, Cat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yay!” Cat exclaimed</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>Jade had fallen asleep once Cat had left the room, and when she woke up, Beck was sitting next to her. Everyone had left, and all the gifts had been put into the nursery.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm… Beck…?” Jade rubbed at her eyes, yawning. “Where is everyone?”</p><p> </p><p>“They left a while ago, babe. You fell asleep.” Beck says, “I didn’t realize you were this exhausted.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I was.” Jade shrugs, “I mean, there’s a baby inside of me constantly kicking and moving around at night. Of course I’m tired.” She says.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, and that’s gonna be over with soon, okay?” Beck says, “Do you want me to carry you upstairs?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you can manage to carry me, yes.” Jade says, “I’m too fat to be carried around.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say that. I can carry you just fine.” Beck says, getting Jade into his arms. She wasn’t too heavy, definitely heavier than the last time he picked her up, but it wasn’t too bad.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, let’s go to sleep.” Beck says, carrying her up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Beck lays Jade down in the bed, and by the time she does, she’s already back to sleep. Beck gets into bed with her, placing his hand on Jade’s swollen stomach. Feeling for some movements, he felt a few, and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you two so much.” He says softly, kissing Jade’s temple, then kissing her belly. “You’re my entire world.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Beach Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the gang goes to the beach</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a super hot day in Los Angeles, and one of the first very hot days of this year. It was only May, and the days were already starting to get to over 100°. Jade, being 31 weeks pregnant, was definitely not enjoying this heat, it was making her feel sick most of the time due to the weight she was carrying on her. </p><p> </p><p>Lunch time rolled around, and everyone at the table was complaining about the heat and how hot it was that day. Jade wasn’t hungry, so she rested her head on the table and tried to sleep the nausea away. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s so hot.” Tori groans, “I need to jump in a pool or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same.” Beck says, rubbing his hand in circles on Jade’s back. Once she felt his touch, she lifted her head up. Looking around.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, babe.” Beck smiles at her, “Did you sleep at all?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really, but I’m hungry now.” Jade says, “I’m gonna get food.” She says, getting up.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, love you.” Beck pecks her cheek, she gives him a smile and walks off.</p><p> </p><p>“We should hit up Vennis beach.” Andre suggests, “It is way too hot to be sitting in the sun.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ditch school? We can’t do that.” Robbie says. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean this weekend, the heat wave is going to be happening all week. It’ll be the perfect day for the beach.” Andre says.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not a bad idea.” Tori says, “If Jade’s up for it, we should go.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope she is. I would kill to go to the beach.” Beck says, seeing Jade come over with a tray of food.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade, do you want to come to the beach with us?” Cat asks her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“You want me to ditch school?” Jade raises her brows. “I’m in.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, silly! On saturday. Will you come with us?” Cat says.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. I’ll go.” Jade says.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? You want to go the beach? With people? And an ocean?” Beck raises his brows at her in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s too hot to be sitting around, Beck. I need to go to the beach and dip my feet in. I know, it’s unlike me.” Jade says, “Hormones will do that to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess so.” Beck smirks at her.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>Saturday eventually rolled around, Jade was trying on some bathing suits she had bought recently. She asked Beck for his honest opinion on all of them, but he basically loved them all. So it was hard to choose.</p><p> </p><p>Jade finally ended up choosing a simple black one piece bathing suit, she put a white sundress over it since she didn’t want to be too exposed, just in case people from her school were there. </p><p> </p><p>“Aw, why’d you put on the dress?” Beck frowned, “You looked amazing in that suit.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I just don’t want people from school seeing me that exposed.” Jade says, “It’s not like it’s a bikini or anything, and I wear shirts without a jacket or anything at school. But this… doesn’t feel right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, you'll be fine. If anyone tries to insult you I’ll be here, I promise.” Beck kisses her temple. “Our life is none of their business.” He says, moving his hand to her swollen stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” Jade says, kissing him softly. “Do we have everything to go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I got snacks, water, sunscreen, our sunglasses…” Beck says, “I think that’s all we need, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>“Towels?” Jade suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, those too. Andre is bringing an umbrella for people to sit under. If you start feeling sick you can lay under it.” Beck says.</p><p> </p><p>“Are the chairs in the car?” Jade asks him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.” Beck nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Sounds good.” Jade says, “Let’s go.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They arrived at the beach, everyone else was already there and had set up everything. Jade made her way over with Beck, greeting all of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Glad you guys could make it!” Andre smiles, “There’s shaved ice over there if you want some.” He points.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet. Jade, why don’t you set our chairs up? I’ll go get us some shaved ice.” Beck says, “What flavor do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cherry.” Jade gives him a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. I’ll be back.” Beck says, walking off.</p><p> </p><p>Jade sets up both chairs, they weren’t too heavy for her so it was all good for her. She puts on her sunglasses, sitting down in her chair. </p><p> </p><p>Beck came back with the shaved ice, handing it to her. “Here you are, m’lady.” He winks at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Gross.” Jade sticks her tongue out at him, “Don’t call me that, you sap.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not? I like it.” He says, “It’s cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s far from cute.” Jade rolls her eyes at him, “I usually don’t hate your nicknames but that one crosses the line.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. I’ll stick with J and babe.” Beck sighs, “It’s a shame you didn’t like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No one wants to be called ‘m’lady”, Beck.” Jade says.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to be called that.” Tori shrugs, “Andre, do you mind calling me that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Chica isn’t enough for you?” Andre frowns.</p><p> </p><p>“No, No, it is. I like ‘m’lady’ though, it’s fancy.” Tori smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you like it.” Jade says, “That nickname just screams Vega.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Tori’s eye lighten up. “I love that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Good for you.” Jade gives her a sarcastic smile, picking at her shaved ice. “This stuff’s really cold.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s called shaved ice for a reason.” Beck teases her, “Are you gonna go into the water once you’re done?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a fan of the ocean, but, I’ll dip my feet in. As long as you come with me.” Jade says.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Beck gives her a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>Jade finishes up her shaved ice, getting out of her chair. Taking Beck’s hand, they walked over to the shore and dipped their feet in the water. It was cold at first, but eventually became warm.</p><p> </p><p>“How have you been feeling?” Beck asks her, “And be honest, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mentally or physically?” Jade asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Both.” Beck responds, “I want to know what I can do to help if things get hard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, physically. My feet have been killing me. My back is a little sore from time to time. But that’s all, physically. I know it’s gonna get worse soon enough.” She says.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be there to rub your back and feet for you all the time. I promise.” Beck says, putting his arm around her. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Jade smiles, “And mentally… I feel fine, I’m still overly sappy and emotional, but I think you’ll be dealing with that even after the baby is here.”  She says.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m already used to it by now, don’t worry.” Beck assures her.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Jade smirks, “I’m nervous for when I go into labor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Beck raises his brows.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s scary, a baby is going to be pushing itself out of me and I’m going to be in excruciating pain. You’re going to have to deal with it, too.” Jade says, “It could happen right after I hit the 36 week mark or I could be overdue. It’s so unpredictable.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know it seems scary, but we’re going to get through it together. I promise, babe.” Beck says, “I’m gonna be there the whole time, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you are. You’re going to have to see me push a baby out of my vagina, you’ll probably have that image burned in your brain forever.” Jade laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like I’m gonna look.” Beck laughs at her, “I’ll just be holding your hand the whole time and supporting you. That’s what you want, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.” Jade nods, “And for you to hold me, too.” </p><p> </p><p>“I can arrange that.” Beck smiles at her, hearing a calling from his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Beck!” Andre called over, “You want to play volleyball?” He asked him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure! I’ll be over in a second.” Beck says, looking at Jade for permission.</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead. I’m gonna lay in the shade for a bit.” Jade says. “Have fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you.” Beck kisses her cheek, watching her walk off.</p><p> </p><p>Jade moves her chair underneath the umbrella, she sits down and lays her head back. Closing her eyes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When she wakes up, it’s a bit darker now. She looks around and sees none of her friends, thinking they left without her. Standing up, she sees her friends surrounded around a campfire, roasting hotdogs and making s’mores.</p><p> </p><p>Jade made her way over to the campfire, Beck quickly noticed her and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, babe.” Beck smiled, “Did you sleep well?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I did.” Jade nods, “Can I have a hotdog?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, here.” Beck hands her a stick and a hot dog, she sticks it onto the stick and begins to roast it, but keeps her distance from the fire.</p><p> </p><p>Once it was done, she ate it. Then had a s’more, the gang sat around the camp fire for a good hour before they all started packing up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I slept most of the time.” Jade apologized while she was in the car, “I guess I’m more tired than usual.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t apologize, you need your sleep.” Beck says, “How’s Ev been today?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s was super active today at the beach, but she fell asleep around the time I went to sleep.” Jade says, “She’ll probably be awake later.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you can get some rest tonight.” Beck says, “You deserve it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too, I need it.” Jade admits, “I don’t mind her moving around, but it keeps me up at night.” </p><p> </p><p>“I can try to calm her down if she starts.” Beck offers, “Just wake me up and I’ll calm her down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? You need sleep too.” Jade says.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but you need it more than me.” Beck says, “I can always have coffee if I feel tired.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t rub it in.” Jade sighs, “I miss coffee. I can’t believe it’s been nearly 6 months since I’ve had it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s been longer.” Beck says, “I’m proud of you, though. You’re still you even without it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s debatable, but thanks.” Jade says.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Beck and Jade get home and both change into pajamas, she snuggled up into bed and waited for Beck to come hold her. He eventually got into bed and put his arms out, she quickly went into his grasp, letting him hold her.</p><p> </p><p>Jade fell asleep quickly in his arms. Beck was so happy, he couldn’t have asked for a better life. He was engaged to Jade, she was carrying his baby.</p><p> </p><p>Life couldn’t be more perfect.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Fight (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>beck and jade get into an argument, causing her to leave for the night</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jade was 32 weeks pregnant today. She couldn’t believe she was already this far in, she only had a month left to go and it seemed so unreal to her. But she was going to have to face that this was reality, and soon she’d be raising a baby with the love of her life.</p><p> </p><p>Jade was standing at her locker, waiting for Beck to come pick some books up for her. From the corner of her eye, she saw him talking to a girl in their grade. She didn’t know the girl, but she could already feel jealousy filling her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I have a girlfriend.” Beck said to her, trying to walk away. Jade couldn’t hear what he was saying, but this was extremely suspicious to her.</p><p> </p><p>Jade was pissed from what she saw, Beck had been good about girls flirting with him lately but this was crossing a line. She was touching him, caressing his cheek, etc. She was so close to coming over there, until Beck came over to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, babe.” Beck smiles, kissing her softly. “Do you have the books you need?”</p><p> </p><p>Jade nods, handing over the books. She watched him put them in his back. She was waiting for him to say something about the situation, but he kept going on about something else, and that made her even more mad.</p><p> </p><p>Beck didn’t even ask her if she was okay, either, he probably just assumed she was having mood swings or something hormone related. And that he didn’t want to set it off. He usually always asked if she was okay, it hurt to see that he possibly didn’t care.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jade was silent with him for the rest of the school day, in the car ride home, and when they got home. She even took her dinner to her room because she didn’t want to look him in the eye, that’s when Beck started to get concerned.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were getting ready for bed, that’s when Beck finally asked the main question.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Beck asks, changing into his pajama shirt. “You seem upset.”</p><p> </p><p>“Upset? Oh, no. I’m not.” Jade says sarcastically, “It’s not like I haven’t said a word to you all day. Not at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Beck frowned, sitting besides her. He put his hand on her cheek, “Talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade shoved his hand off of her cheek, scoffing. “I saw you, today. Talking to another girl.” She says, “You just let her touch you. You didn’t say anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, I told her I had a girlfriend.” Beck says. “It wasn’t a big deal, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>always </em>say that!” Jade snaps, catching Beck off guard. “I’m sick of you letting girls all over you! If another guy ever touched me, you know what I would do? Tell them to stop!” She hisses, “But that’s not what you did, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but…” Beck sighs, “I’m sorry, Jade. I can’t fix what I did. All I can say is sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry doesn’t cut it, Beck.” Jade says, “Do I even mean anything to you? Does our <em>baby </em>mean anything to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Of course it does!” Beck fires back, “Don’t accuse me of not caring when I clearly do, Jade.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not acting like it.” Jade says, “If you did, you would of told her to back off. But you didn’t. You don’t care. Do you want to call off the wedding, Beck? Is that what you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not, Jade. That’s the last thing I want.” Beck tells her, “What can I do to fix this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.” Jade hisses, she stands up, grabbing a bag and stuffing clothes into it. “I’m leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Jade…” Beck frowns, he gets up. “Where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to Tori’s, then my parents. I don’t know for how long.” Jade says, “I just can’t look at you right now. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jade, please. Don’t do this.” Beck says, he can feel tears coming to his eyes. “I’m sorry, alright? I made a mistake.”</p><p> </p><p>“No shit.” Jade mutters, she grabs her bag full of essentials and heads downstairs, Beck follows her.</p><p> </p><p>“Go away, Beck. I’m leaving. I don’t know when I’m coming back.” Jade says, she feels tears welling up in her eyes. She knows that if she looks at him, she’ll come running back into his arms, and that’s not what she wants. </p><p> </p><p>Beck watches her leave, he runs his hand through his hair. Letting out a sigh, how did he manage to fuck up this badly? He didn’t understand.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>On the drive to Tori’s place, she felt the tears finally streaming down her face. She hadn’t snapped at Beck like that for a long time, and it hurt to do it. She couldn’t help that she was angry, she had the right to be mad.</p><p> </p><p>Jade made it to Tori’s house, she’d been holding back her sobs the entire car ride and she was finally ready to let them out. She got out of her car, going to the door and knocking.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a Tori who opened the door though, it was her mother, Holly. She quickly sensed that something was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade, come on in.” Holly says, letting Jade sit on the couch. “Tori! Your friend is here!” She called up to her daughter.</p><p> </p><p>Tori came downstairs, seeing Jade on the couch. She frowned, something must of happened to either her, the baby or Beck. She didn’t know yet, but was going to find out.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, can you go in your room? I need to talk to Jade.” Tori says, her mom agrees and goes into her room.</p><p> </p><p>Tori sits next to her friend, “What happened, Jade? Why’d you come here? And with a bunch of your stuff, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade sniffles, holding back her cries. She wraps her arms around herself, trying to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it the baby? Oh, god. What happened? Is she okay?” Tori quickly becomes concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“No. It’s not Evelyn, she’s fine.” Jade says, “Beck and I got into a fight. And… And I stormed out because I just couldn’t look at him.” She says, wiping at her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Tori frowns, “Do you need a place to stay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.” Jade nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Let’s go to my room, you can stay the night. I’ll let you sleep in my bed, I’ll be in the guest room.” Tori says, helping Jade up.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Jade asks her, “I don’t want to take over your bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“You need rest, Jade. It’s fine. I promise.” Tori smiles, “Before we sleep we can talk more, if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to talk to someone.” Jade says, “Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>They go up to Tori’s room, sitting on the bed together. Jade’s picking at her nails, trying to stay calm.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, tell me. How’d the fight start?” Tori asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… Today at school, I saw him talking to a girl. And she was all over him, touching him, trying to ask him out. It made me upset… He was barely doing anything about it. And when he came to talk to me, he never mentioned it or anything.” Jade says, “I was silent with him for the rest of the day, and not once did he ask if I was okay. He always asks if I’m okay, Tori… I don’t know why he didn’t.” She says, letting a tear slip down her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade…” Tori frowns, “I’m sorry this happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s like he doesn’t even care that I’m carrying his baby. Does he even want to have a family with me?” Jade begins to full on cry, “Am I a bad fiancé, Tori?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no. Jade. It’s okay.” Tori hugs her friend, rubbing her back. “You’re an amazing fiancé to him, it’s why he proposed in the first place.” She assures her. “He loves you and the baby so much, Jade. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t feel that way.” Jade sniffles, “I could just be overly emotional because I’m in the 3rd trimester, but… It feels like he doesn’t care.” She sobs, “I told him I couldn’t forgive him, Tori. How am I going to go back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Give it another day or two, Jade. I promise it’ll be okay.” Tori says, “Tomorrow I’ll make you breakfast, we can talk it out more. For now, try to sleep on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Jade nods, “I’m gonna go to my parents house, tomorrow. After lunch.” She says.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. We can talk after breakfast, then. It’ll all be okay.” Tori gives her a reassuring smile, “Try and get some sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will.” Jade says, pulling the blankets over herself. </p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight.” Tori says.</p><p> </p><p>“Night.” </p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jade barely slept that night, she just couldn’t get the thought of Beck out of her head. Her baby was awake all night too, and she tried to comfort her through singing softly. It wasn’t working, so she ended up staying up most of the night.</p><p> </p><p>Tori came into her room around 9 AM to chat with her, she was thinking Jade was going to be asleep, but she wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Jade was looking out the window, her hands cradling her swollen stomach. There were dark circles under her eyes, showing that she had barely slept.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade?” Tori says, sitting on the bed. “Did you sleep at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade shakes her head, “No.” Her voice cracks, “I couldn’t stop thinking about him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Tori frowns. “It’ll all be okay. I’m sure when you go back, he’ll welcome you with open arms.” She says.</p><p> </p><p>“But what if he doesn’t?” Jade speaks up, “What if he’s already packed his stuff and left, leaving Ev and I behind with nothing.” She holds back a sob. “I fucked up, Tori.”</p><p> </p><p>“No you didn’t. You were upset, and had every right to be.” Tori says, “Everything will be okay. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade doesn’t respond, she just lets out a breath that she didn’t know she’d been holding in. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, breakfast is ready. Eating might help you feel a bit better.” Tori says, giving her a reassuring smile.</p><p> </p><p>The two go downstairs together, Jade sits at the table. Forcing a smile towards Trina, her parents were out for the day, which wasn’t surprising.</p><p> </p><p>“Tori! You didn’t tell me Jade was going to be here!” Trina complains.</p><p> </p><p>“Trina!” Tori hisses, sitting down and serving a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon to Jade. “Her and Beck got in a fight, don’t be rude.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you two going to break up? Because, if you are-“</p><p> </p><p>“No, we aren’t breaking up.” Jade hisses, “We’re happily engaged, actually. <em>And </em>we have a baby on the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh! Life is <em>so </em>unfair!” Trina whines.</p><p> </p><p>“No, life is telling them that they’re meant to be together.” Tori says, starting to eat her food. “There’s a difference.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever.” Trina rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>They finish their food in silence, Tori brings Jade upstairs so she can pack her stuff back up, then they can talk.</p><p> </p><p>Jade packs her stuff up, sitting on the bed with Tori. Tori is the first one to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Has Beck texted you at all?” Tori asks.</p><p> </p><p>Jade checks her phone, sighing. She sees 5 missed calls and lots of text messages, she doesn’t have the motivation to respond to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I’m not answering.” Jade says.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade, he’s probably worried sick. If I were him, I’d want to know where my 8 month pregnant fiancé was.” Tori tells her.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Jade sighs, she sends him a quick text;</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m fine. I’m with Tori. I’ll be going to my parents house for a short bit, then we can chat. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I texted him.” Jade says, “I told him that I was okay, and was staying with you. Then going to my parents’ house.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Tori says, “Do you know when you’re going back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Soon, I need to go back in the next day or two. I must of really scared him.” Jade says, “I don’t think I’m as mad anymore. I know what he did was wrong, but… It’s fine. I can forgive him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Tori smiles, “You’re usually someone who doesn’t forgive easily, I’m proud of you for overcoming that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Jade says, “I’m actually going to head out now, to my parents’ place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Tori gives her a hug, “Stay safe, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will.” Jade says, grabbing her bag. “Bye.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jade gets into her car, she begins to drive. Driving by herself at this time feels surreal. But, she knows she’s doing the right thing.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, where the road will take you.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Fight (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>beck and jade fix it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jade drove to her parents’ house in silence. She knew she could forgive Beck, but she was afraid he was going to be upset with her. She was in fear that he was going to turn her away, take his stuff and leave. The thought of that made her want to cry, so she did her best to push it to the back of her mind.</p><p> </p><p>She arrived to her house, it felt like she hadn’t been here in years when in reality, it had only been months. Jade walked up to the door, bag in hand, knocking.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, it was Jasper who had opened the door. She was happy to see him, faking a smile for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Jasper.” Jade says, “Can you get mom for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Hold on.” Jasper says, “Mom! It’s Jade!” He calls to her.</p><p> </p><p>Karen walks over, Jasper walks off to go do what he was doing. </p><p> </p><p>“Jade… What a surprise.” Karen smiles, “Is everything alright?” She asks, spotting the bag over her daughter’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.” Jade says, “Beck and I got into a fight. I just needed some time away from him.” She says, “Can I stay here for the night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you can, baby.” Karen gives her a smile, “Come in, we’re making lunch.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Jade says, coming inside. She barely recognizes the inside of her own home, but quickly starts to feel like she belongs here. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to bring my stuff to my room. I’ll be back.” She tells her mom, going upstairs. She’d taken most of the things down in the room, but it still felt like hers.</p><p> </p><p>Jade put her bag down, taking in her childhood room. It was weird that she was starting her life at 17, but it felt right, too. Maybe things were meant to start early.</p><p> </p><p>She went back downstairs, seeing Jasper was playing on the xbox. She decided to watch him play, and possibly join him. Jade took a seat on the couch, watching him play.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here?” Jasper asks, finishing up a round of his game.</p><p> </p><p>Jade glances over towards her mom, her mom nods, basically hinting that she can tell him what happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Beck and I got into an argument, we didn’t break up. I just needed some time away from him.” Jade tells him. “Everything will be fine between us.” She assures her little brother.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Jasper frowns, “Why’d you fight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jasper, she doesn’t need to tell us.” Karen says from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, Mom.” Jade says, “I got jealous because I saw another girl flirting with him. That’s all.” She says, “It’s not a big deal. I’m not mad anymore. I just… don’t want to face him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Jasper says, “He probably misses you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Jade sighs, “I miss him too. I’ll go back to him tomorrow. We’ll work it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lunch is ready.” Karen says, Jade gets up and makes her way to the kitchen. She fixes herself a plate of spaghetti, sitting down at the table.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone else sits down, it’s silent at first. Until Jade’s father, Zach, speaks up.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to have you here, Jade.” Zach says, “I’ve missed having you around.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve missed you guys too.” Jade says, “This is just temporary, but, it’s nice seeing you all again.”</p><p> </p><p>“How have you and the baby been?” Karen asks.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve been alright.” Jade says, “She’s mostly active at night, making it hard to sleep. But I’ve gotten used to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’ll already be staying up with her when she’s born.” Karen says, “Unless she’s a baby who actually sleeps through the night.”</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt it.” Jade responds, “If she’s already active inside of me, she’s going to be active outside.” She says, eating her food.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we’re here to help. If you two ever need to get some sleep. Give me a call and I’ll come watch her.” Karen offers.</p><p> </p><p>“That would be great.” Jade says.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I come too?” Jasper asks, “I wanna spend time with my neice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, you can come.” Jade says. “I’m sure she’ll love to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yay!” Jasper says excitedly, beginning to finish up his food.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone finishes up, Jade becomes extremely tired from the lack of sleep. She curls up on the couch, letting her eyes close.</p><p> </p><p>Karen discovers Jade sleeping on the couch, putting a blanket over her to make sure she’s comfortable. </p><p> </p><p>Jade groans a bit in her sleep, but Karen quickly hushes her.</p><p> </p><p>“Get some rest, love. You need it.” Karen says, kissing the side of her daughter’s head softly. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jade wakes up a couple hours later, it’s completely silent in the living room. She checks the time on her phone, it’s around 3 PM. Beck has texted her a few more times, but she swipes them away. </p><p> </p><p>She goes upstairs to her room, deciding to finish up her nap in there. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She wakes up at around 10 PM. She didn’t realize how exhausted she truly was, but that nap was one of the best ones she had in a while.</p><p> </p><p>Something inside of her was telling her to go see Beck, and that something was Evelyn kicking. She put her hand on her belly, trying to soothe her unborn child.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll go see Daddy tomorrow, I promise.” Jade says softly. “Let’s get something to eat for now.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade goes downstairs and gets herself a bag of chips, taking it back to her room. She eats the entire thing in nearly one sitting.</p><p> </p><p>Around 3 AM she finally managed to go back to sleep, she didn’t sleep well at all due to her long nap but, it was something at least.</p><p> </p><p>Jade had school that morning, and honestly, she was not looking forward to going. She had the chance to stay home since Lane had given her the option anytime. Although Jade needed to face Beck, she just couldn’t do it now.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled out her phone and sent Tori a text, telling her she wasn’t coming into school that day and to let her know what she missed.</p><p> </p><p>Jade climbed back into her bed, checking the slap real quick before attempting to fall back to sleep.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A couple hours later, she woke up to a knock on her door. She groaned loudly, trying to cover her ear with another pillow but another knock came.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom! I’m trying to sleep!” Jade yelled out. Until a familiar voice was heard through the door.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Beck, I’m not your mom.” Beck says, “Can I come in?”</p><p> </p><p>“How the hell did he…” Jade mumbles under her breath, sighing. “Come in.”</p><p> </p><p>Beck walked in, after not seeing his fiancé for a few days, he was so happy to see her. He walked towards the bed and sat down, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Beck offers her a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Jade stays silent, she doesn’t look him in the eyes. She can’t. She can’t bring herself too. </p><p> </p><p>“Jade, please talk to me. I had to beg Tori to tell me where you were staying.” Beck says, “I’m sorry for what I did.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade sighs, looking at him. “Tell me you won’t do it again. Please.” She practically begs.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade. I promise I won’t let anyone touch me like that again. I’ll tell them I’m engaged immediately. I’ll say I have a daughter. I’ll tell them anything to get them to leave me alone.” Beck says, “Jade, you’re the love of my life. I couldn’t ask for a better fiancé, and I’m so happy we’re going to be having a baby. Our life is so perfect, I couldn’t imagine it any other way.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade looks him deeply in the eyes, before pulling him into a passionate kiss. He kisses her back lovingly, smiling through their kisses.</p><p> </p><p>Jade pulls back, she tears up. “I’m so sorry I did that, Beck.” She says, “I was just upset… And I thought you were losing feelings for me. I couldn’t handle that.” She says, tears rolling down her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey. It’s okay.” Beck caresses her cheek, “You had every right to be upset with me. And I would never lose feelings for you, J. You’re the love of my life.” He says, wiping her tears away with his thumb. “I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.” Jade kisses him again, leaning against his chest. “Hold me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Beck wraps his arms around her, rubbing her back in circles. “I can’t wait to meet our daughter soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Jade says softly, “Only one more month.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s gonna be a long month.” Beck says, “I won’t be able to contain my excitement.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Jade says, “The weeks after this month are going to be rough. The baby could come any day and I’ll be struggling to walk around and do basic tasks. You’ll have to help me.” She says.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind.” Beck says, kissing her temple. “I’ll do anything you need me to do, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Jade says, “Can we go back to our home now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Beck says.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jade packs up her stuff and they head out. They arrive home and quickly climb into bed together, just holding each other.</p><p> </p><p>Even after that fight, they were stronger than ever together. It felt amazing </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>beck and jade have a bit of a scare, but make up for it with a date</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been 2 days since Jade came back home. Things had been better and less awkward since the fight, in fact, they’d become closer than ever. When they got home from school, they’d get into bed and just cuddle together for a good couple hours.</p><p> </p><p>Jade hadn’t felt Evelyn move all day and was starting to get worried, she was active most of the night before but that day there was nothing. She hoped to feel something in her classes but there was nothing, and it was really scary for her.</p><p> </p><p>They got home from school, Jade quickly went to go sit on the couch. She wasn’t in the mood to snuggle with Beck, she needed to feel some movement before they did anything together.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade?” Beck frowned, going into the living room. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really.” Jade says.</p><p> </p><p>“Talk to me.” Beck says, sitting down next to her. “What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t felt her move today.” Jade says, “She’s usually active for most of the day, then sleeps for a couple hours. But today I haven't felt anything.” She sighs, “I’m worried something’s wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure she’s just sleeping, babe.” Beck assures her, “Give it a few more hours and then we’ll go to the hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Jade says.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>A few hours had passed and Jade hadn’t felt anything. She told Beck and they drove their way to the hospital. Jade was super nervous the entire drive there, Beck tried to assure her that everything was going to be okay. But she wouldn’t believe it until she heard it from the doctor herself.</p><p> </p><p>They got to the hospital, Jade checked in and they went to a room.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Jade. Sit down for me.” Doctor Rose said, Jade did as told. </p><p> </p><p>Doctor Rose applied the cold gel to her stomach, she put the doppler on and searched around for a heartbeat. One quickly came up, echoing throughout the room.</p><p> </p><p>Jade breathed in relief once hearing that sound, kissing Beck on the lips. She’s worried herself too much about this, even though she had a small gut feeling she knew things were going to be okay.</p><p> </p><p>“Your little girl is just sleepy today. It’s nothing to worry about.” Doctor Rose smiles, “Although, your blood pressure is a little higher than normal. Is there anything that’s been stressing you out lately?”</p><p> </p><p>“Finals are coming up soon. And… Beck and I had a fight, we settled it. But it was stressful.” Jade says.</p><p> </p><p>“That will do it then. For now, try taking it easy and stay hydrated. This hollywood heat is brutal when it comes to pregnancies.” Doctor Rose says, “If you’re feeling stressed, here’s a list of things you can do you relax yourself.” She hands Jade a paper with a bunch of things to do on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Jade says, “I’ll keep this in mind.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Beck and Jade got into their car. Jade was incredibly relieved that the baby was okay and just sleeping today. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so glad everything is okay.” Jade says, “I was really worried for a second.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Beck says, “But the nurse is right, we need to start taking it easy. Studying may be stressful but I’ll help you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I hate finals.” Jade rolls her eyes, “It’s the same bullshit every year.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but it’s important.” Beck says, “We’ll get through it together, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be nearing the end of my pregnancy. It’s not going to be fun.” Jade says, “What if I end up having the baby before them?”</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t, you’ll probably have her just before your due date.” Beck says.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true.” Jade says, looking out the window as Beck drives.</p><p> </p><p>“We should go on a date tomorrow.” Beck says, “We can go out for lunch, go to the park, go shopping. Just the two of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s…” Jade pauses, “Not a bad idea. But we have school.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can ditch, it’s fine. We can say you don’t feel well.” Beck says, “You know how to act sick, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“From the brutal morning sickness, yes. I do.” Jade replies, “I’ll say I caught a bug or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect.” Beck smiles. “It’s a date, then.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Beck and Jade had managed to get out of school successfully, Jade did a pretty good job of faking sick. It was almost believable to Beck.</p><p> </p><p>“So, where do you want to go for lunch? It’s your choice.” Beck says, “This will probably be our last date before the baby comes, so choose wisely.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.” Jade thinks, “Chili’s? I’ve been craving their food for a while now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Sounds perfect.” Beck says.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They arrive at the restaurant, getting a booth and sitting across from each other. They order their drinks, Jade orders a strawberry lemonade while Beck orders an iced tea. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you going to order?” Beck asks her.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, there’s so many choices.” Jade says, “I think I might get the big mouth bites.”</p><p> </p><p>“The sliders?” Beck raises his brows.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, those.” Jade says. “Can we get dessert too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Beck smiles, “You can get anything you want. I’m treating you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re amazing.” Jade kisses him softly, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.” Beck smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, do you know what you two want?” The dyed-haired waitress asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You first.” Beck says.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get the big mouth bites and a side of boneless wings.” Jade says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” The waitress smiles, “And you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have the bacon avocado grilled chicken sandwich.” Beck smiles, “Can we get refills on the drinks, too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Your food should be out shortly.” The waitress says, taking the glasses and filling them, coming back with them full.</p><p> </p><p>They thanked the waitress, then went back to talking.</p><p> </p><p>“By the way, can I just say how much I love your outfit today?” Beck says, “I know you brought it to change into for our day out, but it’s lovely on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade blushes, “Thank you.” She was wearing a white sundress that brought out her baby bump beautifully, with a pair of black flip flops so her feet wouldn’t get too sore.</p><p> </p><p>“We should take some pictures at the park later.” Beck says, “I want to treasure this. We probably won’t be seeing you pregnant again for a long time.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right about that.” Jade says, sipping her drink. “I definitely need more pictures of us together. We can ask someone to take our photo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Beck says, “Can I take pictures of you alone, too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.” Jade says, “Don’t post them unless I say so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright.” Beck laughs.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Their food comes, Jade ends up eating the entire thing, which doesn’t surprise Beck. They split a dessert together, then head to the park.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Jade. Hold your stomach and just look up at the sky.” Beck says.</p><p> </p><p>Jade does as told, Beck snaps a photo and smiles. It had turned out wonderfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I see it?” Jade asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Here.” Beck shows her, “I’ll upload it to my computer later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw. I don’t hate it.” Jade says.</p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t. You look beautiful.” Beck kisses her cheek. “Let’s take a few more. We can frame them.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade poses for a couple more photos, they all come out great. Next, they ask someone to take photos for them. They do one where Beck has his hand on her stomach, the two of them smiling. Then, another one where Beck had both hands on her belly, the two looking each other in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>After many takes, they decided the photos were perfect. Getting in their car again, time for the shopping trip.</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you want to go?” Beck asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I could go for a few more outfits.” Jade says, “Maybe a new purse too.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can arrange that.” Beck winks, “Should we go to the mall?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good.” Jade agrees.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They arrive at the mall, going to the maternity store. Beck and Jade look at some outfits together, Beck gives his opinion on all of them, he knows every outfit will look great on her, but it’s nice to give his opinion.</p><p> </p><p>She tried on each one and ended up buying two of them, a pajama set and a casual set. She was happy with her purchase, but she was still willing to get a new purse.</p><p> </p><p>She purchased a brand new gothic purse that was bigger since she might need things to carry around for the baby, like a breast pump, diapers, bottles, etc. Jade realized they also needed a diaper bag, so they quickly went and bought that.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“So? Did you enjoy our day together?” Beck asks. “Is there anywhere else you want to go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly… I’m craving a mcflurry right now.” Jade admits.</p><p> </p><p>“Say no more.” Beck smiles, pulling into the drive through of McDonalds. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jade gets her mcflurry and the two get home, she changes into her new pajamas. She looks at herself in the mirror, trying to figure out if she looks good or not.</p><p> </p><p>“Beck? Does this look okay on me?” Jade asks, looking back at her fiancé. </p><p> </p><p>“You look amazing, babe.” Beck says, looking up from his book. “Come into bed. We can watch a movie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Besides looking like a whale, I guess it’s alright.” Jade shrugs, getting into bed.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t look like a whale. Far from it, actually.” Beck kisses her cheek. “You’re stunning, J.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Jade says, “I’m huge, Beck. I’m not even 9 months in and I can’t imagine how much bigger I’ll be by then.” </p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter how you look at all. You’re carrying our baby, Jade. It’s beautiful to me.” Beck smiles at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess it’s pretty beautiful.” She shrugs, “This was unplanned, but I have to say, I love feeling her kicks. I’m going to miss it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too, but, she’ll actually be here with us. That’s even more amazing.” Beck says.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a point.” Jade says, leaning her head against his shoulder. Shutting her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She’s asleep within minutes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Struggling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jade starts to struggle in the current stage of pregnancy shes in</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 weeks had gone by, Jade was 35 weeks pregnant and she was struggling more than ever. Her hormones were completely out of wack and the smallest thing could either make her cry or just be extremely mad. She was having a tough day at school, she was on the verge of just breaking down. But she had to stay strong.</p><p> </p><p>Jade was falling asleep in her script writing class, usually her teachers just let her fall asleep but this teacher was incredibly strict and didn’t care what the teachers wanted for Jade.</p><p> </p><p> He saw her sleeping, walking over to her and snapping his fingers aggressively in her face, startling her.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s absolutely no sleeping in my classroom.” The teacher says, “And don’t give me the pregnancy excuse. It doesn’t work on me. That’s your fault for getting pregnant at 17.” He says, walking away.</p><p> </p><p>Jade grits her teeth, trying so hard not to snap at him. She manages to keep her cool for the time being, paying attention for a little bit longer.</p><p> </p><p>Jade caught herself falling asleep and quickly snapped herself back into it, but it was too late, the teacher already saw and walked over to her.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it. Get out of my classroom.” He says, crossing his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Jade’s eyes go wide. “I’m sorry, sir. It won’t happen again.”</p><p> </p><p>“No excuses. I don’t play by the 3 strikes your out rule. Now leave.” He points to the door.</p><p> </p><p>Jade doesn’t know whether to cry, or snap at him. She looked him dead in the eye, slamming her book on the table angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not leaving. Just because I slept in your boring class for 0.5 seconds doesn’t give you the right to send me out.” Jade snaps, “You have no idea what I’ve been through. So don’t try and tell me that I can’t get some decent sleep. I’m sick of you treating me like I’m not human.” She says, she turns on her heel. Leaving the classroom, she couldn’t believe she just yelled at him like that, and wasn’t able to face it anymore, even though she said she wouldn’t leave.</p><p> </p><p>Jade slammed the door behind her. Storming into the Janitor’s closet, she sat down besides the cleaning products and began to sob into her hands. She hated being treated this way, she’d put up with it for 6 months and finally had snapped that day. </p><p> </p><p>Jade sat there for a good hour, just crying her eyes out. It wouldn’t stop, either. She couldn’t handle her hormones anymore, they were too much. </p><p> </p><p>The door of the janitor’s closet finally opened, Beck couldn’t find her for their next class so he assumed she would be in here, and he was right.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade?” Beck raised his brows, he sits down across from her, putting a hand on her thigh. “What’s wrong, babe?”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate Mr. Bradstein. He’s the worst fucking human being ever.” She sobs, “I hope he gets a divorce.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey. Slow down.” Beck tells her, “What did he do?”</p><p> </p><p>“He- He caught me sleeping in class and embarrassed me in front of everyone.” Jade says, sniffling. “He said it’s my fault that I got pregnant at 17. And that the pregnancy ‘excuse’ wouldn’t work on him.” She says,  “I knew there would be rude teachers, but I didn’t think it’d be this bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Jade.” Beck hugs her tightly, “You don’t deserve this at all, babe. Everything is going to be okay, I promise.” He kisses her softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t feel well Beck.” Jade leans her head on his chest, “My back is starting to hurt more and my feet are so swollen. I want to go home.” She says, tearing up again. “My hormones are crazy, too. I can’t stop crying.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can go home, everything will be okay.” Beck kisses her temple softly, “I’ll make you some soup and you can rest on the couch. How does that sound?”</p><p> </p><p>Jade just shrugs, leaning into him more. “I don’t want to walk. Can you carry me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. No one is in the hallway, since they’re in class.” Beck says, “Let’s go.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He carries her to the car, the whole drive home was silent. Jade was closing her eyes to try and relax during the ride, but there was so much on her mind that it was hard to.</p><p> </p><p>They made it home, Jade changed into a set of pajamas and laid down on the couch. Jade caressed her swollen stomach with one hand as she waited for her soup, she didn’t want to stress the baby out by being stressed herself, so she did her best to soothe her.</p><p> </p><p>Beck came over with a tray that had her soup on it, with a side of strawberries and some apple juice. Jade sat herself up, struggling to do so but managing. Beck placed the tray on her lap.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s chicken noodle, your favorite.” Beck says, “Are you feeling any better?”</p><p> </p><p>Jade shakes her head, she eats some of her soup. It’s boiling hot, but she doesn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>“Careful, the soup’s hot.” Beck reminds her.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Jade says quietly, eating more of it, “It doesn’t bother me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. I just don’t want you burning yourself.” Beck says.</p><p> </p><p>Jade stays silent again, eating a strawberry. She hadn’t been as hungry lately due to the baby taking up so much room, but she still managed to have an appetite.</p><p> </p><p>She finishes up her food, Beck takes it into the kitchen and puts everything into the dish washer. Once he’s done, he goes back into the living time and sits down on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you feel any better now that you’ve eaten?” Beck asks. </p><p> </p><p>“Not really.” Jade says, “My back is killing me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to rub it for you?” Beck offers, and she accepts.</p><p> </p><p>Jade sits up, Beck puts his hand on her back and rubs up in down, and in circles. She softly groans once feeling the slight relief of the knotting in her back. </p><p> </p><p>Beck rubs her back for a good 5 minutes until she decides that the pain has subsided enough, he stops rubbing her back once she tells him too.</p><p> </p><p>“Want me to do your feet next?” Beck says.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need you pampering me. They’ll be fine.” Jade says, laying back down. “I want to nap, but everytime I try she starts moving.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Beck frowns, “Why don’t you give it a try and let me know if she starts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Jade agrees, she rolls over onto her side. Shutting her eyes, she ends up not feeling the baby’s movements, and falls asleep.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A couple hours passed, Jade woke up. Feeling more emotional than she had all day. Beck was still sitting on the couch, thankfully, so she could cry to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey sleepy head.” Beck smiles, his smile quickly fades when realizing she’s teary eyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, babe. What’s wrong?” Beck asks her.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I can’t do this anymore, Beck.” Jade begins to cry.</p><p> </p><p>Beck quickly has his arms around her, rubbing her back gently. “What can’t you do, Jade? Talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to be pregnant anymore, Beck.” She sobs, “I look like a whale, my feet are swollen and I can’t stop crying all the time. I just want her to be out of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, love. Everything’s gonna be okay.” Beck whispers in her ear, “We’ll get through this together, baby.” He kisses her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I look awful, Beck. I can’t stand going around school anymore looking like this. There’s always so many people staring.” She sniffles, “I can’t take it.”</p><p> </p><p>“We have 2 weeks of school left, Jade. You’ve got this. You’re so strong.” Beck assures her, “Think of Evelyn. She’s kept you going these full 6 months. The thought of her will get you through another 2 weeks. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to hold her, Beck.” Jade says, “I want her here in my arms. I don’t know how much longer I can take.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t give up, okay?” Beck caresses her cheek, “You’re strong, baby. So strong. Do this for Evelyn.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade leans against his chest, feeling him caress her belly. She relaxes, loving the feeling of it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do it for her.” Jade says softly, “I think I can do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my Jade.” Beck kisses the side of her head. “I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.” Jade says softly, closing her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>They sit there and hold each other. It’s what makes them feel most at home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter is kinda a filler i’m sorry :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Dinner Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>beck prepares jade a special dinner at home</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jade was 36 weeks pregnant today, which meant she was officially 9 months pregnant. That was a big milestone for her and she was surprised she’d come this far, the baby could come any day now and knowing that scared her, but with Beck by her side, she knew she could do it.</p><p> </p><p>She’d been feeling better nowadays in terms of emotions but she still had her moments, it was a week till finals and she wasn’t looking forward to it. She’d been studying with Beck as much as she could until she finally broke down in tears about it, after that, Jade had gone to take a nap.</p><p> </p><p>Beck felt bad about the whole finals situation. He decided to finally treat her to a nice home-cooked meal, he wanted to make the kitchen look nice and romantic so she would hopefully be cheered up a little bit. </p><p> </p><p>He put a nice table cloth on the table they ate at, putting a vase with water on the table with roses in it. He surrounded the table in rose petals, hoping it would give off a romantic vibe. He lit a few non-scented candles, being careful with them so they wouldn’t catch anything on fire.</p><p> </p><p>He dimmed the lights in the kitchen, starting up the meal he was going to cook. He was making a pasta scampi bowl, with garlic, olive oil and butter, with a side of garlic bread. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long to make the meal, it was around 6 PM by the time it was done. He set up their plates, pouring water into cups for their drinks. </p><p> </p><p>Beck went upstairs to go wake up Jade, she was still fast asleep, her face buried into her pillow. He smiled, she always loved sleeping that way. He approached her quietly, nudging her lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade, hey, wake up.” Beck says softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm.” Jade groans, sitting herself up. She rubs at her eyes, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come downstairs, I have something I need to show you.” Beck smiles at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm… No, I’m going back to bed.” Jade says, about to lay down again.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise you it’s worth it, babe. Please?” Beck pleads.</p><p> </p><p>Jade sighs, “Fine.” She gets up from the bed<em>.</em></p><p> </p><p>Beck puts his arm around her waist and leads her downstairs, she always loves the feeling when he holds her like that. Once they’re downstairs together, Jade notices the dimmed lights. Turning her eye, she sees the table, and gasps.</p><p> </p><p>“Beck… What’s all this?” Jade asks him.</p><p> </p><p>“Follow me.” Beck says, leading Jade over to the table. “I made us a nice romantic dinner. There’s going to be a nice dessert, too. Then maybe we can watch a movie.”</p><p> </p><p>“It looks amazing.” Jade smiles, “Why did you do this?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve had a hard couple of weeks, J. I thought you deserved a nice date night.” Beck says, kissing her softly. “I love you so much. It hurts me to see you upset, I know this can’t fix your problems entirely. But maybe it’ll brighten up your week a little. And take your mind off those finals.” He says, caressing her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Jade gets teary eyed, she's not sad, she’s happy. So happy. She couldn’t have asked for a better fiancé.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Beck asks her, basically panicking. “Did I do something?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no.” Jade shakes her head, wiping her eyes. “These are happy tears, don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Beck smiles, “Come, sit down. I don’t want our food to get cold.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade sits down, she gazes down at the food. Taking a bite, it was incredible. She had no idea Beck could cook like this.</p><p> </p><p>“Beck, this is amazing.” Jade says, in awe. “Since when could you cook?”</p><p> </p><p>“I learned a few things from my dad, he’s a chef.” Beck says, “I’ve always cooked, Jade. Why does this surprise you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You cook pasta out of the box, not making sauces and garlic bread.” Jade says, taking another bite. “It’s really good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’ll start making meals more often.” Beck smiles at her, “I’m so glad you like it. I worked hard to get it done before you woke up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you did a good job.” Jade says, “And… I’m sorry I freaked out earlier. I just got frustrated.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t apologize, it’s alright.” Beck assures her, “It’s frustrating, I get it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Jade, it’s okay. Just take a deep breath.” Beck tries to calm down his sobbing fiancé, “We’ll figure this out together, OK?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“No, Beck! I can’t do it! I’m not going next week!” Jade sobs, “I’m just gonna be a highschool dropout. It doesn’t matter anymore.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Don’t say that, babe. Don’t give up.” Beck wraps his arms around her. “You got this, I promise.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You always say that and it’s not true! I’m not gonna figure this out ever. I’m dumb, that’s all I am.” Jade says, she slams the textbook shut. “Get out. I want to take a nap.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Let’s give it one more try, okay?-“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“NO! Get. Out.” Jade seethes angrily, Beck doesn’t say a word. He steps out of the room, letting Jade get her rest.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jade lays down, she’s still crying. She has hands caressing her belly gently, hoping not to wake her daughter from her slumber.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m so sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to yell like that.” Jade says quietly, “It won’t happen again, I promise.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“That was so embarrassing, I’m sorry I snapped like that.” Jade apologizes, “I won’t give up like that next time we study.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s hard, Jade. I understand.” Beck says, “Don’t stress yourself out, though. For me and the baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t.” Jade says, “I guess I just have to give the finals my best. If I fail, then I fail.”</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t fail. You’re smart, J. I believe in you.” Beck gives her a small smile, “If you fail, you can always retake them.”</p><p> </p><p>“You just said I wouldn’t fail.” Jade says.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but just in case.” Beck says.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re calling me dumb?” Jade’s tone gets angry.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Jade, that’s not what I’m saying at all.” Beck says. “You will pass them, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s more like it.” Jade eats more of her food, “I’m sorry, I’m just so scared of failing. I don’t want to fail school, I want to graduate, I really do. And I want my baby girl to be in the audience while it happens.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure that will happen.” Beck smiles, “She’s going to be proud of you, babe. I promise you that.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’ll be 11 months old, Beck. I don’t know if she’ll understand that emotion.” Jade laughs, “But it’s nice to think that.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is.” Beck says, “Are you finished?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I am.” Jade says, “What was that dessert you were talking about?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Beck and Jade ate their dessert, it was absolutely delicious. Jade was satisfied with her meal, the two decided to just sit on the couch together. </p><p> </p><p>Beck had his hand on Jade’s swollen stomach as the baby was very active, he loved feeling his daughter’s movements. It was so fascinating to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Does the baby moving ever make you uncomfortable?” Beck asks, running his fingers over the swift movements of his unborn child.</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes, when she’s in an uncomfortable position.” Jade says, “I’m used to it by now.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good.” Beck smiles, “She’s going to be beautiful, I’m so excited.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only a few more weeks. Thank god.” Jade says, “I’m still nervous for the birth process.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have every right to be nervous, don’t worry, I’m gonna be there the whole time.” Beck promises, “I won’t leave your side ever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Jade kisses him softly. “I can’t wait to get married.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Beck says, “It may be a while, because of the baby. But it’ll be worth it.”</p><p> </p><p>“For sure.” She smiles, Beck caresses her cheek gently. He can never get over how beautiful she looks.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so beautiful.” Beck says, “I don’t know what it is, but something about you being pregnant is just so stunning.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate to admit it, but I’m going to miss being pregnant.” Jade says, “I won’t be able to feel her moving around anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you hated being pregnant?” Beck raises his brows.</p><p> </p><p>“Some parts I dislike. Like the no coffee rule, the morning sickness, looking like a whale… But it’s honestly beautiful, feeling her move around and being able to talk to her.” Jade says, she never thought those words would come out of her mouth. “I’ll miss it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, she’ll actually be here, in your arms.” Beck says, “Isn’t that even better?”</p><p> </p><p>“You have a point.” Jade says, “I’ll be able to hold her and not have to imagine what she looks like.” She says, “I just hate the fact I’m still going to be fat afterwards.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not going to be fat, Jade.” Beck says. “It’s normal to have some weight put on after giving birth. You’ll lose the weight.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just going to be hard, that’s all.” Jade sighs, “How am I going to be exercising if I have a baby in my arms all day?”</p><p> </p><p>“We can go for walks. We’ll bring her with us.” Beck says, “We have a stroller.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true.” Jade says, “I don’t know, I’m just at the point where I’m overthinking everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay.” Beck assures her, “Everything will turn out okay, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think so?” Jade raises her brows.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Beck kisses her softly, “That’s a promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade wraps her arms around him, kissing him back. “You’re so perfect.” She says, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Finals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jade does her finals</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was finals week. Jade was doing her best to relax herself throughout this whole week, she was 37 weeks pregnant and things were starting to get hard for her. She could barely walk around with the weight she was carrying, due to the baby being 6 pounds at average. </p><p> </p><p>Jade was hoping and praying she wouldn’t go into labor at school, she felt a few braxton hicks, which scared her. But thankfully it wasn’t labor. </p><p> </p><p>She felt so much relief once turning in her last final, for Sikowitz class. Once she was done, he gave her a hug and wished her luck on the baby. She thanked him, meeting Beck by her locker.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready to go?” Beck asked her, all her books in hand. “Or do you want to say goodbye to any other teachers?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good, I said goodbye to Sikowitz. That’s enough for me.” Jade says, “I need a nap.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well. We were all going to go out for lunch, to celebrate, then go to the beach. You aren’t up for that?” Beck asks her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… Lunch isn’t exactly a bad idea.” Jade says, “I just need to grab a bathing suit and sundress at home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Let’s get going then.” Beck says</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>Jade changes into her swimsuit and sundress. She was so much smaller the last time she wore it, it was crazy to her how much the baby grew just within a month.</p><p> </p><p>They drove to the restaurant everyone was at. It was a small sandwich shop that was near Vennis beach, Jade was starving, she felt like she could eat everything off the menu, but she got full easily. So she probably had to get something small.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade!! Hi!” Cat greeted her friend, sitting next to her. “You look so pretty!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Cat.” Jade smiled at her friend. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you know when the baby is coming?” Cat asked, Jade was happy she could give her an honest answer this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Very soon, Cat.” Jade says, “Probably any day now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yay! I’m so excited!” Cat claps her hands together, “Are you excited to be a dad, Beck?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am.” Beck smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“You two are going to be great parents.” Andre says, “I can't wait to meet the little gal.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s going to be so pretty.” Tori adds in, “I hope she has Jade’s eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Beck says, “She’s going to look exactly like Jade, I can feel it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm. Can we order our food now? I’m starving.” Jade says.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They order their food and keep chatting about the baby, Jade doesn’t mind talking about her at all. In fact, it brightens her mood knowing she’s going to have a baby soon. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you prepared?” Tori asks her, munching on a french fry.</p><p> </p><p>“For what?” Jade raises her brows.</p><p> </p><p>“For labor. It’s really painful.” Tori says.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m as prepared as I can be, I’ll know when it’s coming. My doctor told me all the signs.” Jade says, “I know it’s going to hurt like hell, but I’m going drug-less. There’s nothing I can do about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s incredible, I can't believe you’re going without all those drugs.” Tori says, “I could never do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to be all loopy when I hold my child for the first time. That’s why I’m doing it.” Jade says, “Beck will be there for me the whole time, that’s the only reason I’m not as scared as I should be.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did some research on labor.” Robbie speaks up, “Did you know you can tear all the way from your-“</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t.” Jade stops him, “Don’t even finish that sentence. I already know what you’re going to say.” She rolls her eyes at him.</p><p> </p><p>“My bad.” Robbie says quietly, going back to eating his food.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, where are you going to tear?” Cat speaks up, rather loudly in fact.</p><p> </p><p>“CAT!” Jade snaps, “Nowhere. It’s nothing.” She says, “I’m going to the bathroom. The baby’s crushing my bladder.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade goes to the bathroom, she finishes up rather quickly and heads back to the table. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Everyone finishes their food and heads to the beach. Jade is silent most of the way on the drive to the beach, which concerns Beck.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Beck asks her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.” Jade says, “Some of the things they said… scared me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like what? The tearing?” Beck raises his brows.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I don’t want to tear, Beck. That’s gross.” Jade says, “What if it never heals?”</p><p> </p><p>“It will, babe. Don’t worry.” Beck says, “They’ll stitch you up after. Then it’ll heal over time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but it’s still scary to think about.” Jade says, “I’m gonna feel it, too. It’s not like I’m gonna have the epidural.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be holding your hand the whole time, alright? You can squeeze it as tightly as you can.” Beck says, “No matter how numb it gets.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Jade breathes a sigh of relief, “I guess that makes me feel better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Beck kisses her cheek, “Come on, we’re here.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jade and Beck hold hands as they see their friends on the beach. They greet their friends, then Beck sets up a chair for him and Jade. They take a seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, I brought some lemonade.” Andre says, giving a can to both Jade and Beck. “Enjoy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Jade says, cracking it open and taking a sip. “It’s delicious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Glad to hear it.” Andre smiles, “Beck, do you want to play some volleyball with us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I’m gonna spend time with Jade. She can’t do much here besides relax, so I think it’s best if I make her feel comforted.” Beck says.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Andre nods, heading off to play Volleyball with everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>“Beck, you don’t have to do that.” Jade says, putting her sunglasses on. “Seriously. I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, really. It’s fine.” Beck says, “We should go for a little walk along the shore. How does that sound?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not bad, actually.” Jade says, “You’ll need to help me up, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a problem.” Beck says, he stands up. Putting his hand out for her.</p><p> </p><p>Jade grabs onto his hand, she struggles to get up. He puts a hand on her bag and gets her up fully onto her feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Jade says, holding his hand.</p><p> </p><p>They begin walking along the shore, they see some cool sea shells along the way, but don’t say anything about them.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there anything else you want to do before you have the baby?” Beck asks, “We can do anything you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure.” Jade says, “I’m too tired to do anything, honestly. Maybe we can go to the park one last time and relax. We can bring Jasper.”</p><p> </p><p>“We should have a picnic.” Beck says, “I can bring all the things you’ve been craving.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds amazing.” Jade says, “Can we do it next week? I just want to relax this weekend.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course we can.” Beck says, “You’re allowed to sleep as much as you want this weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Jade says, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.” Beck says, putting a hand on her back.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As they walk back, he notices Jade seems out of breath.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay? Do we need to take a break?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.” Jade nods, taking a seat on the sand. Beck hands her the water bottle he’s been carrying around, having it for her so she wouldn’t get dehydrated.</p><p> </p><p>“Drink this. I don’t want you getting dehydrated.” Beck hands her the water, she grabs it and takes a big sip.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Jade says, breathing in relief. “My feet are killing me.” She admits.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to rub them?” Beck asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Not in public.” Jade says, “I’m fine, I can deal with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? I don’t mind doing it.” Beck tells her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. We’re almost back anyways.” Jade says, standing up. “Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Beck has his arm around her the whole way back, once they get back. Beck sits her down in her chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Beck, you don’t have to do this here. It’s embarrassing.” Jade says.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not, Jade. I’m just taking care of you.” Beck gives her a small smile, taking one of her feet and gently massaging it. “Is that good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.” Jade leans her head back, “Keep going.”</p><p> </p><p>Beck moves onto her other foot after a while, once he’s done. He make sure she feels alright, before he sits back down next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I should just relax and not walk as much.” Jade says, “I won’t walk a lot at the picnic, that’s for sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree, babe. You need your rest.” Beck says, holding her hand. “Why don’t you take a bath when you get home? It’ll relax you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do that.” Jade smiles.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jade’s laying in the bathtub at home, she has her head laid back as she soaks into the warm water. Her baby seems to be most active when she’s engulfed in water, so she has her hands cradling her swollen belly.</p><p> </p><p>Jade has the urge to get out of the bathtub, but she doesn’t have the strength to get out. She hates whenever Beck has to see her naked, but it seems like she has no choice.</p><p> </p><p>“Beck!” She calls out, within a minute, Beck is rushing into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“What? What? Are you okay? Is the baby coming?” Beck asks her, obviously panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“What? No.” Jade rolls her eyes, “Can you help me out of the tub, and wrap a towel around me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah. Of course.” Beck says, putting his hand out, helping her out.</p><p> </p><p>He grabs a towel and wraps it around her body, “Is that good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.” Jade nods, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Beck kisses her cheek, “Dinner should be ready soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Jade says. “I’ll be out in a few minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade quickly blow drys her hair, changing into a new set of casual clothes. She walks out of the bathroom, sitting down on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>She loves her life, and can’t wait to have her baby enter the world soon.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>beck and jade go on a picnic</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jade was 38 weeks pregnant, that day she was going to be going to the park with Jasper, her mom, and Beck. She was feeling achey that day, but she didn’t want to miss out on the picnic Beck had organized for them.</p><p> </p><p>She was wearing one of the only maternity shirts and shorts that fit her, her other ones were barely fitting since they weren’t as stretchy. She hated the feeling of being this huge, but she was going to have to deal with it.</p><p> </p><p>Beck had the picnic basket all set up with the food inside, along with the blanket tucked in there, and, a cooler for drinks. </p><p> </p><p>“Jasper and my mom are going to meet us there.” Jade tells him, “We can get going.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Jade says.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Beck asks, “You seem off.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a little achey today, I’ll be fine.” Jade says. “Let’s just get going.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Beck gives her a small smile.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They arrive at the park, Jasper is already there with his mom. Waving at Jade as he sees her from the distance.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade!! Hi!” Jasper gives her a hug, looking up. “Wow. You’re big.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Jas.” Jade says, giving him a smile. “You’ll have a niece very soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yay! I can’t wait to see her!” Jasper says, letting go of Jade.</p><p> </p><p>Karen gives her daughter a small smile, giving her a hug. “How have you been feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>“I could be better.” Jade admits, “I’ll work through it, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. If you need anything before the baby comes, like to watch the house or anything. I’ll be there.” Karen says, “Jasper’s friend is here at the park, I’m gonna watch them while you two enjoy your picnic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Jade says, seeing Beck laying out the blanket and placing the basket and cooler down. Beck gives Karen a small wave before she heads out.</p><p> </p><p>“What do we have to eat?” Jade asks, sitting down. She grimaces in pain from her back as she takes a seat, but Beck doesn’t notice.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s see… I got you your favorite sandwiches, turkey with chips on them. Pink lemonade, strawberries, some brownie bites, and, your favorite, mac and cheese in a thermos.” Beck says, “Pick whatever you’d like.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s so many choices…” Jade says, “I’ll go with the strawberries first.” She says, taking the cup of strawberries.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure you feel alright?” Beck asks her, “You looked like you were in pain when you sat down.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just my back, it’s not a big deal.” Jade says, “It’s been hurting for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know it has, back pain can be a sign of labor, though.” Beck says, “Is it in your lower back?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all over, really.” Jade says, eating another strawberry. “It’s not labor, Beck. I’m fine. My due date isn’t for another couple of weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Jade. But she could still come at anytime.” Beck says, “Women have gone into labor weeks before their due date. It’s completely normal.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just not ready for her to come yet, that’s all.” Jade says, “I need another week at least to prepare myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll have another week, don’t worry.” Beck says, “Knowing this baby is coming from you, she’s gonna be a stubborn one.” He says, placing a hand on her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope she isn’t overdue.” Jade says, finishing the strawberries and moving onto the sandwiches. “That would suck.”</p><p> </p><p>“It would, then you’d probably have to be induced.” Beck says.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate that you know more about this than me.” Jade says, “I still know a lot, you just seem to always be one step ahead of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do my research more often than you think.” Beck says, drinking some pink lemonade. “I have that parenting book, and I always look at articles on my iPad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re always reading the parenting book before bed. Annoying me with facts about how much the baby weighs or if it’s the size of a watermelon.” Jade rolls her eyes at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be like that, I know you’re interested in knowing the facts.” Beck says. “Isn’t the baby supposed to be 7 pounds by now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and she sure feels like it.” Jade says, “I hope she isn’t a huge baby that doesn’t fit into her clothes.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure she won’t be. I think she’ll be a good size.” Beck says.</p><p> </p><p>“From what size I am right now, I’m praying she isn’t a huge baby.” Jade says, “I hope she’s tiny, but not premature tiny.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait to hold her.” Beck smiles softly, “She’s going to be so beautiful, Jade.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Jade smirks, eating the last of the sandwiches. “I’m full.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Beck puts the food away, “Do you just want to sit for a bit longer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.” Jade nods, leaning against his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, we should bring our baby here.” Beck says, “For a walk in her stroller.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m down for that.” Jade says, “Does our stroller have a cover? We can’t have her getting too much sun.”</p><p> </p><p>“It does, don’t worry.” Beck kisses her temple. “She’ll be fine.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Later on, Jasper and his mom come back over. They seem like they’re ready to leave, which is good since Beck and Jade were ready to leave too.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you want to come over for dinner?” Beck asks, “I can make us something.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’d love that.” Karen smiles, “Jasper, is that okay with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.” Jasper says, playing games on his mother’s phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade? Is it okay if they come over?” Beck asks her. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. As long as you don’t mind me being in my pajamas.” Jade says.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s perfectly fine with me.” Karen says.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They get home, Jade changes into a tank top and sweats. She settles down on the couch, checking her Instagram.</p><p> </p><p>Beck’s making soup for everyone. Jasper is sitting on the couch with Jade playing on his Nintendo. Karen is sitting on the other side of Jasper, watching him play.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade, is your delivery bag packed?” Karen asks her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we packed it a couple weeks ago.” Jade says, “We have all the essentials, her outfit, an extra just in case she spits up, diapers, pacifiers, and more.” She says, “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just making sure you’re prepared, that’s all.” Karen says, “You came early, Jade. We weren’t exactly prepared.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’m surprised my baby hasn’t come early yet.” Jade says, “Waiting for my water to break or contractions is rough.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, dear. She’ll come when she’s ready.” Karen assures her, “You picked out a beautiful name for her, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Jade smiles, “Again, I’m sorry we chose Beck’s last name. It just felt right.”</p><p> </p><p>“I completely understand, don’t worry.” Karen says, “It fits perfectly.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dinner was ready, everyone sat at the table and ate. The soup was delicious, it was chicken broth with some vegetables in it.</p><p> </p><p>“This is delicious, Beck.” Karen says, “You really can cook. Jade is so lucky you have you around.” She smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“I sure am.” Jade says, “He cooks a great pasta dish. They’re my favorite.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s amazing.” Karen comments, “Jasper, do you like the soup?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I do.” Jasper nods, “I’m almost done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, great.” Karen says.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They finish up their meal, Jade and Beck head up to bed. Beck rubs Jade’s stomach to get her to sleep, and she falls asleep within minutes.</p><p> </p><p>They’re so excited to have a baby soon. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope u enjoyed this one!! it’s another filler but next chapter jade is going into labor :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jade finally goes into labor (REWRITTEN)</p><p>hey i’m rewriting a few chapters!! this, the birth and some newborn chapters. hope u enjoy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was an incredibly hot day on July 4th, 2020. The sun was shining through the window of Beck and Jade’s bedroom while Jade was fast asleep. Beck was downstairs preparing his fiancé a cup of tea, since it was something he did every morning for her nowadays.</p><p> </p><p>Jade woke up just before he came upstairs, as soon as she sat up, she felt a twinge of pain in her lower back. She was heavily pregnant that day and wasn’t planning on doing anything for the 4th of July. She’d made it to 39 weeks and 5 days pregnant, hoping she’d make it to her due date, July 7th.</p><p> </p><p>Jade rubbed at the pain in her lower back, trying to make it go away. It felt like a braxton hick that was lingering in her back. Sadly, it didn’t seem to want to go away.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, she laid against her back, sitting herself up slightly. She rested her arm on her maternity body pillow, still feeling absolutely exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, sunshine.” Beck says, smiling at Jade. He places the cup of tea on her bedside table, sitting on the bed. “How’d you sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>Jade shrugs, “I slept okay, I guess. Kind of hard when the baby’s kicking your ribs all night long. And the fact that it’s incredibly hot.” She says, “Wasn’t a great night's sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. I’m sorry to hear.” Beck frowns, “I love that night gown on you, by the way… You’re stunning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Jade says, sipping her tea. As she’s drinking it, she feels the pain in her lower back increase greatly, causing her to grimace in pain and lean forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade? Are you okay?” Beck asks, he becomes concerned quickly. He puts his hand on hers, “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my back, that’s all.” Jade says, breathing out slowly. “It’s not a big deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? That’s the most pain I’ve ever seen you in.” Beck says, “Do we need to get checked?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no. Everything’s fine. I’m not due for another two days.” Jade reminds him, “What time is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s 11 AM.” Beck says, “Are you hungry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm… Let me just lay here for a little longer.” Jade insists, “Getting up is a hassle.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can always help you, I’m right here.” Beck assures her, “Unless you want to do it on your own.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, baby’s kicking right now. You want to feel instead of helping me up?” Jade asks him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s not even a question.” Beck says, getting closer to her. He lays his hand on her swollen belly, running his fingertips gently over the swift kicks of his baby girl.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s eager, isn’t she?” Beck smiles. “Does it hurt at all?”</p><p> </p><p>“When she’s in my ribs, yeah.” Jade says, “Sometimes it’s refreshing to feel her kick, though. It wakes me up most of the time… But I really do love it.” She smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too. I’m gonna miss you letting me feel her kicks.” Beck admits, “You still want breakfast?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m starving.” Jade says, putting her hand on the bed and managing to lift herself up. “Good god, I’m so fat.”</p><p> </p><p>“No you’re not, you’re beautiful.” Beck says, “Come on, I’ll make you some waffles.” He smiles, holding his fiancé’s hand.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jade sits down at the table, and within a few minutes, Beck serves her some waffles and bacon. The waffles are drizzled in syrup with strawberries on the side, and a perfect bit of whipped cream on the top.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks amazing.” Jade says, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, my love.” Beck says, kissing her gently. He sits besides Jade, putting a hand on her thigh as she eats.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she’s finished eating, Jade feels another braxton hick contraction hit her. Beck quickly catches the pain in her face, hearing the groan she lets out. He quickly moves his hand to her’s, letting her squeeze it gently.</p><p> </p><p>Once it’s done, Jade exhales smoothly from her mouth, letting go of Beck’s hand. Beck is extremely concerned, and is suspicious of her pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe… Are you sure you’re okay?” Beck asks, “You seem like you’re in a lot of pain.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a big deal, I’m fine.” Jade says, wiping her mouth with her napkin. “It’s just a braxton hick, that’s all.” She says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay… I believe you.” Beck says, not wanting to fight with her. “Do you want to sit on the couch? You can lay down if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s fine.” Jade says, Beck takes her plate to the kitchen and washes it. He comes back and helps her up, putting a hand on her lower back as they head into the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Jade sits down at the end of the couch, she’s caressing her swollen stomach as she tries to breathe in and out, hoping it would relieve her lower back pain. She’s basically laying down, but has herself situated with a pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to watch something?” Beck asks, “I can put on Real Housewives if you want. That’s been your favorite throughout this pregnancy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really care.” Jade shrugs. Beck nods, and he turns on the show he suggested.</p><p> </p><p> “So… How long has this back pain been lasting? And where is it located?” Beck asks her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, as soon as I woke up. It hit me.” Jade says, “And it’s in my lower back. But <em>please </em>don't freak out, okay? I don’t think it’s labor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jade… You know that is a sign of labor, right?” Beck asks, Jade nods. “We should go to the hospital and get you checked, the bags are already packed just in case.”</p><p> </p><p>“Beck, seriously. It’s fine. <em>I’m </em>fine.” Jade tells him, “Back pain is normal in pregnancy. I can get through it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? If you need to go in, just tell me.” Beck says.</p><p> </p><p>“Beck! I’m fine, stop asking.” Jade hisses. She’s honestly tired of him pestering her, “The baby will come on her own time, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay.” Beck gives up, he’s not exactly interested in Real Housewives, but he pays attention so Jade doesn’t scowl at him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Once Jade enjoys the peace and quiet of Beck not talking about her going into labor, she can feel her eyes slowly shutting from being relaxed. Suddenly, another braxton hick hits her. Jade lets out a low moan, leaning forward as she caresses her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god, Jade…” Beck frowns, he reaches out and holds her hand carefully. “Take some deep breaths, alright? It’s gonna be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>The contraction lasts a little longer than the other two she felt. She takes a few breaths in and out of her mouth, then leans back again.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade… I think we should head to the hospital.” Beck tells her, “It really wouldn’t hurt to check.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I’m completely fine.” Jade lies, this is probably the worst pain she’s ever felt.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve had 3 contractions over the past 20 minutes, all 7 minutes apart. You really think you’re not in labor?” Beck raises a brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Beck… I can assure you these are braxton hick contractions.” Jade says. They’re not braxton hicks though, they’re full-blown contractions that she’s trying to ignore. “I just need to take a bath. It’ll help relieve the pain, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I can set it up for you.” Beck says, getting up.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. I got it.” Jade says, lifting herself up. She waddles her way into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly open just in case.</p><p> </p><p>Beck let out a sigh. He’s incredibly worried about his fiancé, she’s incredibly stubborn but knows eventually she’ll admit she’s in labor. He just had a slight gut feeling that this baby would definitely be coming today.</p><p> </p><p>Jade undresses herself and runs herself a warm bath, putting a bit of bubble mix into the bath. She usually likes a small amount of bubbles in the water, just in case Beck came in. She lets the tub fill up, getting in the tub and quickly becoming relaxed. She lets out a low groan that she’d been holding in for a while, caressing her stomach as the baby’s movements ripple against her skin.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>As Beck is watching TV, he can hear a loud cry come from the bathroom. It was definitely Jade, he quickly shut off the TV and headed to the bathroom, opening up the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Beck!” Jade cries out, gripping the side of the tub as a contraction overcomes her body. It was obviously much more painful than the others, due to her reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade!” Beck says, getting by her side. He sits down beside her, letting her hold his hand. “It’s okay, alright? Squeeze my hand.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade grabs his hand and squeezes the living daylights out of it, keeping her eyes shut as the contraction settles down. She rubs her thumb over her belly, exhaling gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade…” Beck says softly, “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“No…” Jade mumbles, “I… I’m scared, Beck. I’m really, <em>really </em>scared.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing to be afraid of, baby. It’s gonna be okay.” Beck says, “Tell me what’s wrong, I’m here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I think…” Jade starts off, trying to relax herself. “I think the baby’s coming, Beck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. That’s okay.” Beck tells her, “Let’s get you out of this tube and into some new clothes, okay? We’ll get going to the hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Jade says simply, she takes Beck's hand as she’s lifted out of the tub, water dripping from her body. “Can you help dry me off?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I can.” Beck says, he grabs a towel and wraps it around her body gently, making sure he gets all her areas. Once she’s content, she sits down on the toilet seat, watching Beck leave and get her some clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Beck comes back with a gray t-shirt, black sweatpants, a new bra and some underwear. He helps Jade get up and helps her change into her clothes, once they’re heading out of the bathroom, Jade feels another contraction hit her.</p><p> </p><p>Jade lets out a low moan, holding onto the bathroom counter. Beck moves his hands to her lower back, rubbing it in circles and gently pressing his thumbs in to relieve the pain.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re okay, Jade. Deep breaths.” Beck reminds her, kissing her cheek gently. “I’m here, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Jade takes a few deep breaths, then the contraction finishes. Beck and Jade head out of the bathroom together, Jade takes a seat on the couch while Beck grabs their bags. Jade’s taking it all in, knowing the next time she’ll be here, she’ll have a baby girl in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Beck puts the bags in the trunk, making sure everything is in it; onesies, pacifiers, bottles, Jade’s birthing robe, and any other essentials you’d need for a newborn and new parents. He comes back inside, taking a seat besides Jade.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you all ready to go?” Beck asks, holding her hand. “Or do you need a few more minutes?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m all set… I’m just taking in the last few moments here by ourselves.” Jade says, “We’ll have a baby next time we’re here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I couldn’t be more excited.” Beck smiles, “You’re going to be the best mom ever, you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Jade smiles, kissing him. “Let’s get going. My contractions are going to pick up soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“You got it.” Beck says, helping her up. “Not too fast, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Jade says, offering him a small smile.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As soon as Jade gets into the passenger’s seat, she feels a gush in her pants. She looks down and sees that her pants and the car seat are completely soaked, and now she knows things are really happening.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit.” Jade mumbles, feeling the water soak underneath.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? What’s wrong?” Beck asks her.</p><p> </p><p>“My water just broke all over your seat.” Jade says, laughing nervously. “Oh god, this is really happening, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it really is.” Beck says, “Here, I have a sweatshirt you can sit on. Let me grab it.” Beck says, reaching into the back seat.</p><p> </p><p>Beck lays it underneath Jade and she sits back down, buckling herself in. She puts a hand on her protruding belly, trying to keep herself calm.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As the car ride went on, Jade’s contractions seemed to get more painful. Beck’s trying to comfort her as much as he can, but he’s also trying not to get pulled over. She sinks her nails into Beck’s arm every time a contraction hits, but Beck doesn’t seem to mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade… It’s alright, take some deep breaths.” Beck tells her, “Try the breathing exercises we practiced in birthing classes, those should help.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really trying, Beck!” Jade cries out, “It’s not helping at all… I… I think they’re closer together now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright.” Beck says, “How far apart are they now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Five minutes.” Jade says, “This is the worst pain I’ve ever felt… God damn it.” She mumbles, trying to rock her hips while in the seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything’s going to be fine, babe. We’re almost to the hospital and we called ahead, so we should get a room right away.” Beck says, “It’s not that far away, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shit!</em>” Jade leans forward from a contraction rippling through her body, “Oh, god- Beck!” She cries out, holding onto the side of the seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, god… Jade. I’m so sorry you have to go through this.” Beck apologizes, he’s pulling into the parking lot of the hospital, so he’s trying to stay focused. “We’re here, okay? We’re going to have our baby, Jade. Everything’s going to go just fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade takes a few breaths to try and regain herself, but obviously it doesn’t completely work. Beck takes the bags out of the trunk and heaves them over his shoulders. He puts his hand on Jade’s back as they enter the hospital, helping her walk.</p><p> </p><p>“Slow and steady, okay? Just try to relax for now.” Beck says softly, kissing her cheek. “I love you. You’re so strong.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade offers him a weak smile as they enter the hospital, she sits down in a chair. She’s in disbelief that this is already happening, it barely felt like 6 months since she found out she was pregnant. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey… My fiancé is in labor. We called ahead of time.” Beck tells the receptionist, “Her name is Jade West.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jade West? Alright, Doctor Rose is waiting for you two. A nurse should be out with a wheelchair soon.” The receptionist says, “How far in is she?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s 39 weeks and 5 days.” Beck says.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect. Take a seat, a nurse will be out shortly.” She says, and Beck sits down next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Beck asks as he takes her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay.” Jade says, exhaling softly. “Contractions are a bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, they really are.” Beck smiles, “But you’re going to be okay, Jade. We’re in this together. Our birth is going to go smoothly.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade sighs, “I really hope so.” </p><p> </p><p>The nurse comes out with a wheelchair, Beck helps Jade get into it and they’re wheeled into a labor and delivery room. Beck helps Jade get into her pink birthing gown, although she dislikes the color pink- she got it in honor of her baby girl.</p><p> </p><p>As he’s buttoning up the back of her robe, another contraction hits her. Beck is quickly by her side, letting her grab onto his hand and breathe it out.</p><p> </p><p>Jade lets out groaning sounds that sound like a dying animal. She really didn’t want to be too loud during this labor, but she couldn’t help herself at this point.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Beck asks, sensing the contraction was finished.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.” Jade says, getting into the hospital bed. “Hold my hand, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Beck says, he pulls up a chair and sits next to her, holding her hand carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Another nurse comes in and puts an IV into Jade’s arm, there was also a machine hooked up to her belly to track each contraction she had and the baby’s heart rate. It seemed to be very healthy right now, and her contractions were still coming every 5 minutes.</p><p> </p><p>This day was definitely going to be long, painful and exhausting. But damn, it would be <em>so </em>worth it in the end.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. A new life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jade finally welcomes her baby girl into the world</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Beck!” Jade cried out, holding onto Beck’s hand as tightly as she could. Jade had been checked into the hospital ten minutes ago, but her pain levels were already increasing.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, baby. Just squeeze my hand.” Beck tells her. Jade does as told, squeezing his hand each time a contraction overcame her body. </p><p> </p><p>Beck had texted their friends and family, letting them know that the baby was coming. Everyone was incredibly excited and couldn’t wait to see pictures, and thankfully, they were okay with giving Beck and Jade their privacy.</p><p> </p><p>Doctor Rose walked in after a little bit, giving Jade a patient smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey mama.” Doctor Rose says, “How are we holding up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Suckish.” Jade says, exhaling after a painful contraction. “I really could be better.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, sweetheart. But this is going to be <em>so </em>worth it in the end, alright?” Doctor Rose assures her, “Are we going for the epidural?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no. No drugs.” Jade shakes her head, “I’m going all natural.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Just remember if you change your mind, you can’t get it after 8 centimeters unless it’s an emergency.” Doctor Rose tells her, putting on a pair of gloves. “I have to examine you, it may not be very comfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade nods, letting Doctor Rose examine her. The blonde looks between her legs and checks with her fingers, then takes them out and throws the gloves away.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re two centimeters dilated already, Jade. That’s a good start.” Doctor Rose assures her, “I’m going to be back in an hour to examine you, okay? Just press the call button if you need anything else.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade nods, watching her doctor leave the room. She feels another contraction overcome her body, grabbing onto Beck’s arm as the pain overtakes her senses.</p><p> </p><p>She lets out a low moan while trying to sway her hips back and forth, but it doesn’t seem to be doing anything to help. Beck holds her hand, letting her know he’s here for her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got this, J. You’re strong.” Beck tells her softly, “You’re gonna be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Once the contraction finishes, Jade lays her head back and takes a deep breath, already feeling defeated. Beck offers her a small smile, kissing her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“You did such a good job, babe.” Beck smiles, “You’re incredible.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s only going to get worse from here.” Jade warns him, “If I start sounding like a dying animal, I apologize in advance.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all good. I’ll be here the whole time.” Beck says, squeezing her hand gently. “It‘s going to be so worth all of this pain, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“I really hope so.” Jade says, “You let our friends and family know, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did, and don’t worry. They won’t be too overbearing.” Beck says, “They’re giving us our privacy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank god.” Jade sighs in relief, “What about Cat? How did she take the news?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god, she’s so excited.” Beck chuckles, picking up his phone. “Look.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade reads Cat’s text message and smiles, loving the excitement coming from her and the rest of her friends. </p><p> </p><p>“How sweet.” Jade says, “Well, she’s going to love receiving pictures, that’s for sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.” Beck says, putting his phone down to help his fiancé through this labor.</p><p> </p><p>[Hour 1]</p><p> </p><p>After about thirty minutes, Jade‘s pain levels were still increasing. Every time a contraction hit, she’d let out a low moan and try and breathe through her mouth and nose. It didn’t seem to work, but it was the best she could do.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s only been thirty minutes, Beck…” Jade mumbles after finishing a contraction, “How am I supposed to get through this?”</p><p> </p><p>“You will, babe. There’s always the epidural if you really need it.” Beck says, “You’re Jade West, remember? She can do <em>anything</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope that’s true.” Jade says, “I’m sorry for being such a loud laborer. I can’t help it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t apologize, it’s okay.” Beck says, kissing her cheek. “You’re incredibly strong, I don’t mind how many noises you make.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Jade says. She can feel another one approaching. She leans forward and cries out in pain, Beck presses his thumbs against her lower back, trying to relieve the pain she’s feeling.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After another thirty minutes, Doctor Rose came back in for another examination. She put her gloves on, taking another look in between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re 3 centimeters now, Jade.” The blonde doctor says, “You’re doing an amazing job.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can she have some ice chips?” Beck asks, “I want her to stay hydrated.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, a nurse will bring it in shortly.” Doctor Rose says, “I’ll be back in another hour, again, the call button is available if you need anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“You got it.” Beck says, rubbing his fiancé’s lower back in circles.</p><p> </p><p>A nurse comes back with a cup of ice chips for Jade, handing it to Beck. He feeds her ice chips whenever she needs it, satisfying her need for food and water.</p><p> </p><p>“Does it taste okay?” Beck asks her.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean… It’s frozen water, it doesn’t really have a flavor.” Jade shrugs, “Thanks for feeding me, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a problem.” Beck smiles, “I love you so much.” He says, holding her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.” Jade says, she can quickly feel another contraction hitting her. “<em>Shit!”</em></p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, deep breaths. Rock your hips.” Beck reminds her, rubbing her back in circles. She’s doing as told, but it doesn’t do much to help her pain levels.</p><p> </p><p>Jade squeezes his hand, letting go as soon as the contraction stops. She hummed softly, trying to subside her lingering back pain.</p><p> </p><p>Beck rubs his thumb over the backside of her hand, kissing her cheek gently. “You’re alright, babe. I’m here, okay? I know it hurts, but I’ve got you.”</p><p> </p><p>Once the lingering back pain is somewhat gone, she exhales gently through her mouth, laying back. “You’re not going to be able to feel your hand after all this.”</p><p> </p><p>Beck smiles, “I know, but that’s okay.” He tells her, holding her hand. “We‘ll have our little girl out of this, it’s going to be worth it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I’m super excited.” Jade admits, “The pain’s pretty awful, but I think I can do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my girl.” Beck says, kissing her softly.</p><p> </p><p>[Hour 3]</p><p> </p><p>Jade was being fed more ice chips by Beck, she had been examined once again and was 4 centimeters dilated. The process felt incredibly slow, but it would eventually speed up overtime.</p><p> </p><p>Her pain was still at the same level, but she was doing her best to get through it. As long as she had Beck beside her, she knew she’d be able to do it.</p><p> </p><p>Her parents were checking in on her every once and a while, Beck would text them back and give them updates, since they were going to be grandparents, he wanted them to be reassured at all times.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Beck asks, running his fingers through her hair. “What would you rate your pain levels right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably an 8 out of 10.” Jade admits, “It’s terrible, this could last a day… I know I can do it, I’m just incredibly impatient.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay, we’re both feeling a lot of emotions. It’s a big day for both of us.” Beck says, “I’ve got you and I’m not going anywhere though, alright? I want you to know that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. You have nowhere else to go anyways.” Jade says with a small smile, “I hope this can go by fast.”</p><p> </p><p>“Try not to focus on the time, just let the contractions come and go.” Beck says, “But if you really want to know what time it is, I’ll tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Jade says, “Oh gosh, I can feel another one coming.” She says.</p><p> </p><p>Beck let’s his fiancé grab onto his shirt, she leans on him as the contraction wracks her entire body. She lets out low moans as it overwhelms her senses, breathing in and out of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got this, babe. You got this.” Beck reminds her, rubbing her lower back. “I’ve got you, okay? It’s gonna be alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade moans softly, feeling the contraction finish. “I really hate this.” She admits.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you do, and I’d totally switch places with you if I could.” Beck says, kissing her forehead gently.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s sweet.” Jade smiles, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I love you so much.” Beck says, kissing her cheek gently.</p><p> </p><p>[Hour 5]</p><p> </p><p>After five hours of intense labor, Jade was starting to feel really nauseous. Her face was pale and sweaty, and she felt like she was going to throw up very soon. It was normal to throw up during labor because of the pain, but she <em>hated </em>throwing up because of all the morning sickness she endured.</p><p> </p><p>“Beck…” Jade mumbles, “I- I think I’m gonna be sick.” She says, covering her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Beck quickly grabs a bucket and hands it to her, she grabs it and empties the little contents of her stomach into it. She’d only eaten this morning but nothing else besides ice chips, this continued for a few minutes, until she finally declared she was done.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, babe.” Beck says, taking the bucket away. “I’m sorry you got sick.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s normal… I just wish it didn’t happen. I really hate getting sick.” Jade says, wiping her mouth, “Can I have another ice chip?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Beck says. He grabs the cup and scoops an ice chip into it, feeding it to her.</p><p> </p><p>Jade chews a couple of ice chips and swallows, slowly starting to feel better. She was still four centimeters dilated even after five hours, but since this was a natural birth, it was normal.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing amazing, Jade.” Beck says, “I couldn’t be more proud of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade offers him a small smile, “I love you.” She says, “Thanks for being here with me, through this whole pregnancy and our stupid fights… I don’t know what I’d do without you, Beck.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m always going to be here for you Jade, no matter what. Even if we do fight, that’s okay. No one is perfect.” Beck says, holding her hand. “I’m so excited to be a family, Jade. It’s going to be <em>amazing</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Jade says, “I can’t wait to see her, Beck. She’s going to be amazing.” She says, “What do you think she’ll look like?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think she’ll look just like you. With your beautiful blue eyes and your face shape, along with my nose and lips.” Beck says, “I just want her to look exactly like you, really.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I hope that’ll be the case.” Jade says, “I guess we’ll see.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we’ll see.” Beck says, kissing her gently.</p><p> </p><p>[Hour 7]</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! <em>Beck!” </em>Jade cries out in pain, leaning forward from the overwhelming contraction. Beck’s hand was basically completely numb and white, he could barely feel Jade squeezing it at this point.</p><p> </p><p>“I know it hurts, I’m so sorry, babe.” Beck says, trying to comfort her as much as possible. Jade’s contractions were now coming every three minutes, and her pain was increasing by a lot.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re 6 centimeters dilated, Jade.” Doctor Rose tells her, “You’re more than halfway there, I’m so proud of you.” She says with a promising smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It feels terrible.” Jade admits, letting Beck hold her. “I wish I could just make it stop.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know hun, but there’s always the epidural if you need it. There’s absolutely no shame in changing your mind.” Doctor Rose says, “I know you can do it, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you believe in me.” Jade says, leaning into Beck’s touch. “Thanks, you’ve been a lifesaver throughout this whole pregnancy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. It’s my job.” Doctor Rose says, “I’ll be back to check in on you later, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Jade says, watching Doctor Rose leave the room.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m proud of you, babe. You’ve made it more than halfway through.” Beck says, “You’re truly amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade kisses her fiancé gently, “Thank you.” She says, “I can feel another one coming.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, here, squeeze my hand again. I can barely feel it.” Beck says. Jade grabs onto his hand and leans her head back as the contraction takes over her body. She’s moaning loudly in pain, trying to rock her hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Good job, Jade. Just let it all out.” Beck tells her, this contraction lasts nearly a minute. Once it’s completely finished, she opens her eyes and leans on Beck’s chest, letting Beck stroke her hair gently.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” Beck says, pressing a kiss into her hair. He lets her scent of her vanilla shampoo overtake him, then kisses her again. “You’re doing amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>[Hour 8]</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Beck!” </em>Jade cries out, clinging onto Beck’s shirt. She leans against him, not wanting to ever let go.</p><p> </p><p>“Breathe in then out, in, then out.” Beck instructs her, “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade’s making noises that sound like a dying animal, each contraction completely overtakes her as if she were possessed. It’s scary, Jade had the highest pain tolerance Beck had ever seen. But this was definitely too much for the poor girl, especially with no drugs to ease the pain.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re seven centimeters, Jade. Three more to go.” Doctor Rose says after examining her, “It’ll go by fast, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re already eight hours in, how much faster can it go?” Jade says, still leaning against Beck’s chest. He has his arms wrapped around her, gently stroking his thumb against her cheek. </p><p> </p><p>He kisses her forehead gently as Doctor Rose leaves the room, looking her in the eyes lovingly.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the absolute love of my life, you know that?” Beck says, “So much has happened over these 6 months, and very shortly, our lives are going to change forever. Our baby girl is coming soon, which is only going to make me fall more in love with you.” He says, “You’re a superhero, Jade. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Beck…” Jade says softly, pulling away from his grasp for some breathing room. “That was something I really needed to hear, thank you. You’re my whole world, and now I’m adding to our little universe.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's… really sweet. Wow.” Beck seems shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, when you’re in labor and super hormonal… That's what you get.” Jade says with a small smile, “I’m not crazy for going without drugs, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all. In fact, I couldn’t be more proud of you, babe.” Beck smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Jade says, a contraction quickly hitting her. She grabs onto the side of the hospital bed, leaning forward as pain overwhelms her body.</p><p> </p><p>Beck rubs her lower back in circles, helping her breathe through the intense pain she’s feeling. Once it’s stopped, she leans back in complete defeat, letting out a soft groan.</p><p> </p><p>“Ew. I can feel her moving down, it’s weird.” Jade says, “Without the epidural, I can really feel everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, at least that means she’s ready to be born soon.” Beck says, “I’m so excited to meet her, Jade.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Jade says, “We’re going to be parents, Beck.”</p><p> </p><p>[Hour 10]</p><p> </p><p>After another examination, Jade was 8 centimeters dilated. She was two away from finally bringing her daughter into the world, and right now, her pain was really speaking.</p><p> </p><p>“Get away from me, Beck! Don’t touch me!” Jade yells, holding onto the side of the bed as a contraction ripples through her body. “<em>You </em>got me pregnant! I can’t believe you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Jade… I’m sorry, it was an accident.” Beck apologizes, “This will be over with soon, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will end our engagement <em>right </em>here if you say that one more <em>fucking </em>time!” Jade snaps at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Just ignore her, Beck. It’s the pain speaking.” Doctor Rose lets him know, “She may be like this for a little bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I understand.” Beck says, “Hold my hand, Jade. It’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No! </em>I’m not touching you.” Jade says, being overcome with another contraction. “<em>Ahhh! </em>Oh my <em>god!” </em>She cries out.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade… It’s okay, you’re gonna be okay.” Beck says, “I know it hurts but you don’t have to scream at me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up! I’m trying to concentrate.” Jade says, leaning forward as more pain overcomes her. “Oh my god…”</p><p> </p><p>Once the contraction finishes, Jade’s mood quickly goes from angry to scared. Beck gets by her side, holding her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade?” Beck questions her, “What's wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m… I’m just scared, and in so much pain.” Jade says, “They’re coming <em>really </em>fast.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s probably because you’re getting close. That’s a good sign.” Beck says, “We’re going to have a baby soon, Jade. That’s so exciting.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know… And trust me, I’m really excited… I’m just… I’m just having cold feet, what if something goes wrong? What if <em>I </em>mess up?” Jade says.</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t. We have Doctor Rose and a team of nurses who will instruct you on everything. There’s nothing to be worried about.” Beck says, “I mean, you’ll be in a lot of pain. But that’s normal since you’re going natural.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please never impregnate me again.” Jade says, feeling another contraction overwhelm her. She moans loudly, holding onto the side of the bed again.</p><p> </p><p>Beck kisses her cheek gently, running his thumb over the back of her hand. “I won’t, don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Jade says, laying back in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>[Hour 12]</p><p> </p><p>Jade had been given an oxygen mask due to her contractions coming barely a minute apart. It scared Beck seeing her wearing the oxygen mask, but he knew it was for her safety.</p><p> </p><p>“Just breathe in and out, babe.” Beck says, holding her hand. “Take it off when you feel like you’ve gotten enough air.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade was 9 centimeters dilated, meaning her baby was coming within the next hour or so, at least that’s what Beck and Jade were predicting. </p><p> </p><p>Another contraction overcame Jade, ripping through her body. She sank her fingernails into beck’s hand, she had been sweating so much that she unhooked part of her birthing robe. Once the baby was born, she’d be laying against her chest and feeling for her breasts, and having skin to skin time to bond mother and daughter.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re so close, Jade.” Beck reminds her, “Our baby’s gonna be here very soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade takes off the oxygen mask, feeling like she’d gotten enough air. She lets out a breath of relief, trying to wipe the sweat off her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“I really want to hold her.” Jade admits, “These contractions are so close together, I feel like I hardly get a break.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Jade. I promise you it’ll be over soon.” Beck says, kissing her cheek gently. “You still look beautiful, by the way.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to lie.” Jade says, rolling her eyes. “Oh god, not again…” She mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>Jade lets out a soft whimper as she shuts her eyes tightly, rocking her hips gently. The contraction ends with a moan and her exhaling, squeezing Beck’s hand even harder than before.</p><p> </p><p>Once she regained herself, she let go of Beck’s hand, trying to relax before the next contraction. </p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t lying when you said you looked perfect.” Beck says, kissing her forehead. “I don’t even care that you’re all sweaty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gross.” Jade sticks his tongue out at him, “You’re such a sap.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? You love it.” Beck says, “Come on, admit it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. Never in a million years.” Jade says, “Here we go again…” She then says, laying her head back as another contraction ripples through her body.</p><p> </p><p>Beck frowns, rubbing her shoulders as she moans out loudly in pain. He’d gotten used to the sounds of her howling in pain, since it’d been nearly 13 hours.</p><p> </p><p>It’s over soon enough, and she’s absolutely exhausted. All she wants to do is sleep, but that’s something she’s not getting until after this baby is out.</p><p> </p><p>“So? Are you gonna admit that you love me being a huge sap?” Beck teases her, still gently massaging her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t <em>hate </em>it.” Jade shrugs, “But you won’t get an answer until this baby is born.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough.” Beck shrugs, going back to comforting her.</p><p> </p><p>[Hour 13]</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ahh!” </em>Jade cries out loudly in pain, she’s hunched over as the contraction wracks her entire body. She tried as hard as she could to hum and subside, but her contractions were coming every thirty seconds, so that was nearly impossible.</p><p> </p><p>“Good job, Jade. Just let it all out.” Beck says, rubbing her upper back. “You’re doing so good.”</p><p> </p><p>“It won’t stop.” Jade whimpers, “Make it <em>stop</em>, Beck.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t babe, I really, <em>really </em>wish I could.” Beck frowns, kissing her cheek. “You’re going to be okay, soon. This pain will just be a mere memory eventually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh <em>god, </em>Beck!” Jade screams, grabbing onto his shirt as another painful contraction hits her. He runs his fingers through her soft hair, hushing her softly.</p><p> </p><p>After that, Jade let out a low moan that was concerning to Doctor Rose and Beck, the two looked at each other, then back at Jade.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade, honey?” Doctor Rose speaks up, “What's wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I don’t know.” Jade says, still holding onto Beck. She lets out a soft whimper, her face grimacing with pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Her pain has definitely increased.” Doctor Rose says, “Jade, sweetheart. I’m going to examine you, okay? You may be fully dilated.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade nods. Doctor Rose puts on a pair of gloves and examines Jade, she can feel the baby’s skull, meaning she was fully dilated.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade. You’re ten centimeters dilated.” Doctor Rose says, “We have to start pushing, alright? Take some deep breaths.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade sat up a little more, breathing in and out with Beck. She was still holding his hand, becoming increasingly nervous. Now that it was the big moment, her nerves and emotions were all over the place, she didn’t know how to feel.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Beck says softly, pressing a kiss into her hair. “I love you so much, okay? You’re going to do so great.” He says, helping her put the oxygen mask on. He’d never seen Jade in such a vulnerable state, but it felt special since only <em>he </em>could see this side of her. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to do so amazing, you’re going to make us parents, Jade.” Beck says, kissing her cheek. Jade looks at Beck with fear in her eyes, and that absolutely breaks the man’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re scared, love… But it‘s going to be okay. I promise.” Beck says, moving a bit of hair out of her face. “You’re <em>incredible</em>, Jade. You’ve got this.”</p><p> </p><p>Doctor Rose has Jade’s legs spread, a team of nurses were alongside her. They had everything ready for when the baby was born, the portable crib, a diaper, blanket and a hat. Everything essential for a newborn baby.</p><p> </p><p>Jade lets out another low whimper, feeling another contraction and the urge to push starting to overwhelm her. Doctor Rose was ready to deliver this baby, so it was perfect timing.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need to push, Jade?” Doctor Rose asks.</p><p> </p><p>Jade nods in response, the oxygen mask being off of her face. She’s holding Beck’s hand for dear life, getting ready for her first push.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that’s okay. Do what your body is telling you to do.” Doctor Rose says, “Once the contraction has started, give me a big push. Then, take a breath.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade waits for the contraction to fully overcome her, once it does. She leans forward and pushes with everything she has, it hurts like hell. She lets out a low moan and leans back, taking deep breaths as instructed.</p><p> </p><p>“Amazing job, sweetheart.” Doctor Rose says, “The next contraction should come very shortly, then you need to push for me.”</p><p> </p><p>She felt the next contraction hit her, she pushed again with all her might, letting out a cry of pain. Beck is quickly holding her hand once he hears her cry like that, rubbing his thumb over the backside of her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing great, Jade. Do what Doctor Rose says.” Beck reminds her, kissing her cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“Take a deep breath, Jade. In, then out.” Doctor Rose instructs her, Jade takes a few deep breaths. She’s already feeling exhausted, but she has to keep going, for both Beck and her daughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Another one’s coming, dear. You need to push again soon.” Doctor Rose says.</p><p> </p><p>Right on cue, Jade feels the contraction. She moved her hand upward and sank her nails into Beck’s arm as she pushed, letting out a scream of pain once it’s finished. It scared Beck, but he had to keep a brave face for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my <em>god!” </em>Jade cries out, she keeps breathing in and out, trying to contain herself. She’s holding onto Beck’s arm for dear life, wanting him for support.</p><p> </p><p>“Great job! Okay, we need to keep going.” Doctor Rose says, “Next contraction should come <em>very </em>soon, alright? Keep breathing in and out.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing so amazing, J.” Beck reminds her, “Breathe with me, okay?” He says, holding her hand gently. </p><p> </p><p>She’s breathing with Beck until the next contraction hits her, she pushes again and moans loudly in pain. Doctor Rose takes a look between her legs, still not seeing anything. It had been five minutes already, but it was normal.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>About thirty minutes later, Jade was still pushing with everything in her. The baby was close to crowning, and she was instructed to give big pushes for Doctor Rose.</p><p> </p><p>“Give me a big push, Jade. The baby’s going to be crowning.” Doctor Rose says, “It’s going to burn, but I know you’ve got it in you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing amazing, baby.” Beck says, hearing Beck’s voice really soothed Jade through this whole labor process. It helped knowing he was right there for her always.</p><p> </p><p>Jade felt the next contraction overcome her body, she leaned forward and pushed as much as she could. Once she felt the burning sensation of the baby crowning, she let out a wail. She leaned back in defeat, her breathing becoming rapid. The sensation seemed to take over her entire body, still moaning loudly like a dying animal.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Hey… Jade, it’s okay.” Beck tries to calm her down, “The baby’s just crowning, it’ll go away in the next push.” He says.</p><p> </p><p>“I see a head of dark hair. If you give me three more big pushes, we’ll have a baby.” Doctor Rose says with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, baby… She has dark hair.” Beck says, even with all the burning pain Jade was feeling, she still managed to smile at Beck. She grabbed onto his hand, getting ready for the next contraction.</p><p> </p><p>She pushes again, making sure it’s a big one. The baby’s head is fully born with this push, it hurts, but it’s also relieving that the burning feeling is gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Her head is out, Jade! Come on, give me two more big pushes.” Doctor Rose encourages her.</p><p> </p><p>“You got this, Jade. Two more to go.” Beck smiles, kissing the top of her head. She listens to both Doctor Rose and Beck, getting ready for her next push.</p><p> </p><p>Jade leaned forward as she pushed again. She let out a cry once it was over with, taking deep breaths quickly. She’s holding Beck’s hand, sinking her nails into his palm.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… Oh <em>god!” </em>Jade cries out, “<em>Beck!”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Jade! You have one more push to go, she’s almost here.” Beck says, “Your next contraction is coming very soon, okay? You’ve got this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I <em>can’t</em>.” Jade whimpers, she feels so weak and exhausted. The thought of pushing out this baby scares the absolute hell out of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes you can, Jade. You don’t give up.” Beck says, “Just one more and we’ll have our baby girl. Make us parents, Jade.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Jade can say anything, another contraction hits and she pushes without a second thought. She put so much into this push, sinking her nails back into Beck’s palm. She lets out a scream of pain once the push is over with, but she’s interrupted by a different scream.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the baby’s scream is heard, Jade feels herself tear up. She can’t believe she’d just endured 13 hours of labor, and had just brought her baby girl into the world.</p><p> </p><p>Doctor Rose lifts up the screaming baby girl. She’s crying her tiny heart out, she has her lifted up so both the parents can see. Jade only gets a glimpse of her, but she’s absolutely <em>beautiful</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a girl!” Doctor Rose announces. She hands the baby off to a nurse, who then brings her to Beck.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations, Daddy.” The nurse says, “Do you want to cut the cord?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, <em>Jade… </em>She’s so beautiful.” Beck says. The baby is covered with blood and fluids. But she’s the absolute spitting image of Jade.</p><p> </p><p>He cuts the cord as it’s pulsating, the baby lets out a loud cry once the cord is cut. She’s no longer attached to her mother, and she’s finally in this world.</p><p> </p><p>Beck has tears streaming down his face, he’s in absolute awe of his daughter. Jade doesn’t know how to react to Beck’s emotions, Beck was a pretty chill guy and barely ever cried, seeing him crying with so much joy made Jade absolutely emotional. She never thought she could feel that much emotion either.</p><p> </p><p>The nurses clean off the baby girl, putting her in a diaper and a blanket. The blanket was loosely wrapped around her, exposing the baby’s chest and arms. They wanted to make sure she was able to touch her mother’s skin, so the two of them could bond.</p><p> </p><p>Jade’s shock completely goes away once the baby girl is carried towards her. The nurse offers her a smile, handing the baby girl over to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you go, mama.” The nurse says, “Let her feel your skin. It’ll help the two of you bond and make her feel comforted.”</p><p> </p><p>The blanket the baby is wrapped in is white, she’s still screaming even when being held in her mother’s arms. Jade is in absolute awe as she looks at her.</p><p> </p><p>Jade brings the baby closer to her, letting her little girl touch her skin. The newborn presses her hand against Jade’s chest, still crying her little heart out. Jade looks down at her new daughter with such a loving look, she feels compelled to protect this little angel with everything she has, and never wants to let her go.</p><p> </p><p>The newborn still wails against her skin, her hand is pressing up against her chest as if she’s searching for her breasts. Jade had never felt this happy before, it was absolutely incredible. She’d never been too fond of babies, but this little girl was <em>hers. </em>It made it so much more special.</p><p> </p><p>Jade finally contains herself and shushes her daughter softly, patting her back as she lets out her frail cries. She’s absolutely in love with this little human, she’s so amazing.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh, shhh, shhh. It’s okay.” Jade hushes her, “Mommy’s here, baby. Mommy’s got you.” She says softly, pressing a kiss against the baby’s wet hair. </p><p> </p><p>She inhales her baby’s beautiful scent, the scent of a newborn was so overpowering to her. Even though she’d been born barely a few minutes ago, she was absolutely in love with her.</p><p> </p><p>The baby girl’s cries began to settle down as Jade hushed her some more, rocking her carefully. She reached her finger towards the baby’s hand on her chest, feeling her tiny fingers wrapping around her index finger.</p><p> </p><p>Beck can’t believe the sight he’s seeing, he’s absolutely in love with his two girls. He puts his hand where Jade’s is, staring down at the newborn who’s settling down in his fiancé’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Evelyn Jade Oliver?” Beck asks her, wiping his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Jade smiles, “Evelyn Jade Oliver.” She says, not taking her eyes off of her baby girl.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s <em>perfect, </em>Jade.” Beck says, “She looks just like her mama. That’s exactly what I wanted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh, she does.” Jade says, “She has your nose and your lips. Look.” She says.</p><p> </p><p>Beck looks, and he can definitely see it. He loves how this baby girl looks just like the two of them, knowing this baby is <em>his</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“You got her to calm down so fast.” Beck says, “How did you do it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know… I talked to her and she knew I was her mom.” Jade says, “Look, she’s holding my finger.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god. She is.” Beck lets out a soft laugh, “How did you recover from all that so fast? You were in a lot of pain.”</p><p> </p><p>“I really don’t know, Beck. She was just carried towards me and the thought of all that pain went away. She’s so perfect.” Jade says, “We have a <em>baby</em>, Beck.”</p><p> </p><p>“We do.” Beck says, “She’s ours, forever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” A nurse speaks up, “Do we have a name? We have to take her to the nursery for a checkup.”</p><p> </p><p>“Her name is Evelyn Jade Oliver.” Jade says, looking down at her daughter. She really doesn’t want to hand her away, but she knows she needs her checkup.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a beautiful name.” The nurse says, “I’ll be back with her soon, then we can try and nurse her.” She says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Jade says, she kisses her daughter’s forehead gently, handing her off to the nurse.</p><p> </p><p>Jade became tense once she heard her daughter start to scream again, Beck put a hand on her shoulder, assuring her that she was okay.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s gonna be just fine, Jade. She’s only getting a checkup.” Beck says, “I’m sure she’s perfectly healthy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I just feel empty without her.” Jade admits.</p><p> </p><p>Life was so unexpected in many ways, but it was absolutely beautiful, too. Beck and Jade were starting a brand new journey, with their brand new baby girl Evelyn. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi this was so fun to write!! there’s gonna be a couple more chapters then i’m gonna write a new story with evelyns life up until one year old :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Grandparents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>their parents meet the baby</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>About an hour after Evelyn was born, Evelyn had been weighed and the exact time of her birth was estimated. Evelyn Jade Oliver weighed 7 pounds and 6 ounces, born on July 5th, 1:46 AM. That equaled a 13 hour labor, one of the hardest things Jade ever endured.</p><p> </p><p>Once Evelyn was brought back to Jade after her checkup, she took the baby into her arms. The baby had obviously been upset before, but Jade’s presence seemed to put her at ease.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, let me get a quick picture.” Beck says, “Can you look down at her again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.” Jade says, looking down at her daughter with a loving look. Beck snaps a picture, sending it to his friends with the caption;</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mama and Baby are perfectly happy. We couldn’t be happier.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He sends the picture off, smirking as he waits for his phone to blow up. Jade’s still looking down at her daughter, gazing at her facial features.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s so beautiful.” Beck says, “We really made the perfect daughter, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we did.” Jade smiles, rubbing her thumb against her baby’s soft cheek. She hears Evelyn coo softly as she’s touched, making Jade’s heart melt.</p><p> </p><p>“Has she eaten yet?” Beck asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet, I should try and feed her soon.” Jade says, “My milk came in fine, she should be able to eat without any trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, usually when her mouth is open like that it means she wants to eat.” Beck says, “I did my research.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade looks back down at her daughter, her mouth slightly agape. She smiles, adjusting her daughter so she can try and feed her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need help?” Beck asks, “I can go grab a nurse if you need it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no. I think I got it.” Jade says, she makes sure her breast is out so her daughter can feed. She puts her baby girl up to her nipple, and it doesn’t take long for her to start suckling.</p><p> </p><p>“There we go.” Jade says softly, “You’re doing such a good job already, baby girl.” She coos towards her daughter, watching her eat.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, look at her go.” Beck says, “Someone’s hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she’s like a little piggy when she eats.” Jade smiles, adjusting Evelyn on her breast. It was a little uncomfortable since it was her first time feeding, but eventually the feeling subsided.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn finished up eating, Jade burped her carefully and thankfully she didn’t spit up. She went back to cradling her daughter, putting her robe back over her breast.</p><p> </p><p>“I really can’t get over how perfect she is.” Beck says, “Everytime I look at her, I’m filled with so much joy and happiness.</p><p> </p><p>“God, she’s incredible.” Jade says, “I never thought I’d love a tiny human <em>this </em>much, but here we are.” She laughs, leaning over and kissing her baby’s forehead gently.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn shifts carefully in her blanket, making a tiny whimpering sound as she’s kissed. Jade lets out a small laugh, loving the reaction her daughter gave her.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, baby.” Jade says softly, “Mama loves you <em>so </em>much.” She says, kissing her baby’s cheek gently. “You’re mommy’s whole world, you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re <em>her </em>entire world too, how does that feel?” Beck asks.</p><p> </p><p>“It feels great, it’s even better because you’re part of her world too.” Jade says, “I’m the sun, you’re the moon, and she’s the earth.” </p><p> </p><p>“I love that.” Beck says, he leans over and kisses his daughter’s head. Her dark hair was completely dry and soft now, and it was basically the exact shade of Beck’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>Jade smiles, once Evelyn is kissed by her dad. She quickly begins to whimper, which then turns into loud wails. Jade frowns, lifting her daughter up against her chest and exposing her skin, letting her have some skin-to-skin time.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh, shhh. It’s okay.” Jade tells her daughter, “It’s just your dad, baby. He loves you so much, just like I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn’s cries continued even with Jade’s voice comforting her. She seemed very uncomfortable and kept smacking her hand against Jade’s shoulder. Jade decided to take a look in her diaper, and she quickly saw it was messy.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Beck. It’s your lucky day. First diaper change.” Jade says, handing her daughter off to her fiancé. “Good luck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh boy, okay. Here we go.” Beck says, he takes Evelyn into his arms and brings her to her crib. He pushes it towards Jade’s bed so he can do it while he’s close to her, Evelyn’s crying loudly since her body is exposed to the air, and she’s definitely not used to it.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, princess. Calm down.” Beck says, grabbing a diaper. “We’re going to change your diaper, okay? I’m a professional, so there’s no need to worry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Beck… She can’t talk.” Jade chuckles, “But it’s cute, so I won’t tease you too much.”</p><p> </p><p>“You talk to her too, Jade.” Beck says, taking the diaper off the little girl. “Oh boy, you made a stinky, didn’t you?” He smiles, throwing the dirty diaper away.</p><p> </p><p>“Ew, god. That smells.” Jade covers her mouth and nose, “Use the wet wipes, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will, don’t worry.” Beck says, grabbing the container of wet wipes. He pulls one out and carefully wipes Evelyn’s private bits, and since it’s cold- she lets out a piercing wail that breaks Jade’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no… My poor baby.” Jade frowns, “Can you hurry it up? I can’t stand hearing her cry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jade, she’s fine. It’s only because she’s not used to the cold feeling of the wipes.” Beck says, putting a fresh diaper on the baby girl. “Look at that! Good as new.” He smiles, wrapping the baby back into her blanket.</p><p> </p><p>Jade sighs in relief, “Thank god.” She says, Beck hands the baby girl back to Jade. She wants to have actual skin-to-skin time with the baby, so she puts her against her chest with the blanket over her back, kissing her head gently.</p><p> </p><p>“All better, baby.” Jade tells her gently, patting her back. “Look at you, you love cuddling with mommy, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god. Look at her face.” Beck chuckles, her face is squished against Jade’s chest, it’s the cutest thing ever.</p><p> </p><p>Jade smiles, laughing softly. “She’s such a little love, look at that face.” She says, kissing her daughter’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you hungry?” Beck asks, “I can go and grab some food if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, thank you. I’m <em>starving</em>.” Jade says, “Can you get in-and-out burger? I’ve been craving that big time. It might be one of my breastfeeding cravings.”</p><p> </p><p>“I had no idea that was a thing.” Beck says, “But yes, I’ll get it. You want your usual?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.” Jade says, “There’s money in my wallet if you need it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m all good, don’t worry.” Beck says, he kisses his fiancé gently, then bends over to kiss his daughter’s head. “Love you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too.” Jade says, watching Beck leave the room.</p><p> </p><p>Once she made sure she was alone, Jade put her thighs together and placed Evelyn down. Evelyn seemed confused, but she kind of went with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, baby girl.” Jade says softly, holding her tiny hand with her fingers. “Mommy loves you <em>so </em>much, you know that? You’re always going to be my little girl, no matter what.”</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn blinks her eyes at her mom, she couldn’t do much besides blink and stare. Jade smiled once she saw her baby girl’s eyes, they were a blue-green just like hers, and she couldn’t wait for Beck’s reaction to seeing her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at those beautiful eyes.” Jade says, “You’re so adorable. I really couldn’t have made a cuter baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn cooed softly, Jade put her back in her blanket and cradled her gently. Evelyn began to nuzzle her breast, trying to get to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you hungry, baby?” Jade asks, “Come on, let’s eat.”</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn latches onto Jade’s breast with ease, Jade touches her cheek gently with her thumb, making sure she’s getting the food she needs.</p><p> </p><p>After about five minutes, Evelyn latches off by accident. It upsets the baby girl, she starts out whimpering, then turns into a cry.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, it’s okay, baby.” Jade says softly, adjusting Evelyn against her breast again. “Come here, love.”</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn latches back on and feeds for a good ten minutes. Afterwards, Jade burps her and she spits up a little on her robe, but she doesn’t really mind.</p><p> </p><p>“You ate a little too much, huh?” Jade raises her brows, letting her daughter rest against her shoulder. She rubs her bare back with her hair carefully, making sure not to poke her with a nail.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn makes soft cooing sounds as she’s soothed by her mother, Jade rocked her carefully to get her to fall asleep, and managed to get the job done.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Beck came back with the food, making sure he entered the room quietly since there was a chance his daughter was sleeping, and she was. Beck lifted Evelyn into his arms, swaddling her up in the blanket and laying her down in her crib. He put a pacifier in her mouth, hoping to keep her quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Beck says, getting onto the bed with her, “I brought the food.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Jade says, she uses a portable tray for her food, laying it all out. She’d gotten a double cheeseburger, animal style fries and a chocolate shake. She was absolutely starving, and was so happy to have actual food.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you holding up?” Beck asks, munching on a fry. “Everything feels okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… I tore a <em>lot</em>, but they stitched it up. I’m pretty sore, but I’ll be okay.” Jade says, “I can’t have sex for six weeks, so please keep it in your pants.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey. Baby has ears.” Beck reminds her.</p><p> </p><p>“What? She can’t understand.” Jade says.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true… Anyways, don’t worry about that. We have a baby to take care of, we’ll be up most nights and <em>way </em>too tired to take care of her.” Beck says.</p><p> </p><p>“I should have thought of that. I guess it’s because I’m exhausted.” Jade says, “After this meal, we should get some rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed.” Beck says, “So… Are you happy? You don’t think we’ve made a mistake?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all.” Jade says, “I think we did the right thing by having her. Although I may be 17, I’m so happy, Beck. She’s <em>perfect</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s our little princess.” Beck says, “I can’t wait to start this journey with her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Jade smiles.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>Beck and Jade ended up going to bed at 5 AM, a little later than expected. Jade passed out rather quickly while Beck struggled to sleep on the small couch, his eyes were drooping slowly, but that quickly stopped once hearing the whimpers of his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>He hoped it would stop, but once her pacifier fell out of her mouth, she erupted into wails. Beck sighed, he rubbed at his eyes, checking the time. It was 7 AM, and the sun was shining through the hospital room already. </p><p> </p><p>“Come here, princess.” Beck says softly, reaching into the portable crib. “Daddy’s got you.”</p><p> </p><p>He scoops Evelyn into his arms, rocking her carefully. He hoped he’d be able to settle her down by bouncing and rocking her, but her cries only got louder.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the matter, baby? Is there something you want?” Beck asks, “Do you need milk?”</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn let out a piercing cry, making Jade slowly start to wake up. Jade was usually a very deep sleeper, but the cries of her baby tended to wake her up.</p><p> </p><p>“Beck…” Jade rubs at her eyes, “What's going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think she wants something I don’t have.” Beck says, “Sorry to wake you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine.” Jade sighs, “Just hand her over.”</p><p> </p><p>Beck nods, bringing Evelyn over to her mother. Jade takes Evelyn into her arms, hushing her. It quickly pacified the baby for a moment, but that stopped when she realized she wasn’t getting milk right away.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, baby. Mommy’s going to feed you.” Jade says, unbuttoning her pink robe. She lets Evelyn latch on, and the baby girl is sucking on her nipple eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>Beck watches in awe as Jade feeds their baby girl, she had Jade’s mannerisms with being aggressive and eager, it was incredible. He put a hand on his fiancé’s shoulder, observing the newborn baby.</p><p> </p><p>“Our parents are coming to visit today, correct?” Jade asks, her tone hushed.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right.” Beck says, “You should try to get some sleep when she’s done. I’ll burp her and get her down if you need me to.”</p><p> </p><p>“That would be great.” Jade says, barely taking her eyes off her daughter. She lets out a gentle yawn, covering her mouth as she does so.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s really worth being awake for, huh?” Beck raises a brow.</p><p> </p><p>“She is.” Jade says, “I really couldn’t be happier, Beck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Beck says, “Look at those beautiful eyes, they’re just like yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“She looks <em>just </em>like me, it’s kind of crazy.” Jade admits, “Now people will really know this is our kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup. For sure.” Beck says.</p><p> </p><p>Jade finishes feeding her, she lets out another yawn, rubbing her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got her.” Beck says, “I’ll burp her and rock her to sleep for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Jade says, she kisses the top of her daughter’s head and hands her off to Beck, who does his job.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>Jade gets a few more hours asleep, it’s enough to make her feel refreshed for a while. Beck had gotten her a coffee from the cafe, she was only allowed one coffee due to breastfeeding, but she hoped that would do the job.</p><p> </p><p>Jade was holding her daughter. She was loosely tucked into her blanket and was wide awake, sucking gently on her pacifier. Her bright blue eyes were staring right up at Jade, looking at her mom like she was her whole world.</p><p> </p><p>Beck’s parents, Jen and John had arrived. Jen had brought pink balloons, one that said “It’s a girl!” and one that said “Congratulations!”. Jade watched as she tied them up to the table, she was really thankful for Beck’s parents.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my goodness, is that her?” Jen asks, “She’s so <em>tiny</em>!” She exclaims, looking over Jade’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she’s a small one.” Jade says, “Do you want to hold her?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love to.” Jen says, squirting some hand sanitizer onto her hands, rubbing them together. “She’s wide awake, isn’t she?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup. She’s got the most beautiful eyes.” Jade says, handing her daughter off to Jade. “Be gentle, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“That won’t be an issue.” Jen smiles, “Oh my gosh… Jade, she looks so much like you.” She says, “Look at those blue eyes! John, honey. Come here.”</p><p> </p><p>John walks over, gazing at the baby girl in his wife’s arms. A smile crept across his face, he had to admit, it was a pretty damn cute baby.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, guys. She’s beautiful.” John says, “I’m so happy for both of you. And, we’re always available to babysit whenever you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, that means a lot.” Beck says, “Dad, do you want to hold her?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love to.” John says as he puts hand sanitizer on, Jen puts the baby in her husband’s arms, he gazes down at the awake baby girl, smiling at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you.” John coos, “You’re such a little cutie, aren’t you?” He says, putting a finger on her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn blinks her eyes at John, she can’t really make out any shapes just yet, but she tries to escape her hand from the blanket she’s in.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we brought gifts.” Jen speaks up, picking up two pink bags and handing them to Jade, “Here you go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom… You didn’t have to do that.” Beck says, “But that’s really sweet of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I try.” She says, watching Jade open the first gift.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, a baby monitor.” Jade says, “Thank you, Jen. This will be really helpful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a problem.” Jen smiles, “Open the next one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Jade says, opening the next one as told. It was a little onesie that said “Grandma’s little girl.” It was honestly really cute, Jade loved it.</p><p> </p><p>“This is adorable.” Jade says, “Thank you, Jen. Your support means the world to us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Jen smiles, John hands Evelyn back to Jade. She looks down at her daughter, her heart warming up as soon as she sees her.</p><p> </p><p>“I've never seen you this loving before, Jade.” Jen says, “It’s refreshing to see.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, she’s my baby girl. I love her to bits.” Jade says, “She’s a huge mommy’s girl already.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is so precious.” Jen comments, “Well, John and I have to get going to work. But it was so good seeing you two and your new addition.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for coming, guys.” Beck says, “Evelyn’s going to love you guys, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad to hear.” Jen says, “We’ll check in later, okay? Let us know if you need anything,”</p><p> </p><p>“We will.” Jade says, not taking her eyes off Evelyn.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After a little while, Karen, Zach and Jasper came to visit. Jasper was super excited to see his new niece, Jade had Evelyn against her chest again, letting her feel her skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh.” Karen gasps, “Jade… She’s <em>so </em>cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s a sweetheart.” Jade says, patting her baby girl’s back. “She loves to eat, that’s for sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Jasper walks over to Jade, looking at the baby that’s cuddling against her chest. Her face is squished slightly from leaning against her mom, and it’s the cutest thing ever.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Jade.” Jasper says, looking at the baby. “She’s uh, really cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Jasper.” Jade says softly, “Yeah, she’s really adorable, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh.” Jasper nods, “Um… Can I hold her? Please?”</p><p> </p><p>Jade glances over at her parents, and they seem to be okay with Jasper holding him.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, go sit down. Beck will bring her to you.” Jade says, “Make sure you hold onto her, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Jasper says, he sits down on the couch. Beck takes Evelyn into his arms and brings her over to Jasper, setting him down in the boy’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper holds onto the newborn baby, looking down at her with a small smile. Evelyn quickly becomes uncomfortable, and begins to whimper loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no no no.” Jasper frowns, her whimpers quickly turn into wails, loud ones.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really sorry, Jade.” Jasper apologizes, trying to rock the baby to get her to calm down. “I didn’t mean to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, Jasper. She’s just a baby, she cries a lot.” Jade says, Beck takes the baby out of Jasper’s arms and hands her over to Jade. She quickly manages to pacify her daughter, putting her pacifier in her mouth so she has something to suck on.</p><p> </p><p>Once Evelyn’s calm, Jade’s mom speaks up.</p><p> </p><p>“May I hold her? I washed my hands.” Karen says.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, she wants to meet her grandma.” Jade says, handing her daughter off to her mom.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my, she’s absolutely <em>gorgeous</em>.” Karen says, tears coming to her eyes. “Hello there, Evelyn. I’m your grandma.” She says softly.</p><p> </p><p>Jade smiles, watching her mother carry her baby girl. Something about her mom carrying her own child made her so happy, and she knew Evelyn would have two amazing grandmas.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s a cutie, isn’t she?” Jade speaks up. “She’s going to love you, mom. I can count on that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope so.” Karen smiles, “Zach, come here. Look how much she looks like Jade.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, <em>wow</em>.” Zach says, “She really does look a lot like Jade. Especially her eyes.” He says, “But she definitely has Beck’s nose and lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s something Jade and I agreed on.” Beck says.</p><p> </p><p>Karen hands Evelyn over to Zach. The grown man is absolutely in love with the baby girl, and he’s so excited to treasure her forever.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Eventually, Jade’s parents headed out. Beck and Jade were taking their baby girl home tomorrow, and they were <em>so </em>excited to start their new lives as parents.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jade finally brings the baby home</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The day had finally come where Beck and Jade could leave the hospital with Evelyn. It was also the day where they could finally bathe her for the first time. A nurse came in early in the morning, preparing the bath for Evelyn.</p><p> </p><p>Beck and Jade were pretty nervous about bathing her, they knew she would absolutely hate it. But, at least they could put her in her going home outfit afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, just gently put her in. She’s probably going to scream, but that’s normal since it’s her first bath.” The nurse says, “I can assist you if you need it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Jade says, she unwraps the blanket that’s around her daughter and gently puts her into the bath. As expected, Evelyn starts to squirm and fuss when put into the warm water. Right away, her whimpers turned into loud cries, which absolutely broke Jade’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no… I know, baby. I know you don’t like it.” Jade says softly, kissing her baby’s hand gently. “Mommy and Daddy are going to be super quick, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>The bathing process took a bit of time due to Evelyn moving around so much, Jade’s robe was covered in water afterwards. She didn’t really mind since she was going to shower and get changed soon, once the baby was completely bathed, Jade wrapped her up in a towel, laying her down in her crib.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get you dried off then you’re finally going to wear your first outfit.” Jade coos, drying off her daughter. “Beck, can you go get it out of the bag?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.” Beck says, he goes through their bag and finds the firework onesie. He brings it over to Jade, helping her put the diaper onto Evelyn.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn’s already fussing once the diaper is on, being poked and prodded was definitely not her favorite thing in the world. She kept wailing when Beck and Jade were putting the onesie on her, stressing the two of them out.</p><p> </p><p>“Ev… Please stop moving your arm.” Jade says softly, trying to get her arm into the sleeve of the onesie. “This is comfy, I promise, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not gonna change her mind.” Beck says, “Here, let me try.” He says, managing to get an arm into the onesie sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>“God, it really was that easy, huh?” Jade raises a brow, “Okay… Now we just gotta move onto the next one.”</p><p> </p><p>“That should be a breeze.” Beck says, getting her arm in the first try. “Now we just button it up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do that.” Jade says, buttoning up the onesie. Beck and Jade take a few photos, just before Jade picks up her daughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you!” Jade coos, “Your first outfit, you look so cute.” She smiles, kissing the baby’s cheek softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, I’m going to take a picture of you holding her.” Beck says, taking out his phone. “Keep her against your chest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Jade says, doing as told. Beck snaps a few photos, then puts his phone away. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to shower? I can take care of her.” Beck says, “Is there any specific outfit you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just my black sweatpants and sweatshirt.” Jade says, “I don’t really care about looking good for our friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Beck says, taking her clothes out of the bag. “Once you’re done, I’ll rinse off quickly and change.”</p><p> </p><p>Jade nods, she hands her daughter over to Beck and makes her way into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Beck sat down in the chair and held his daughter, looking down at her with love in his eyes. She was wide awake, staring up at her dad with her bright blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, princess.” Beck coos, “Look at those beautiful eyes… You look just like your mama.”</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn shifts in his arms, moving her hand towards her face. It concerned Beck when she did that, due to the fact she had sharp nails.</p><p> </p><p>“No, baby. Don’t do that.” Beck says, moving her hand from her face. “Your face is so beautiful, we don’t want you scratching it up.”</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn lets out a little yawn, shifting again in his arms. Beck smiles, pressing a kiss against her head.</p><p> </p><p>Jade got out of the shower, drying her hair. It was a really refreshing shower, and she was amazed about the postpartum body.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Beck says, “How was your shower?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was amazing. I’m more amazed about the changes in my body though.” Jade says, “I still look pregnant, but my skin is <em>really </em>stretchy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, that’s cool.” Beck says, “You may have to show me later.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll think about it.” Jade says, brushing her hair. Once she’s done, she gets back in the bed and puts her arms out for the baby.</p><p> </p><p>“Hand her over.” Jade says, “I’ll look after her while you shower. She’s due for a feed, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Beck says, handing his daughter over to Jade. She takes her into her arms, looking down at the baby girl.</p><p> </p><p>Beck got into the shower, once Jade heard the water running. She began to talk to her daughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, beautiful.” Jade says, “You look so cute in that outfit… Daddy got it when I found out I was having you.” She says, putting a pacifier in the girl’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn tries to put her hand onto her face again, but Jade quickly moves it away from her. She moves her finger towards the baby’s hand, feeling her fingers gently wrap around her own.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>After Beck’s shower, their whole friend group arrived. Cat, who was leading the group, was <em>so </em>excited to see the baby for the first time. Upon seeing a glimpse of her in Jade’s arms, Cat gasps loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh!!! <em>Jade!!!</em>” Cat gasps, “She’s <em>so </em>cute!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Cat, shhh. The baby doesn’t like loud noises.” Tori says, “Come on, let’s go see her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Beck, my man!” Andre says, “Congrats on the baby!” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Andre.” Beck says, Andre gives him a pat on the back, looking at how Tori and Cat admire the baby.</p><p> </p><p>“Jade… She’s <em>beautiful</em>!” Tori says, her mouth dropping. “Oh my gosh, she’s the absolute cutest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Tori.” Jade says.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I hold her, Jade?? <em>Please??” </em>Cat practically begs.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Jade says, “I trust that your hands are clean.”</p><p> </p><p>“They are, I promise!” Cat says, putting her arms out for the baby.</p><p> </p><p>“Come a little closer, I’m pretty sore.” Jade says, and Cat inches closer as said. She puts the baby girl in Cat’s arms, and she already seems content with Cat.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Evelyn!” Cat says in a hushed tone. “I’m your Aunt kitty, it’s so nice to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn stares up at Cat, blinking her eyes as she sucks gently on her pacifier. She’s definitely calmed by Cat’s presence, and that’s a good sign already.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Jade… </em>I love her so much!” Cat says, “Can I babysit for you sometime?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you can, Cat.” Jade says, “But first you gotta let Beck and I bond with her, it’s important.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that’s fine.” Cat offers her friend a smile, “Tori, do you want to hold her?”</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s okay with Jade, then yeah.” Tori says.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine with me, are your hands clean?” Jade asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm. Just put hand sanitizer on.” Tori says.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Jade says, “You can hand her over, Cat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kay-Kay!” Cat says, handing the baby girl over to Tori.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, <em>wow</em>… She’s even better up close.” Tori says, “Look at you… You look exactly like your mommy, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn shifts gently in Tori’s arms, she’s quickly disturbed by Tori’s vibe and begins to whimper, her whimpers turn into wails, starting Tori.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no… I’m so sorry, baby.” Tori says, trying to hush and rock her. “It’s okay, it’s okay. Shhh…”</p><p> </p><p>“Tori… It’s okay, just hand her over.” Jade says, “It’s not your fault, she just really enjoys crying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? I’m really sorry.” Tori apologizes.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, she cried in my brother’s arms too. Even with Beck a few times.” Jade says.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, guess I’m not alone then.” Tori says, handing the baby over to Jade.</p><p> </p><p>Jade pats the baby’s back gently, hushing her softly. She manages to get a small burp out of the baby girl, who definitely had a bit of gas.</p><p> </p><p>“How’d you…?” Tori questions for a moment, “Wow, Jade. You really got this whole mom thing down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she’s kind of obsessed with me.” Jade says, kissing the baby’s cheek gently. “She’s a huge momma’s girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so sweet!” Cat giggles, “You’re going to be the best mom ever, Jade. And Beck’s going to be the best dad too!”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, Cat. That’s sweet.” Jade says, “Does anyone else want to hold her before she gets fed?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would love to.” Robbie volunteers, “She's very cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Rob.” Jade says, “Put on hand sanitizer, I know how you are with your flyer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I’ve fixed that issue.” Robbie says, putting hand sanitizer on. “I wear button up pants now.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, come here.” Jade rolls her eyes, but quickly goes back to a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Jade puts the baby in Robbie’s arms, Robbie takes the baby and is super careful with her. Beck and Jade keep an eye on him, knowing how clumsy he can be.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s so cute, you guys.” Robbie says, “It reminds me of when my little sister was born.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s sweet.” Beck says, “I think she likes you, she seems pretty calm.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a relief.” Robbie says, “Andre, do you want to hold her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing.” Andre says, “Let me sanitize first.” He says, going over to the hand sanitizer.</p><p> </p><p>He gets his hands clean and holds the baby girl, he’s absolutely obsessed with her already.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow… You two made a good lookin’ baby.” Andre says, “She’s beautiful, you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Dre.” Beck says, “Doesn’t she look a lot like Jade?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she does.” Andre says, “Oh! That reminds me, Tori and I brought presents.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? You didn’t have to.” Jade says, “You can hold her for a little longer though, just because you were nice enough to bring them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, alright then. Thanks.” Andre says, looking down at the baby.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, it’s not much. But I hope you like it.” Tori says, handing her some bags. “Also, I visited Sikowitz and he got a gift for her. It’s in one of these bags.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awww, I’ll make sure I thank him.” Jade says with a small smile. She opens up the first bag, and it’s a rattle toy along with a stuffed coconut.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m guessing this one’s from Sikowitz.” Jade says, picking up the plush toy. “It’s cute, it’s something she can hold onto.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m thankful it’s not an actual coconut, I wouldn’t have given it to you if it was.” Tori says, “There's another thing in the other bag too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, let’s see then.” Jade says, going through the bag. She picks up a onesie that says “July baby”. It’s a light pink color, and Jade absolutely loves it.</p><p> </p><p>“This is so sweet, Tori.” Jade says, “Thank you, I really appreciate you two bringing gifts.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a problem.” Andre says, “I think your daughter’s getting a bit uncomfortable in my arms, she’s fussing a little.” He says, hearing the whimpers of the baby in his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, alright.” Jade says, putting her arms out. “Come here baby, come to mommy.” She says.</p><p> </p><p>Andre puts Evelyn in her arms, she gently pats the baby back and gets her to calm down, everybody swore she had a magic touch or something.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, you two are all set to head out. Is the car seat ready?” Doctor Rose asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup. It’s all set.” Beck says, carrying all their stuff. Jade was in a wheelchair since her standing for too long wasn’t exactly comfortable, Evelyn was in her arms sleeping peacefully, sucking on her pacifier.</p><p> </p><p>“Great. Well, I’ll be seeing you at her one month appointment. That may seem a long time from now, but trust me, it’ll go by fast.” Doctor Rose says, “If there’s any excessive crying or anything to be concerned about, don’t hesitate to call.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much.” Jade says, “We really appreciate it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a problem. Enjoy her.” Doctor Rose says.</p><p> </p><p>Beck and Jade get outside, Beck lifts Evelyn out of Jade’s arms and gets her into the car seat. At first, Evelyn tries to move her little arms around because she’s not comfortable, but eventually she gets buckled in safely.</p><p> </p><p>Jade gets in the passenger seat, letting out a deep breath she’d been holding in. She glances back, seeing Evelyn fast asleep already in her car seat.</p><p> </p><p>“You ready to start our new life?” Beck asks.</p><p> </p><p>“As ready as I can be.” Jade says, “Let’s do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“You got it.” Beck says, beginning to drive.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They make it home without any trouble except a few noises from the baby, Beck and Jade walk into their apartment and everything feels so surreal. Beck places the car seat on the kitchen table, Jade unbuckles her and takes her out, putting her against her chest.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them head over to the couch with their new bundle of joy, before they unpack all their things, they want to enjoy just looking down at their new life they created. </p><p> </p><p>They were over the moon over this little girl. She was perfect in every way possible and resembled Beck and Jade perfectly, Jade knew this was the right decision to keep her and raise her, and so did Beck. The couple couldn’t be happier, and was so excited to start their new life.</p><p> </p><p>[TO BE CONTINUED]</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>that’s a wrap for this story!! i’m giving it a sequel that will be evelyns life up to one year old, it’ll be coming very soon, so keep an eye out :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i’m a little rusty with writing so i’m so sorry if it’s not amazing, but i’m having so much fun writing this already :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>